Mi luz 2 Temporada
by Flor de cerezo13
Summary: Todos pensaron que había muerto. Decidieron seguir con sus vidas, pero cuando ella quería estar de nuevo con ellos jamas imagino que la habían olvidado su corazón se volvió frió. Ella había cambiado, cuando un incidente ocurrió para sus amigos ella había vuelto para su "rescate" pero su antiguo enemigo lo uso a su favor, pero un nuevo comienzo había iniciad y los misterios seguían.
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo de nuevo

Winx

Faragonda: Lo lamento – dijo triste con la mirada hacia abajo – ambos no pudieron sobrevivir

Luna: N – no – dijo con la voz quebrada mirándola – por favor Faragonda di que no es mentira

Ophelia: Lamento decirlo Alteza pero no es mentira – dijo sin ninguna expresión – la princesa no sobrevivió

Luna: ¡No! – dijo alterada antes de caer desmayada

Radius: M – mi hija – dijo con la respiración agitada – se fue

Barbao: Dios – dijo entre llanto

Bloom: ¡Stella! – dijo cayendo de rodillas llorando - ¡Stella!

Tanto como sus amigas, pixies, y amigos no podían estar más que mal, todos estaban de lo peor al saber que perdieron a su amiga y a un compañero e un hermano.

El día había remplazado por un día oscuro, las gotas de la lluvia caían sobre sus cuerpos mojados, pero se podía distinguir sus lágrimas. No pudieron salvarlos a los dos, se sentían tan mal que todas sus respiración estaban tan agitadas, sus corazones sentían unas grandes punzadas en cada de uno de ellos.

Brandon: ¡POR FAVOR HAGAN ALGO! – dijo alterado con lagrimas en sus ojos

Ophelia: Lo siento Brandon – dijo negando su cabeza – al caer ambos no podían sobrevivir

Ian: ¡ENTONCES DEJENOS BAJAR! – dijo alterado

Barbao: El clima no ayuda nada Ian –dijo mirándolo – lo lamento

Brandon: ¡STELLAAA! – dijo con un enorme dolor en su corazón - ¡ POR FAVOR STELLA!

Saladino: Sera mejor que todos nos vayamos – dijo triste – en estas condiciones no podemos hacer nada

Griffin: Sera lo mejor para todos – dijo seria – cuando termine la lluvia vendremos por sus cuerpos

Todos con su gran dolor en su corazón, no podían hacer nada al respecto por más que ellos querían bajar para recoger sus cuerpos y ver si seguían con vida, pero al contrario empezó a caer hielos desde el cielo lluvioso, todos se fueron directo hacia la escuela de las hadas, tanto como la reina y su pixie habían caído desmayadas por su gran dolor.

Al llegar a la escuela, las hadas, las hechiceras y los especialistas los recibieron con una gran sonrisa pero al ver a todos con lágrimas, y su corazón partido, habían entendido que habían perdido una gran chica con un gran corazón valiente.

La directora de la escuela tuvo que hacer un homenaje a la princesa de Solaria, tanto como todos los reinos del universo mágico, los padres de sus amigas estaban ahí por la terrible noticia, la reina de la Luna estaba devastada como el rey de Solaria al perder a su única y amada hija. El día estaba tan nublado sin ninguna emoción, todas las personas que estaban presentes guardaron un gran silencio, pero las personas que tenían el peor dolor eran su pixie, sus padres, sus amigos y la gran persona que amado con locura a la chica rubia.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin parar, sin duda alguna habían perdido al único sol que los iluminaba siempre….

En otro lado

X: Dios – dijo sorprendido mirando los cuerpos – ustedes….

Se suponía que aquel reino estaba tan solitario pero no lo era, había una persona que no había estado, vio una gran barranca destruida y no dudo en bajar al ver que había pasado, pero al ver unos cuerpos, uno masculino y uno femenino se sorprendió al verlos con unas grandes heridas en sus cuerpos, sangraban demasiado.

X: Todavía respiran- dijo sorprendido quitando sus manos de sus pechos – debo encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarlos

Con mucho trabajo en su espalda cargo a la chica, mientras que en su brazo izquierdo cargo el cuerpo del chico, al ver que seguían desangrándose sin parar empezó a correr sin detenerse, ramas rasguñaban su rostro, poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban debilitando hasta caer inconsciente, su vista empezó a verse borrosa hasta que una extraña sombra se apareció frente a sus ojos, y después de eso ya no supo nada.

X: ¿Q- que paso? – dijo poco a poco abriendo sus ojos intentando levantarse

X: Que bueno que despiertas niño – dijo un hombre de edad media caminando hacia el entregándole un vaso de agua – ten te ayudara

X: ¿En dónde estoy? –dijo el chico tomando el agua - ¿Quién eres tú?

X: Mi nombre es Akino – dijo tranquilo el señor mirándolo

X: ¡¿Don- donde están ellos?! –dijo recordando alterado

Akino: Tranquilo ellos están bien – dijo tranquilizándolo – tus amigos están bien pero todavía no despiertan

X: Ellos no son mis amigos – dijo bajando su cabeza - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Akino: Porque yo los traje aquí – dijo sonriendo un poco – te encontré a ti y a ellos dos

X: ¿P- pero cómo? – dijo confundido tartamudeando - ¿en dónde estamos?

Akino: Están en mi pequeño reino – dijo tranquilo mirándolo – lo lamento pero soy el Rey Akino de Sorber (nombre inventado por mi xd)

X: ¿Cómo un rey puede estar viviendo en esto – dijo serio mirando a sus lados

Akino: Porque desde hace tiempo mis antepasados tuvimos que escapar de una guerra – dijo suspirando

X: ¿Guerra? – dijo levantando una ceja - ¿Qué clase de guerra?

Akino: Veras desde tiempo atrás un reino "aliado" – dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos – habían atacado el reino de mi abuelo y lamentablemente las personas que Vivian en el reino tuvieron que escapar de una terrible guerra

X: Ya veo – dijo asintiendo su cabeza - ¿y tú nada mas reinas?

Akino: No – dijo riendo negando su cabeza – mi esposa y mis hijos lideran conmigo

X: ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – dijo serio – no entiendo como un rey haya ayudado a unos simples desconocidos

Akino: Porque eso hijo – dijo brindando una sonrisa – mi padre me enseño a ayudar a las personas que en verdad necesiten ayuda, tú y tus acompañantes necesitaban ayuda verdadera

X: ¿En donde están? – dijo cambiando el tema desviando su mirada

Akino: Mi esposa esta con la chica que habías cargado – dijo tranquilo – y el otro chico lo están cuidado mis hijos

X: ¿Cuánto tiempo estoy aquí? – dijo mirándolo fijamente

Akino: Llevan aquí 4 días – dijo poniéndose de pie – tu eres el único en despertar, tus otros compañeros ellos siguen sin despertar, ellos tuvimos que hacerlos una cirugía para poder detener la hemorragia, ellos fueron lo más graves que habíamos tenido pero hay una cosa…..

X: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo comenzando a preocuparse

Akino: Ambos muestran signos de perder su memoria – dijo preocupado – al caer de la barranca el golpe en sus cabezas hizo un coagulo en su cerebro, no sabemos si hayan perdido la memoria o no, pero nuestros médicos diagnosticaron eso

X: Te puedo pedir algo – dijo serio poniéndose de pie con trabajo

Akino: Dime – dijo serio

X: Si ellos despiertan y no saben quienes son – dijo haciendo una pausa – por favor hazlos sentirlos como si fueran tus hijos

Akino: ¿Por qué me pides eso? –dijo sorprendido mirándolo

X: Porque esos dos – dijo sonriendo un poco – esas dos personas han pasado por mucho y merecen el cariño de un padre y de una madre

Akino: ¿Acaso no lo tuvieron? – dijo preocupado

X: Los padres del chico los mato para unirse con un dios antiguo – dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo – pero es un gran muchacho de buen corazón el paso por mucho y la chica sus padres la mintieron por tener un gran poder en su interior, ambas personas no tuvieron el cariño como se debe es por eso que confió en ti que puedas sentirlos queridos por una madre y un padre

Akino: Esta bien – dijo soltando un suspiro – hare lo que me pediste ¿y tú?

X: Veré a unas personas – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

En Alfea

Ophelia: Directora Faragonda – dijo abriendo la puerta

Faragonda: Si entra – dijo serio mirando el paisaje

Ophelia: Ya revisamos los cuerpos de Stella y de Rex – dijo triste mirándola – ambos no pudieron sobrevivir a la caída

Faragonda: Bien gracias por decirme Ophelia – dijo suspirando con la mirada hacia abajo

Ophelia: Con su permiso – dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Faragonda: El sol volvió pero ella no – dijo triste mirando las nubles grises – es hora de un nuevo comienzo


	2. Chapter 2 Un momento

Un momento

Mi cuerpo ardía, no podía detener el dolor que causaba las quemaduras en mi cuerpo, solo lloraba de dolor.

No sabía qué hacer, el ardor que causaba mi cuerpo era tan fuerte que no podía moverme, me encontraba solo en el bosque había salido de la terrible batalla que había en mi pueblo por el reino aliado o eso creíamos todos nosotros, estaba tirado en el frio suelo miraba el cielo y se convertía en color rojo y gris acusa del fuego que seguía sin detenerse.

El fuego continuaba hasta llegar poco a poco donde yo me encontraba, no podía moverme el humo se hacía presente a mi alrededor, tocia y no podía respirar bien a cusa de eso pensaba en mi mente "¿será que moriré aquí?'" solo me quedaba con conformarme en morir, estaba sufriendo di una última mirada a mi alrededor y todo se volvió negro.

¿Acaso ya estoy en el cielo? No lo sabía pero sentía algo suave en mi cabeza y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que no había muerto, poco a poco empecé abrir mis ojos una extraña luz hizo lastimar mis ojos e hice taparlos con una de mis manos. Hasta que me di cuenta que mi brazo estaba vendado con un extraño color café en ello, mire bien y era lodo que estaba alrededor de mi brazo, intente ponerme de pie pero fue inútil el ardor que tenía mi cuerpo era bastante para evitar que me moviera en lo absoluto.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo seguía ardiendo, solo salían de mi boca gemidos de dolor y muecas en mi rostro, mire bien y no estaba en el bosque estaba en una pequeña cabaña hecha de troncos de madera, había una pequeña mesa hecha de ramas, una chimenea de lodo, un tronco que debe ser una silla al parecer, unas pequeñas ventanas que se podía escuchar las aves cantando, el ruido de la naturaleza en armonía, estaba sobre una manta y un extraño abrigo hecho de piel de zorro.

Mi pregunta era ¿en dónde estoy? ¿ y qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué no morí? No sabía que estaba pasando pero no había muerto como yo lo imagine, estaba sorprendido de que no haya muerto lo último que recordaba era el cielo completamente gris a causa del fuego.

No sé si debía estar agradecido o estar enojado por no estar muerto.

Un ruido de la puerta hizo asustarme por completo, un tipo encapuchado había entrado con algo que colgaba en su espalda, su gorro impedía ver su rostro pero traía una extra mascara hecha de madera.

¿?: Al parecer ya estas despierto – dijo con una voz tranquilo cerrando la puerta

¿Quién eres? – dije un poco alarmado mirándolo

¿?: Deberías estar agradecido por haberte salvado del fuego – dijo con una voz un poco más ronca

Yo no te pedí que me salvaras – dije un poco molesto

¿?: Lo sé – dijo caminando hacia su silla – pero por alguna extraña razón debía salvarte del incendio

¿Qué hago aquí? – dije serio mirando como estaba tranquilo sentando con una pierna cruzada

¿?: Ya te dije te salve – dijo serio – estas en mi pequeño hogar prematuro

¿Por qué hogar prematuro? – dije confundido levantando una ceja

¿?: Porque dentro de poco tiempo me iré de aquí – dijo tranquilo sacando algo de su bolsa de piel café

Mire como el saco algo de su bolsa, al sacar lo que contenía ahí dentro era comida, una pieza de pan, y agua, se puso de pie y camino hacia donde yo me encontraba y extendió sus brazos para que yo lo tomara.

¿?: Ten – dijo mirándome a través de la máscara – te ayudara a recuperar tus fuerzas

¿Qué? – dije atónico mirándolo

¿?: Que lo comas niño – dijo serio

¿No está envenenado? – dije incrédulo mirando el pan y el agua

¿?: Todavía que te salvo la vida ¿es así como me agradeces? – dijo aventándome el pan sobre mis piernas

No lo comeré – dije seguro negando mi cabeza

¿?: Haz lo que quieras – dijo serio dándose la media vuelta

El solo salió de la casa, ¿acaso no estará envenenado? Ni loco lo comeré, ese tipo debe ser un asesino que anda en pueblo por pueblo no caería tan fácilmente, no soy estúpido.

Hmp – dije serio mirando la comida – no soy tonto como piensa el

Las horas pasaban y pasaban y mi estomago rugía demasiado tenía demasiada hambre pero no caería tan fácilmente, debe tener algo en esa comida para que el me la haya dado.

Estaba por oscurecerse y todavía yo no comía, mi estomago dolía por no comer.

¡Al demonio! – dije gritando desesperado

Tome el pan y comí como un loco desesperado, tenía demasiada hambre no me importaba si la comida tenía algo pero tenía hambre, comía como desesperado era yo o estaba bueno.

De nuevo se abrió la puerta dejando al mismo tipo encapuchado entrar con una lámpara, al notar que comía desesperadamente escuche una risa por parte de el.

¿Qué? – dije deteniendo mi bocado

¿?: Al parecer si tenias hambre – dijo caminando hacia su mesa – para estar dormido por varios días tu hambre incremento

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – dije confundido continuando comiendo

¿?: Llevas cinco días aquí – dijo tranquilo descargando sus cosas de su bolsa

¡¿Qué?! – dije sorprendido atragantándome

¿?: Lo que oíste – dijo mirándome de reojo – te estado cuidado cinco días

Supongo que gracias – dije tranquilo limpiando mi boca

¿?: Bien después de que te cures te irás ¿oíste? – dijo mirándome fijamente

No tengo a donde ir – dije con la mirada hacia abajo

¿?: ¿Tus padres? – dijo confundido

Mis padres murieron – dije apretando el agua que tenía en mis manos – unos guardias de un reino aliado los asesinaron

¿?: Ya entiendo – dijo dando un suspiro

¿Y los tuyos? – dije alzando un poco mi mirada hacia el

¿?: Ellos me abandonaron – dijo tranquilo – es por eso que estoy solo

Oye – dije con un poco de nervios - ¿puedo estar contigo?

¿?: ¿Por qué deberías estar conmigo? – dijo serio dándose la vuelta

Puedo ser un buen aprendiz – dije mirándolo – si quieres puedo ser tu sirviente o yo que se

¿?: No gracias – dijo negando su cabeza

Por favor – dije suplicando

¿?: ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? – dijo dándose la vuela nuevamente

No se – dije sincero – algo me agrada de ti

¿?: No queda de otra – dijo suspirando – está bien pero debo entrenarte

¿Por qué entrenarme? – dije confundido

¿?: No te lo tomes nada mal niño pero – dijo haciendo una pausa – eres débil

¡No lo soy! – dije gritando - ¡auch!

¿?: Lo ves – dijo tranquilo – si quieres estar conmigo debo entrenarte

Bien – dije resignado

¿?: Iniciamos mañana – dijo saliendo de la casa


	3. Chapter 3 Mentira

Mentira

Akino: ¿Cómo se encuentra? – dijo preocupado entrando a una habitación

Claus: El acaba de despertar padre – dijo el hijo menor mirando a su padre

Akino: Eso es bueno – dijo un poco tranquilo – iré a ver a la chica

Aquel rey camino los pequeños pasillos de su pequeño reino, varios súbditos hacían una reverencia ante el, llego a una puerta color gris metálico al abrirla se topo que aquella chica rubia se encontraba despierta mirándolo confundida hacia el.

Akino: Veo que ya has despertado – dijo sonriendo caminando hacia ella

Adara: Ella despertó hace unos minutos – dijo tranquila mirando a la chica

Akino: ¿Sabes cómo te llamas hija? – dijo sentándose en una esquina de la cama

¿?: No – dijo negando su cabeza la rubia – no se mi nombre

Adara: Ella perdió algunos de sus recuerdos – dijo un poco seria

Akino: ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas querida? – dijo serio mirándola

¿?; Se que luche contra una persona – dijo pensativa – recuerdo a un chico conmigo, es lo único que recuerdo

Adara: Al parecer el golpe en su cabeza no fue tan fuerte después de todo – dijo pensativa mirando a su esposo

Akino: Eso parece – dijo serio – será mejor que la dejemos que descanse

¿?: ¿A dónde irán? – dijo confundida la rubia

Adara: Te dejaremos que descanses querida – dijo sonriéndole

¿?: Pero – dijo triste

Akino: Tranquila si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo – dijo tomando su mano – nosotros iremos por algo de comer para ti

¿?: Gracias – dijo la rubia con un brillo en sus ojos

Al salir los dos reyes, caminaron hacia el trono, ambos reyes eran muy astutos y muy nobles, a pesar de ser un reino tan pequeño pero es demasiado fuerte. Ambos llegaron hacia sus tronos estaban pensativos.

Akino: Aquel chico que los había salvado – dijo haciendo una pausa – se acaba de ir en la mañana

Adara: ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? – dijo confundida – se suponía que lo interrogarían

Akino: Lo se pero dice que no los conoce – dijo dando un suspiro

Adara: ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – dijo preocupada – cuando Claus los encontró en medio de la nada y mal heridos

Akino: Hice una promesa – dijo serio mirando a su esposa

Adara: ¿Qué clase de promesa? – dijo seria levantando una ceja

Akino: Le prometí aquel chico que cuidaría de ambos – dijo un poco tranquilo

Adara: ¿Por qué prometiste eso?-dijo sorprendida

Akino: Aquel chico me dijo que ellos dos les falta el amor de unos padres – dijo preocupado – y dijo que también merecen un amor el cual llenar

Adara: Akino sabes bien que eso es algo grande – dijo seria

Akino: Lo se querida pero algo me llama la atención de ellos dos – dijo suspirando – aquella chica hace quererla protegerla

Adara: Es como una hija a la cual nunca tuvimos – dijo sonriendo nostálgica – cuando la vi sentía en querer abrazarla y darle demasiado amor

Akino: ¿Entonces hacemos que ellos se unan a la familia? – dijo sonriendo

Adara: Se que será algo duro para el reino pero quiero hacerlo – dijo sonriendo – pero que haremos cuando ellos recuperen la memoria

Akino: Diremos la verdad – dijo mordiendo su labio – pero por ahora hay que hacerlos sentirlos de la familia

Adara: Ella será una magnifica princesa – dijo tranquila

Akino: Y el un excelente guerrero – dijo sonriendo de lado

Pasaron los meses, ambos chicos no recordaban muchas cosas, recordaron sus nombres y sus habilidades, la rubia recordó sus poderes del sol y de la luna pero no recuerda a sus padres o a sus amigos cercanos a ella solamente a su único amigo, el chico recordó su nombre cuando despertó, sus habilidades pero no recuerda que había sido entrenado para matar y su habilidad de destreza. Ambos iniciaron una familia con los reyes y su único hijo, la reina quería tanto a la rubia que la amaba como una hija pero quería que fuera princesa pero por alguna razón la rubia no quería ser princesa sentía algo por el cual no debía hacerlo opto por ser una guerrera de sus "padres" así los llama el aunque al inicio se rehusaba en ser princesa pero al ver a su madre con ese brillo en los ojos no puedo que otra.

El rey entrenaba con el chico para mejorar sus habilidades de pelea, crearon un lazo de padre e hijo por así decirlo incluso el menor de los reyes creó un vínculo con ambas personas.

Sin en cambio sus amigos y familia de ambos, desbastados por la pérdida de las personas más importantes de sus vidas, no querían afrontarlo pero tarde o temprano tenían que hacerlo, sus amigas comenzaron un nuevo capítulo sin su amiga de la moda, sus padres volvieron a estar juntos y se creía que la reina estaba esperando un hijo o hija, sus amigos seguían sus vidas pero las personas que no podían afrontarlo era su pixie unida, su mejor amigo y su único y verdadero amor.

Ellos seguían destrozados pero tenían que aceptarlo que ellos ya no volverían de nuevo, con una esperanza de que ellos estuvieran vivos pero al pasar los meses ellos nunca llegaban, lo afrontaron y siguieron sus vidas pero al continuar un nuevo capítulo ambas personas se sintieron traicionados.

Ella se volvió fría….

El se hizo débil….

Ambos recordaron de donde provenían y que había pasado….


	4. Chapter 4 Un nuevo hogar

Un nuevo hogar

Stella

Rex: Stella será mejor irnos – dijo sujetándome de la mano – ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto

Un año y nos olvidaron tan rápido, mis padres volvieron pero ahora están esperando un hijo….., mis amigas se olvidaron, mi mejor amigo, mi pixie encontró una nueva hada y mi único amor se olvidaron de mi….

Tan solo en un año tan rápido se olvidaron de ambos, nosotros habíamos perdido la memoria, no sabíamos quienes éramos, no sabíamos de donde proveníamos. Que patéticos nos vemos al creer que ellos nos estaban buscando, pero las apariencias engañan.

No quería seguir viendo como todos se olvidaron de nuestra existencia, regresamos a nuestro nuevo hogar donde unas personas increíbles nos aceptaron y formamos una pequeña familia pero es muy acogedora, al pasar los meses desde que llegamos no sabíamos acerca de nuestra existencia pero ellos nos hicieron sentirnos como una verdadera familia.

También hicimos un hermano que nos estuvo apoyando desde un inicio y eso agradecemos bastante de la nueva familia que habíamos formado, hace unos días habíamos recordado todo lo que había pasado, desde que apareció Hades hasta luchar contra el, Rex también recuerdo todo desde lo que paso.

Regresamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, era un reino pequeño pero muy fuerte y unido a la vez, las personas que vivían en el reino nos aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, al llegar al castillo caminamos hacia los tronos de nuestros "padres" ellos estaban hablando con los soldados hasta que notaron nuestra existencia.

Akino: ¿Cómo les fue hijos? – dijo sonriéndonos

Rex: Ellos … - dijo respirando hondo

Ellos se olvidaron de nosotros – dije fría – estos meses se han olvidado de nuestra existencia

Adara: Lo lamentamos hijos – dijo triste – pero debieron ir con ellos

¿Para qué? – dije seria – al vernos ellos dirían "lo lamentamos" eso no sirve

Claus: Creo que tiene razón Stella madre – dijo serio – si en estos meses ellos no los han buscado ¿para qué pedir disculpas? Cuando ellos habían vuelto

Si ellos se olvidaron de nosotros – dije dándome la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar – también nosotros lo haremos

Rex

Yo – dije con la mirada hacia abajo – yo…

Adara: Ven aquí hijo – dijo corriendo abrazándome – llora en mis brazos

No aguante y saque todo lo que tenia dentro, me sentía tan vulnerable ¿desde cuándo yo era así? Desde que vi como mi hermano se olvido de mi y Barbao.

Me volví tan débil…

Akino

¿Stella? – dije entrando a la habitación - ¿Qué haces?

Stella: Me hare un cambio – dijo seria con las tijeras en manos

¿Qué tipo de cambio? – dije confundido

Stella: Necesito uno nuevo – dijo sonriéndome

Vi como con magia hizo hacer que su hermoso cabello rubio se cortara a l mitad, me sorprendí bastante, ella cambio y no se si de bueno o malo, lentamente sus cabellos cayeron al suelo, también vi como su cabello cambio de rubio a gris.

Stella – dije sorprendido mirándola

Stella: Es nueva Stella a partir de ahora – dijo serio dándose la vuelta –desde ahora no hay marcha atrás


	5. Chapter 5 Entrenamiento

Entrenamiento

Rex

Han pasado varios días desde que vimos como todos se olvidaron de nosotros, Stella cambio de una manera de la que jamás me imagine se volvió fría, sin sentimientos, se volvió irritable casi como Pandora, pero por una parte es linda y amable con nuestros "padres". Con otras personas no lo es, en cambio me volví débil en cuestión de sentimientos, yo siento ahora su dolor y antes no lo era o no lo demostraba.

El reino de "Stalan" se volvió más reconocible incluso el era un reino grande desde tiempos anteriores cuando Apolo y Hades eran niños, pero cuando paso la tragedia se disolvió se da a conocer el reino a diferencia de los otros que sus habitantes poseen el mejor ejercito que haya tenido y en cada persona sus ojos son como el mar claro, azules transparentes.

Se dio la noticia que el reino "Stalan" había regresado y que se llevaría una reunión real con los demás reinos mágicos. Nuestros padres no se sentían cómodos ellos prefieren estar alejados de toda esa fama, ellos son más tranquilos y pacíficos pero se dio la noticia y no tienen más remedio de estar ahí.

Nos encontrábamos en el campo de batalla, yo estaba luchando contra Claus y padre estaba luchando contra Stella, nuestro padre Akino posee el poder de levantar las cosas y usa el poder de la tierra es muy poderoso y hábil a la vez.

Mientras que Claus al igual que yo preferimos la espada, su espada es más ancha que la mía y tiene el símbolo de la tierra en el centro.

Claus: Sigues mejorando hermano – dijo chocando su espada contra la mía

Tengo buenos entrenadores – dije orgulloso – eres bueno

Claus: Jamás había un contraindicante como tu – dijo sonriendo de lado

Seguíamos luchando espada contra espada, pero nuestros cuerpos pedían descansar unos minutos nuestros cuerpos sudados nuestras manos rojas de tanto luchar. Al final decidimos tomar un descanso, nos tiramos al suelo a beber un poco de agua que nos habían traído un sirviente del reino.

Claus: Cada día me sorprenden aun mas – dijo soltando una risa – debo decir que cuando llegaron serian esas personas que solo quieren poder

Yo no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas – dije riendo – en cambio Stella ella vivió muchas cosas

Claus: Debió tenerlo todo – dijo tranquilo

No todo tenia – dije suspirando – cuando asesinaron a su abuelo ella perdió todo lo que tenia, perdió a sus padres, a su abuelo, ella quedo sola

Claus: Debió ser duro para ella – dijo serio – aun tener muchos lujos ella debió sentirse sola

Y mucho – dije suspirando – cuando perdimos nuestra memoria podía ver en sus ojos algo que perdió hace años

Claus: ¿Qué cosa? – dijo confundido

El cariño de padres – dije sonriendo – nos dieron algo que nosotros perdimos hace años

Claus: Nuestros padres los quieren mucho – dijo sonriendo – les brindo el cariño y el amor

Y ambos agradecemos mucho – dije contento – nos devolvieron algo que jamás imaginamos volver a tener

Claus: Después de todo somos familia – dijo riendo

Soy el mayor – dije riendo

Claus: Stella es la menor – dijo burlón

Sera mejor ir a buscarlos para que descansen unos minutos – dije poniéndome de pie

Claus: Creo que será mejor que ellos decidan – dijo tranquilo - nuestro padre quería que ella dominara ambos poderes que tiene y mas el poder de la luna

Akino

Vamos hija – dije contra atacando – usa tus ataques

Con mi poder hice aventarle rocas, y ella las esquivaba, llevábamos ya rato entrenando pero ella seguía sin poder usas ambos poderes era como si ella no quiere sacarlos.

Stella: ¡Estrella fugaz! – dijo creando una estrella dorada mientras me la lanzaba

¡Muro de tierra! – dije creando desde el suelo mi muro

Stella: ¡Demonios! – dijo molesta - ¡no puedo!

Ella solo descendió y destruyo un árbol con su gran poder.

¿Qué pasa? – dije serio caminando hacia ella

Stella: ¡No se porque no puedo volver a usar los poderes de la luna! – dijo frustrada

Tranquila hija – dije calmándola poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – debes tranquilizarte

Stella: Cuando luche contra Hades pude usarlo – dijo molesta mirándome – pero no se porque ahora no puedo

Confía en ti misma hija – dije animándola – si puedes confiar en ti misma podrás usar ambos poderes

Stella: No se – dijo triste desviando su mirada

¿Has intentando hacer respiración sobre la cascada de agua? – dije sonriéndole

Stella: No – dijo negando su cabeza – jamás lo he hecho

Respira – dije tranquilo – respira muy hondo, relaja tu mente, concentra lo que quieres y de esa manera podrás confiar en ti misma

Ella me hizo caso y vi como relajo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y empezó a respirar hondo, cada vez se podría sentir su aura mágica alrededor de ella. Cuando alzo los brazos vi como desprendía su poder de la luna, ella siguió concentrándose hasta poder hacer una gran explosión en el cielo con su poder.

Sin dudar alguna ella es mi hija….

Stella: ¿Lo hice? – dijo sorprendida - ¡lo hice!

¡Lo hiciste hija! – dije emocionado – muy bien hecho ahora podrás empezar a perfeccionar tus poderes de la luna

Stella: Gracias – dijo corriendo a hacia mis brazos ocultando su cabeza en mi pecho – siempre haces pensar

Recuerda que tu siempre serás mi niña adoraba Stella – dije con ternura abrazándola

Adara: Hmmm – dijo su voz detrás de nosotros – al parecer alguien ya pudo concentrarse

Stella: ¡Mama! – dijo separándose de mí para correr hacia ella - ¡lo logre!

Adara: Lo sé querida – dijo acariciando su mejilla – lo vi lo hiciste increíble estoy orgullosa de ti

Stella: Gracias – dijo con ternura

Sera mejor ir a descansar – dije caminando hacia ellas – mañana seguiremos practicando pero mientras deberás ir a la biblioteca a leer acerca de los poderes Stella

Stella: Bien – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – muero de hambre

Ella comenzó a caminar dejándonos a mi esposa y a mi solos.

Adara: Son unos grandes chicos –dijo sonriendo sin quitar la vista de Stella

Aunque no sean de sangre para nosotros son nuestros hijos – dije sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano

Reino de la Luna

Alessio: ¿Qué pasa querida? – dijo confundido mirando a su mujer

Amadea: Sentí un poder de la luna – dijo sorprendida – sentí un poder

Alessio: Deber ser del pueblo querida – dijo calmándola

Amadea: No es del pueblo Alessio – dijo seria mirándolo – este poder es de nuestra sangre

Alessio: ¿Qué? – dijo confundido – querida las únicas personas que tienen poderes se sangre es nuestra hija y Stella

Amadea: Siento que ella no murió – dijo dudosa caminando de un lado a otro por su habitación – esa energía es de ella yo lo se

Alessio: ¿Crees que Stella no murió al caer? – dijo serio mirándola

Amadea: No por nada sentí su poder Alessio – dijo deteniéndose mirando un punto fijo

Alessio: Yo igual he estado sintiendo esa presencia – dijo pensativo – hace unos días lo sentí

Amadea: Entonces nuestra nieta no murió – dijo abriendo sus ojos – ella está viva

Alessio: Luna y Radius pensaran que estamos locos querida – dijo serio

Amadea: Debemos decírselos – dijo decidida

Un rato después…

Radius: ¡Eso es absurdo! – dijo molesto gritando

Luna: Mama no juegues con eso – dijo triste acariciando su vientre – Stella no está aquí

Amadea: No estoy jugando Luna – dijo seria – Stella está viva

Radius: ¡Esta conversación termino! – dijo desesperado - ¡Luna no puede tener ese tipo de emociones le puede hacer daño a nuestro hijo!

Alessio:¿Y a tu hija? – dijo sarcástico mirándolo – ahora te preocupas ¿por tu hijo no?

Luna: Papa – dijo preocupada

Radius: ¿Qué quiere decir suegro? – dijo confundido levantando una ceja

Alessio: Lo siento Radius pero ya no puedo – dijo molesto apretando sus puños – tu hija está viva, se que es increíble lo que te hayamos dicho pero es la verdad Stella está viva

Luna: Por favor paren – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos – ella murió

Amadea: Eso no es cierto – dijo negando su cabeza – sentimos su presencia lunar

Radius: Deben entender que ella ya no está en este mundo – dijo abrazando a su mujer

Alessio: ¡Por dios! – dijo molesto - ¡es increíble! ¡sus propios padres la olvidaron!

Luna: ¡Basta! – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¡mi hija murió!

Amadea: ¡Basta Luna! – dijo molesta golpeando su mejilla -¡ si Stella los hubiera visto en este momento en cómo actúan!

Alessio: Querida – dijo sorprendido

Amadea: ¡Es la verdad! – dijo molesta – desde que Stella se convirtió en su forma malvada ustedes se alejaron por miedo, y ahora que ella está viva no pueden ir a buscarla

La ex reina se fue de la habitación molesta, era increíble en cómo estaban actuando su hija y su yerno.

Alessio: Tiene razón tu madre – dijo triste caminando hacia la puerta – si Stella está viva no se los perdonare

El ex rey también salió decepcionado, no dejaría que su única nieta que ama tanto estuviera sola de nuevo, si ella está viva ellos los encontraría.

Stella

Adara: ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo a través de la puerta tocando

Claro mama- dije tranquila leyendo

Adara: Vaya – dijo riendo – cuando tu padre te dijo que leyeras te lo tomaste muy enserio

¿Eso crees? – dije riendo apartando mi mirada en el libro – me gusta leer este tipo de cosas

Adara: ¿Qué tipos de cosas te gustan leer querida? – dijo sentándose en la esquina de mi cama

Me gusta mucho leer mitologías mágicas – dije tranquila – ese tipo de leyendas me gusta leer

Adara: Entonces en la biblioteca te gustara leer los montones de libros que tenemos de mitológicas mágicas – dijo sonriéndome

Lo se –dije emocionada – no he podido buscar uno pero pronto lo hare

Adara: Te amo hija – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – eres lo más preciado que tenemos

Gracias por adoptarnos –dije sonriendo un poco – cuando habíamos perdido nuestra memoria ustedes fueron los únicos en querernos

Adara: Y jamás lo olviden – dijo sonriendo – ustedes ahora son nuestros hijos

Gracias – dije dándole un pequeño abrazo – son los mejores

Adara: Tu y Rex son unos grandes hijos – dijo abrazándome – pero es hora de dormir, mañana te tengo una sorpresa

¿Así que es? – dije separándome de ella

Adara: Mañana lo sabrás hija – dijo caminando hacia la puerta – descansa hija

Descansa mama – dije tranquila

Deje mi libro aun lado de mi cama, y cambie mi ropa que traía y me puse mi ropa cómoda para dormir, camine hacia el espejo y me vi a mi misma.

Cambien….

Mi cabello, mi mirada, mi forma de pensar y sobre todo el cariño hacia ellos.

Ahora soy una nueva Stella.

En otro lugar

Hon: ¿Lo sentiste no es así? – dijo seria mirándolo

Han: Si – dijo serio – también lo sentí

Hon: Los demás no lo sintieron – dijo seria – pero ¿Por qué?

Han: Sentimos la energía mágica de Apolo y de la princesa – dijo serio – pero su energía ha incrementado

Hon: Eso quiere que ella está viva – dijo sorprendida

Han: Eso parece – dijo asintiendo – pero debemos guardarlo hasta confirmarlo con nuestros propios ojos

Claus

¿No hablaras enserio? – dije incrédulo

Rex: Debo hacerlo – dijo tranquilo – es la única manera

Akino: Tiene razón tiene el derecho de hacerlo – dijo suspirando

Dios – dije suspirando


	6. Chapter 6 Compañeros

Compañeros

Akino

Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto – dije serio caminando por los pasillos

Rex: Por favor padre – dijo tranquilo – solo será unos minutos

Ellos son peligrosos hijo – dije serio – se quienes son ellos por eso mismo no quiero que te vuelvas a involucrar con ellos de nuevo

Rex: Y no lo hare – dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro – solo quiero confirmar algo

Claus: Este lugar es horrible – dijo incomodo alado mío

Este lugar es peligroso – dije preocupado – deben tener cuidado

X: Nombre – dijo un guardia en frente de una puerta

Soy el Rey Akino – dije tranquilo mirando al guardia

X: Reino – dijo firme mirándome de pies a cabeza

El reino de Sorber – dije tranquilo

X: Adelante – dijo haciéndose a un lado

Caminamos por los fríos pasillos del lugar, miles de celdas, humedad se encontraba, criminales gritándonos para que los sacáramos.

Al llegar a una puerta de metal reforzada con doble, policías alrededor de ello, ahí supimos que ellos se encontraban ahí.

X: Lo siento solo uno entrara – dijo uno de ellos

Es tu turno ahora hijo – dije volteando a verlo

Rex: No tardare – dijo asintiendo – es por el bien de todos

Vi a mi hijo entrar dentro de la puerta de metal, no me da buena espina esos tipos, son criminales.

Rex

Alexander: Vaya miren quien tenemos aquí – dijo burlón dentro de la celda

Te sienta bien ahí Alexander – dije incrédulo mirándolo

Colt: Este lugar no es para nosotros – dijo serio sentado

¿Entonces cual es su lugar para ustedes? – dije mirándolo de reojo

Horror: Nuestro lugar es estar afuera dominando el universo mágico – dijo tranquilo jugando con unas cartas

Este lugar es para ustedes – dije tranquilo – ustedes deben estar aquí en ahora en adelante

Sant: Tu igual deberías estar con nosotros – dijo molesto mirándome – tu igual eres un asesino

Si debería estar contigo – dije relajado – pero yo no lo hice por que quise

Colt: El idiota quería proteger a su hermanito – dijo riendo – te ves tan patético que ya te olvido

Lo se – dije suspirando – pero no vine para esto

Pandora: Entonces habla – dijo fría mirándome - ¿para qué viniste?

¿En donde esta? – dije directo al grano

Pandora: Hmp – dijo sonriendo de lado - ¿Por qué quieres saber eso Rex?

Quiero encontrar sus restos – dije mirándola fijamente -¿en donde esta?

Horror: Eres tan iluso Rex – dijo soltando una risa – el volverá

Stella lo destruyo – dije serio – se que sus restos deben estar escondidos por algún lugar y ustedes lo saben

Sant: Nosotros no sabemos donde están – dijo sonriendo

Vamos hablen- dije comenzando a molestarme – si dicen donde están su condena disminuirá

Alexander: A nosotros no nos importa estar aquí – dijo tranquilo – el volverá por nosotros

¿De qué estar hablando? – dije confundido

Pandora: Todos sabemos que un dios no puede morir – dijo tranquila poniéndose de pie – sabemos que nuestro señor es el dios de la muerte, el va a volver de nuevo

El ya no lo hará – dije molesto

Colt: Eso crees tu- dijo sonriendo – pero no será así por mucho tiempo

¡Díganme donde esta! – dije golpeando su celda - ¡vamos!

Horror: La oscuridad volverá y ustedes no podrán detenerlo ahora – dijo sonriendo

¡Malditos! – dije caminando hacia la salida

Pandora: Dile a la princesa que el volverá por lo que le pertenece – dijo ultimo antes de que yo saliera

Al salir mi padre y mi hermano me miraron algo preocupados en como salí, esto es mal.

Akino: ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo preocupado mirándome

El volverá – dije molesto mirando a mi padre

Claus: Debemos buscar sus restos – dijo serio – ellos mienten

No creo que mientan – dije nervioso – el si pudo sobrevivir

Akino: Debemos hacer una búsqueda – dijo serio mirándonos – no podemos dejar que el aparezca

Tengo miedo por Stella – dije preocupado

Claus: ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo preocupado

Me dijo Pandora que el volverá por lo que le pertenece – dije apretando mis puños – y eso es Stella

Akino: Por ahora no podemos decirle lo que paso – dijo seguro – ella se alterara y no queremos eso

Claus: Haremos una búsqueda a sus escondidas – dijo un poco tranquilo

Tienes razón – dije asintiendo mi cabeza

Adara

¿Lista querida? – dije emocionada mirándola

Stella: Mama si no me dices mas lo estaré – dijo riendo - ¿ya me puedo quitar la venda?

No – dije sonriendo – hasta que te diga te lo quitas ¿de acuerdo?

Stella: De acuerdo – dijo rendida

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, se que a ella le encantara esta sorpresa yo misma me encargue que se hiciera para mi pequeña. Ella tenía los ojos vendados, desde la mañana estaba preguntando que era lo que tenia y en este momento era el perfecto.

Lista – dije sonriendo

Stella: Más que lista – dijo asintiendo

Entonces quítate la venda ahora – dije feliz

Ella me hizo caso a lo que dije, y al dejar caer la venda sus ojos se hicieron más grandes de lo normal un brillo se ilumino en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Cada día agradezco de tenerla como hija…

¿Te gusta? – dije abrazándola

Stella: ¿Qué si me gusta? – dijo incrédula - ¡me encanta!

Era una capa color rojo intenso, tenía varios brillos rodeando la capa, una máscara color blanca que tenía varias gemas arriba de los ojos, a ella le ha gustado y quería esto. Yo solo quería hacerla feliz.

Yo se que a ti te gusta esto – dije acariciando su mejilla – ocultarte y mas para ellos y quise hacerlo para ti

Stella: Gracias mama – dijo abrazándome fuertemente – gracias…

Gracias a ti hija – dije sonriendo – tu eres una gran alegría para nosotros

Stella: Tu y papa son los mejores – dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos – ustedes me dieron el cariño que jamás tuve de nuevo de mis padres de sangre

Se que ellos te olvidaron querida – dije corriendo un mechón de su cara – pero tu padre y yo no lo haremos ahora ustedes son nuestra felicidad ahora

Stella: Te amo mama – dijo dándome un beso y un abrazo

Y yo te amo a ti Stella – dije tierna – pruébatelo ahora cuando tengamos reuniones con otros reinos tu y Rex podrán ocultar sus identidades ahora

Stella: Se que a Rex le encantara – dijo feliz - ¿todavía no llegan de entrenar?

No – dije tranquila negando – no deben tardar, por cierto querida quería preguntarte algo

Stella: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo confundida mirándome

¿Cómo sigue tu mano? – dije preocupada - ¿sigue roja?

Stella: Si – dijo asintiendo – pero lo más raro que no me duele ahora

Eso es raro- dije dudosa - ¿y tu cetro?

Stella: Me da miedo tomarlo – dijo temerosa – tengo miedo a que me queme de nuevo

Entiendo cariño – dije animándola – pero sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti querida

Stella: Y lo agradezco – dijo sonriéndome – es por eso que a ti no te puedo ocultar nada

Pasamos una gran tarde de madre e hija cada vez me enamoro de mi hermosa hija que tengo, puede que no sea de sangre pero para mí no es importante. Cada día me siento orgulloso de la gran hija que tengo, es una gran chica es fuerte, hermosa, tiene un carisma que jamás había conocido. No entiendo porque sus padres no quisieron encontrarla, ella sufrió mucho cuando recordó todos sus recuerdos, ella me conto todo lo que paso de niña hasta cuando apareció Hades y sobre su abuelo Apolo o como ella lo conoce mejor Michael, ese nombre yo lo conozco de algún lado.

Llego la noche y nos encontrábamos cenando todos juntos incluso las chicas de limpieza estaban cenando en otra mesa cerca de la nuestra, conozco a mi esposo y ha estado raro desde que llegaron de entrenar, a mi hijo Claus no se nota ni a Rex pero a mi marido sí.

Akino: ¿Te gusto tu sorpresa hija? – dijo sonriéndole

Stella: Por supuesto – dijo feliz – me encanto gracias papa

Akino: Para mi princesa lo que quiera – dijo cariñoso

Querido – dije cambiando un poco el tema – nos ha llegado la carta de la presencia del reino ante los demás reinos

Akino: Se me ha olvidado eso – dijo sorprendido

Claus: Eso quiere decir que tenemos que ir – dijo despreocupado

Akino: Y eso significa que mis hijos irán igual – dijo mirando a Rex y a Stella

Rex: No queremos causar incomodidades – dijo avergonzado – y sobre todo que se den cuenta que estamos vivos

Stella: Tranquilo – dijo sonriéndole – mama y papa tienen una capa y una máscara para ti

Rex: Gracias – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

De nada hijo – dije dándole un beso en su mejilla – será mejor terminar e ir a descansar mañana será un largo día

Todos estábamos de acuerdo y cada uno termino la cena y caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, estaba mirando el cuarto mientras que mi esposo leía un libro acerca de una mitología desde hace siglos.

¿Tanto te gusta ese libro? – dije curiosa mirándolo

Akino: Lo siento – dijo riendo – es solo que este libro me llamo la atención

Eres igual que Stella – dije acostándome alado de el – a ella le gusta leer ese tipo de cosas

Akino: Es mi hija que esperabas – dijo orgulloso

¿Crees que mañana se den cuenta que ella está viva? – dije temerosa – no quiero perderla

Akino: Y no lo harás – dijo mirándome fijamente – no dejare que ellos nos separen de nuestros hijos

Ellos también son reyes y tienen un gran poder Akino – dije preocupada

Akino: Pero ellos no tienen los mejores soldados – dijo serio – escucha amor ellos no nos separaran de ellos

Está bien – dije suspirando

Stella

Estaba tranquila mirándome en el espejo arreglándome, tenía un traje color azul marino con brillos, mi cabello color gris resaltaba con mi atuendo, mi cabello corto quedaba bien siempre creí el cabello largo quedaba bien pero al parecer el corto queda bien, tenia puesta mi capa que me habían regalado mis padres en verdad los quiero y he perdido el afecto que tenia con mis verdaderos padres ellos ya son felices juntos y además esperan un hijo asique ellos no se deben preocupar por mi ahora.

Al estar a la entrada del reino una nave nos estaba esperando, papa tenía su traje verde celeste con su corona color café mientras que mama su vestido color café claro y su corona color verde, Claus tenía un traje negro, que ambas muñecas tenía una especie de pulseras color verdes neón, su capa café, y su corona café con verde, Rex tenía un nuevo traje era color café y rayas verdes en los brazos y una corona que en verdad le queda bien.

Akino: ¿Listos? – dijo mirándonos a todos

Rex: Listos padre – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

Adara: Bien entonces vayamos – dijo sonriéndonos

Todos subimos junto con varios guardias del reino, el viaje seria corto a comparación con otras naves de los demás reinos, el reino es pequeño pero es avanzado, tiene un ejército muy equipado, medicina de alto nivel y sobre todo que no les gusta estar presumiendo esas cosas, por lo mismo que antes era un reino grande y poderoso.

Sabíamos que nos iban a dar una bienvenida en Alfea y de ahí en la escuela de hadas estarían los demás reinos "una fiesta" nos darían al honor de que el reino está de vuelta. Habíamos aterrizado a tierra pero antes de que se abriera la puerta, Rex y yo nos pusimos nuestras mascara y la gorra de las capas.

Akino: Bien es hora familia – dijo suspirando

Sé que a papa no le gusta este tipo de eventos, el le gusta estar alejado de todo tipo de cosas que el reino está de vuelta pero nadie sabe quien dijo que el reino seguía viviendo.

Miles de reporteros y entrevistadores nos empezaron a tomar fotos, todos empezamos a saludar por cortesía al llegar a un carruaje nos subimos y empezó el recorrido, me sentía rara al ver que todas las personas de Alfea nos saludaba y gritaba como locos.

Nadie sabía nuestras identidades de Rex y mía, confeti, luces por todos lados y cayendo sobre nosotros.

Al finalizar el recorrido llegamos a la escuela de hadas, reyes, reinas, princesas y príncipes nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Bajamos del carruaje y empezamos a saludar, no hable ni Rex igual solo saludamos con la mano y listo.

Cada reyes pasaron hasta llegar el turno de mis padres, el sentimiento de miedo y decepción me llego al ver como mis padres saludaron a mama y a papa, Luna tenía un pequeña barriga se notaba que debe tene meses de embarazo.

Radius: Sean bienvenidos – dijo sonriéndoles

Akino: Es un gusto poder estar aquí – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

Adara: Vaya está embarazada – dijo tranquila mirando a Luna

Luna: Si es un pequeño o pequeña – dijo sonriendo hasta mirarme - ¿ella es tu hija?

Adara: Si ella es mi hija –dijo abrazándome – su nombre es Cherry

Radius: Es un lindo nombre – dijo tranquilo estrechando su mano hacia la mía

Claus: Lo siento pero a mi hermana y a mi hermano no les gusta saludar – dijo interponiéndose – lo sentimos reyes

Luna: Entendemos – dijo curiosa – es un gusto, les quiero presentar a mis padres

Me lleno alegría y tristeza verlos de nuevo a ellos, pero no puedo dejar que me descubran odio que me tengan lastima, mis abuelos nos saludaron pero podía sentir algo extraño a mí, mi abuela me miraba muy detalladamente al igual que mi abuelo pero era más obvia mi abuela.

Después de tantos saludos, nos sentamos en una mesa que tenia nuestro nombre al frente, los demás reinos tenían su propia mesa, incluso estaba Nick que me sonreía supongo que el se dio cuenta de mi y de Rex.

También mire estaban ellos…

Todos sonreían y reían a la vez, pero el único que no reía era Riven era extraño pero así es el, mi mejor amigo se había olvidado de mi tan rápido al igual que los demás pero eso ya no me importa ahora.

Dieron su típico discurso hacia nosotros y la fiesta comenzó con toda la tranquilidad, bebían, bailaban, las pixies reían y jugaban con las demás hadas. Me puse de pie y fui directo al baño había tomado mucho jugo y no aguantaba más, al salir del baño Nick me estaba esperando.

Rayos…

Nick: Entonces estas viva – dijo mirándome fijamente

No se de que hablas – dije intentando caminar hasta que el se interpuso

Nick: ¿Por qué no quieres que los demás se enteren? – dijo serio – ellos deben estar felices por tu llegada

Cállate- dije entre dientes – no verlos de nuevo

Nick: Pero Stella – dijo preocupado –ellos

Ellos se olvidaron de nosotros – dije con todo el odio posible – no quiero saber de ellos, ni quiero que sepan de mi y de Rex

Nick: Entiendo – dijo suspirando - ¿puedo tener contacto contigo?

¿Por qué lo quieres? – dije seria – de seguro les iras a contar a todo el mundo que estoy viva

Nick: Si tu no quieres no lo hare – dijo tranquilo – extraño pasar tiempo contigo sabes

No me queda de otra – dije rodando mis ojos – bien tendremos contacto

Nick: Gracias- dijo sonriéndome - ¿Por qué tienes mascara?

Es obvio no – dije sarcástica

Nick: Lo siento – dijo riendo avergonzado - ¿puedes quitártela?

¿Por qué? - dije confundida

Nick: Me gustaría ver tu rostro – dijo sonrojado

Bien – dije quitándome la mascara

Al ver su expresión supe que quedo en shock al verme.

Nick: Wow – dijo asombrado mirándome – tu cabello

Lo se – dije tranquila – me gusta como quedo

Nick: Igual a mi – dijo asombrado – me gusta tu look

Bien – dije poniéndome la máscara de nuevo - ¿contento?

Nick: Cambiaste – dijo serio – y mucho diría yo

¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – dije curiosa – nadie lo ha notado excepto tu

Nick: Por tus ojos – dijo riendo – al ver tus ojos supe que eras tu y no me equivoque

Tendré que cambiar el color – dije soltando una risa

Nick: Sera mejor que me vaya – dijo mirándome – si nos ven correrán rumores de nosotros dos

¿Y qué importa? – dije despreocupada – a nadie le importa

Nick: Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo – pero debo volver mis padres deben de empezar a preocuparse nos vemos al rato

Me dio un beso en mi mejilla y salió corriendo, me di la vuelta y los vi ahí parados mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Abuelos …..


	7. Chapter 7 Abuelos

Abuelos.

Stella

Abuelos – dije con las pocas palabras que salían de mi boca al verlos frente a mí

Ellos estaban ahí mirándome, sentía muchas cosas al verlos, los extrañaba tanto…

Amadea: Stella – dijo con los llorosos – eres tu querida

Yo… - dije desviando mi mirada - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Alessio: Estas viva – dijo asombrado – pensamos que tu

Estaba muerta – dije fría – todos pensaron lo mismo

Amadea: Nosotros no pensamos eso querida – dijo intentando acercándose a mi

No quiero escucharlos – dije alejándome rápidamente – por favor hagan que no me vieron y sobre mi existencia

Alessio: Pero – dijo sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

Amadea: Tienen derecho de saber que estas viva querida – dijo preocupada y a la vez triste

No – dije seria – pase meses sin saber quien soy junto con Rex

Alessio: ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo preocupado – Stella ¿Qué paso?

El día que caí junto con Rex sobrevivimos – dije riendo sarcásticamente - alguien nos salvo y nos llevo a un reino

Alessio: Ese reino es – dijo sorprendido abriendo sus ojos

Si es Sorber – dije sin apartar mi mirada en mi abuelo – ellos nos dieron un hogar,, perdimos nuestra memoria Rex y yo duramos meses sin saber que paso pero saben algo gracioso….. hace unas semanas recordamos quienes somos pero al querer volver con ustedes fuimos traicionados

Amadea: No querida – dijo negando su cabeza – nosotros no nos olvidamos de ustedes

¿Entonces porque nunca fueron a buscarnos? – dije entre dientes molesta – al verlos tan felices sin nosotros desde ahí comprendimos que ya no pertenecíamos ahí

Alessio: Pueden volver – dijo triste – todavía hay tiempo

No – dije molesta – no volveremos ya tenemos un nuevo hogar, ya tengo una verdadera familia

Dicho ultimo me puse de nuevo mi mascara y la gorra. Me aleje de ellos no quería seguir discutiendo aunque por una parte se rompió aun mas ellos intentaron arreglar las cosas que desde hace mucho tiempo se había roto. Al estar en el centro del lugar, todos convivan tranquilamente, fui dura con ellos.

Gire mi vista donde estaban ellos…

Ellos reían y platicaban tranquilamente, junto con las pixies me dolía verlos de esa forma… Tan rápido se olvidaron de nosotros, Ian se olvido de su hermano, Barbao igual, mis padres también se olvidaron que tenían una "hija" y ahora son felices por tener una persona en el vientre de mi madre. Al menos yo no me siento de una manera patética tengo unos padres tan maravillosos que me quieren aun no ser de su sangre, pero me hacía falta la ausencia de mi abuelo.

Oh abuelo te extraño….

Estaba por dar un paso cuando unas manos me sujetaron bruscamente haciendo girar mi cuerpo, jamás había visto de una manera sorprendida, mi abuela estaba con los ojos llorosos, estaba muy alterada jamás la había visto de esa manera incluso da miedo.

Todos nos estaban observando, eso es lo que quería evitar, ver a mis abuelos frustrados.

Amadea: Por favor Stella – dijo llorando aun sujetando mis manos

Suéltame – dije intentando zafarme

Alessio: Por favor hija – dijo con los ojos llorosos – vuelve

Akino: Lo siento pero debemos irnos – dijo acercándose a nosotros

Luna: Mama – dijo confundida acercándose - ¿Qué sucede?

Amadea: ¡Ella está viva! – dijo gritando desesperada

Luna: Lo lamento a mi madre le da esos ataques después de la muerte de mi hija – dijo disculpándose – ven vamos mama

Vi como mi madre, intento quitar sus manos de la mía pero al tocar mis manos sentimos una corriente eléctrica sensorial lunar, ella al sentirlo su mirada se poso rápidamente hacia la mía, sus ojos estaban demasiados abiertos como si fueran a salirse de sus ojos.

Esto es malo, diablos.

Luna: Ste- Stella – dijo tartamudeando mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar

Adara: Lo siento es hora de irnos – dijo tomándome de las manos mientras nos alejábamos de ellos rápidamente

Claus y Rex se acercaron rápidamente todos nos miraban entendían que estaba pasando.

Claus: Esta fiesta término – dijo serio

Akino: Fue mala idea venir – dijo molesto mientras caminábamos

Estábamos por salir de la entrada de la escuela cuando sentí un poder sujetar mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que ese poder era de mi padre…

Voltee lentamente mi cabeza y ahí fue el peor error que cometí. Mis padres ya sabían de mi existencia junto con mis abuelos.

Radius: No te irás – dijo molesto mirándome

Suéltame – dije entre dientes intentando zafarme

Alessio: Stella hija – dijo preocupado – solo queremos que vuelvas

Fue ahí donde yo estalle como nunca después de tanto tiempo.

¡Ya me tienen harta! – dije desapareciendo su poder en mi cuerpo - ¡Basta!

Luna: ¡Estas viva! – dijo desesperada - ¡ Por dios estas viva!

Brandon: ¿Qu- que? – dijo tartamudeando

Ian: Stella – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Rex: Debemos irnos padre – dijo molesto mirándolo

Barbao: ¿Pa- padre? – dijo aturdido

Radius: ¡No te irás! – dijo molesto caminando lentamente – no te iras de ningún lado

Akino: Lamento decirlo rey pero mi hija y mi familia nos iremos – dijo interponiéndose frente a mi

Radius: ¡Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que debo hacer con mi hija! – dijo frustrado creando una esfera color naranja

Rápidamente contra ataque, hicieron una pequeña explosión, mi padre se sorprendió mirarme jamás había visto que usara el poder del sol y la luna juntos.

Yo ya no soy tu hija desde que se olvidaron de nosotros – dije molesta dando un paso hacia adelante – tanto como tú y mi madre ya no tienen hija

En eso llego la nave y todos subimos rápidamente, despego durante el camino fue silencioso no quería que esto pasara. Después de un rato habíamos vuelto a casa yo fui la primera en bajar y salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

Me sentía enojada con ellos, ahora se dignan en querer que volamos pero ya no más.

Descargue toda mi ira que tenía dentro de mí, lanzaba ataques por cualquier lado, mis lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, llegue a un punto que descargue un poder que tenía cuando estaba en la "diosa de la muerte" una gran bola negra hizo explosión en el cielo dejando caer pequeñas gotas negras.

Akino: Basta hija – dijo abrazándome fuertemente

Por favor – dije correspondiendo a su abrazo – no dejes que ellos vuelvan

Akino: No lo hare hija – dijo sobando mi espalda – no dejare que te aparten de mi

Adara: Tu eres nuestra hija ahora – dijo acercándose a nosotros – y nosotros no dejaremos que ellos vuelvan

Por favor no quiero- dije negando mi cabeza mientras seguía llorando – no quiero por favor

Akino: Tranquila – dijo preocupado – tranquila ya paso

Quiero a mi abuelo de vuelta – dije llorando aferrándome más a mi padre – extraño a mi abuelo Michael

Claus: Sera mejor volver al castillo – dijo serio – ella necesita descansar

Akino: Ven – dijo separándose un poco mirándome – vamos a casa

Pude ver una sonrisa tan mas sincera en sus ojos, tanto como el de el y como el de mama sus ojos mostraron sinceridad y cariño, limpie mis ojos bruscamente evitando a que cayeran mas lagrimas y caminamos de vuelta al castillo al llegar caminamos hacia a mi habitación, me recosté y alado mío estaban ellos en cada lado, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de mama mientras aun varias lagrimas salían, papa cantaba una linda melodía haciéndome sentir mejor.

Quisiera que esto no hubiera pasado.

En otro lado.

X: Ella ya hizo la señal – dijo sonriendo – ya sabes qué hacer

X: Bien – dijo serio - ¿en donde están?

X: Llévame con las 3 viejas antiguas – dijo riendo – ellas están en lo más profundo de aquí

X: ¿Y eso es? – dijo confundido mirándolo

X: El inframundo – dijo riendo fuertemente

Akino

Ya era un nuevo día, caminaba por los pasillos mientras miraba el lindo día que brindaba el sol y la naturaleza. Mi amada esposa y mi hija seguían durmiendo y no quise despertarlas a ambas, como le dije a Stella no dejare que ninguna persona me aparte de ella ni de Rex ahora ellos son mi familia y nadie le hace daño a mi familia.

X: Señor – dijo un guardia acercándose a mí

¿Qué sucede? – dije volteando a verlo

X: Están buscando a la princesa – dijo firme

¿Quién? – dije serio

X: Un joven llamado Riven – dijo recordando – viene hablar con la princesa

¿Viene solo? – dije alarmado

X: Si – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – verificamos si venían mas naves pero el solo viene en una nave

Bien – dije suspirando – déjalo pasar

X: Como ordene señor – dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de caminar

¿Cómo supo de aquí? – dije pensativo – nadie sabe cómo llegar al reino – reaccione al momento – a menos que ellos..

Stella

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude sentir que mi cama estaba vacía, de seguro mis padres no querían despertarme tan temprano, me levante y me dirigí hacia el baño, el agua corría por todo mi cuerpo mi mente estaba en otro mundo.

Al mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta que mi sol negro había vuelto de nuevo, al igual que la luna negra al revés de mi frente, me alarme un poco. No quería preocupar a mis padres o a Claus y a Rex, decidí dejar mi fleco para cubrirlo.

Me cambie por un vestido corto color blanco, unos tenis cafés (era sorprendente pero me sentía ahora más cómoda con tenis que con tacones), mi cabello suelto y mi corona en mi cabeza, al bajar los escalones me tope con una gran sorpresa para mí.

¿Qué haces aquí?-dije sorprendida mirándolo

Riven: Vine a verte – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Akino: Tranquila hija el vino solo – dijo apareciendo detrás de el mostrándome una sonrisa aliviada – nos verificamos que nadie más haya venido al reino

¿Para que viniste? – dije seria mirándolo, a pesar de lo que paso con el no puedo hacerme indiferente lo considero aun un amigo para mi

Riven: Ya te dije que vine a verte – dijo suspirando - ¿eso es malo?

Akino: Sera mejor que los deje a los dos solos – dijo tranquilo caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada – si necesitas algo me lo dices inmediato hija

Gracias papa – dije sonriéndole mientras salía del castillo

Me acerque a el, al parecer no estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que no haya muerto.

Sera mejor hablar en otro lugar – dije suspirando dándome la media vuelta – ven sígueme

El no dijo nada y solo se limito en seguirme, caminamos hacia el pequeño invernadero del castillo donde tienen todas las hiervas medicinales, había varios asientos donde sentarnos, una pequeña fuente color azul cielo, una sirvienta nos vio y nos pidió si queríamos algo de tomar o de comer, yo sugerí te verde y unos pastelitos.

Ambos nos sentamos, nadie hablo hasta que Riven lo hizo primero que yo.

Riven: Supongo que has estado aquí desde que te encontraron – dijo relajado mirándome

Si – dije tranquila mirando el lugar - ¿Cómo supiste el reino?

Riven: Me dijeron Han y Hon – dijo mirándome fijamente – ellos me dijeron donde encontrarte

¿Cómo lo supieron? - dije sorprendida – este lugar nadie lo ha encontrado

Riven: Ellos poseen un poder especial sintiendo tu aura mágica – dijo despreocupado – tanto sienten el tuyo como el de tu abuelo

Ya veo - dije comprendiendo todo - ¿desde cuándo lo saben?

Riven: Ellos lo saben cuando sintieron tus poderes hace unas semanas – dijo tranquilo – de hecho ellos vinieron aquí para verificar que si estaban en lo correcto

Tiene sentido – dije mirando la fuente – hace unas semanas pensaron que había un enemigo y el reino estaba alerta, entonces ellos eran

Riven: Yo jamás pensé que tu hayas muerto – dijo serio – yo fui el único que no lo pensó

¿Entonces porque tú nunca nos encontraste? – dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Riven: Fue difícil encontrar rastros de ustedes dos – dijo pensativo – sus cuerpos eran de un material diferente

¿De qué hablas? – dije confundida - ¿Cuáles cuerpos?

Riven: Escucha Stella – dijo firme – después de que tu y Rex cayeran al barranco nosotros queríamos ir con ustedes a rescatarlos pero el clima no los impidió, al regresar al día siguiente encontramos sus "cuerpos" pero todos creyeron que habían muerto excepto yo, yo sabía que esos no eran sus cuerpos quise que les hicieran un chequeo pero tus padres me lo negaron

Sigue – dije seria

Riven: Todos se resignaron que habían muerto, pero yo a escondidas cheque sus "cuerpos" pero al ver que eran de un extraño material – dijo serio

¿Qué clase de material? – dije curiosa

Riven: Era una mezcla de goma y de cera – dijo serio mirándome – desde ese día supe que ustedes no había muerto

Lo único que recuerdo al despertar era que una persona nos encontró en mal estado y nos llevo con mis padres – dije pensativa

Riven: Esa persona ¿se encuentra aquí? – dijo alarmado

No – dije negando mi cabeza – el se fue cuando Rex y yo seguíamos inconscientes

Riven: Esto es muy raro – dijo pensativo – cuando fuimos por ustedes al barranco tenían una extraña marca en sus dedos

¿Qué clase de marca? – dije confundida

Riven: Eran varias líneas – dijo serio – esto es extraño

Demasiado – dije seria – pero no puedo volver Riven

Riven: ¿Por qué no? – dijo sorprendido – deberían volver los dos

Nosotros ya tenemos un hogar – dije sonriendo un poco – este lugar ya es apreciado por mi y Rex

Riven: Esos reyes les tienen mucho cariño – dijo un poco más tranquilo

Y es cierto – dije sonriendo recordando cada momento que pasamos – ellos ahora son nuestra familia

Riven: Entiendo – dijo suspirando – después de todo acabo esto

Han pasado varios meses desde que esta batalla termino - dije suspirando - ¿Qué paso con Pandora y los demás?

Riven: Ellos se encuentran en la cárcel de máxima seguridad del mundo mágico – dijo tranquilo – ellos pasaran muchos años en la cárcel

Eso es bueno – dije aliviada

Durante toda la tarde hemos estado hablando, sobre mi y el. También me conto que hace días antes tuvo una cena con el padre de Musa y que les fue muy bien, su padre está feliz de que ellos estén de vuelta. Al llegar la noche le dije que se quedara era tarde para que regresara y era peligroso, todavía no se sabe que peligros hay afuera del reino y no dijo que no, cenamos todos en familia como siempre el se sorprendió como somos unidos Rex y yo con Claus y nuestros padres.

Al termino de la cena, mi padre le enseño donde dormiría, todos nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar yo seguía leyendo el libro acerca del poder lunar, solar, y el nuevo poder que se juntan que es el "estelar" al unirse ambos poderes. Estaba recostada leyendo cuando se abrió la puerta dejando a un "rey" con su bata verde y todo despeinado.

Akino: Todavía despierta – dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba en la puerta

Y tu como todo un rey – dije soltando una risa

Akino: Un rey tiene derecho de estar en este estado – dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a la cama

Siempre – dije riendo mirándolo

Akino: Al parecer tuviste una gran platica con tu amigo – dijo mirándome un tanto preocupado

¿Por qué esa cara? – dije confundida - ¿no te agrado que haya venido?

Akino: Un poco – dijo suspirando – lo siento hija, pero no quiero que tu sufras y me aparten de ti

Ni yo quiero que me aparten de ustedes – dijo tomando su mano – ustedes ahora son mi familia y no quiero que ellos me separen de ustedes

Akino: No quiero llegar a una gran discusión con los demás reinos – dijo serio – pero si es necesario para que no me aparten de mis hijos lo hare

Solo espero que Radius y Luna no lo hagan – dije preocupada – no quiero llegar a luchar con ellos, yo quiero estar aquí con ustedes al igual que Rex ustedes nos brindaron mucho al llegar a este reino

Akino: Jamás me arrepentiré de tener a dos grandes y maravillosos hijos como ustedes – dijo sonriéndome – ambos son maravillosos

Y ustedes unos grandes padres – dije abrazándolo

Akino: Oh mi pequeña – dijo abrazándome – son lo mejor que nos ha pasado


	8. Chapter 8 Pesadillas

Pesadillas

Winx

Miles de recuerdos invadían su mente, la muerte, sus amigos, su familia, su primer amor incluso la misma persona que ha estado apareciendo desde que comenzó todo aquella figura femenina le ha estado mostrando series de imágenes donde ella sale de pequeña que ella no recuerda con exactitud, la muerte de su abuelo, su tío causante de la muerte del ser que quería demasiado.

Pero no comprendía que estaba pasando solo entendía que la estaba torturando o eso pensaba ella…..

Stella: ¿Qué hago aquí? – dijo confundida sobre la niebla oscura

X: Vine a traerte a este lugar –dijo seria mirándola

Stella: ¿Para qué? – dijo seria – has estado apareciendo mucho estos días

X: Vengo por un propósito – dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar sobre la oscuridad

Stella: ¿Cuál es? – dijo sin ninguna expresión sobre su lugar

X: Que entiendas tu profecía – dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo

Stella: ¡Espera! – dijo corriendo hacia ella

De un momento a otro, ella no se encontraba en el vacío, estaba en una especie de castillo destruido por un momento pensó que era donde vivía su abuelo pero vio mas y no lo era.

Miles de cuadros desgarrados, vidrios rotos de varios colores, sangre por cualquier lado, ella comenzaba a tener miedo de nuevo ¿pero porque? Ella ya no sentía eso de nuevo pero al ver sangre recordó cuando su abuelo murió enfrente de ella.

Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y poco a poco perdía el equilibrio de ello, sus manos comenzaban a perder la fuerza que tenía antes, de un momento a otro cayó al suelo sin importar que había vidrios rotos alrededor de ella. Un extraño ruido hizo reaccionarla y vio a una figura masculina caminar donde ella se encontraba.

Esa figura masculina se le hacía familiar pero no sabe de dónde, tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, su cabello largo dorado, unos anillos sobre sus dedos, una especie de armadura color plateada con rojo, una espada tan puntiaguda, y su cabello recogido en una coleta pero no venia solo… había un muchacho menor que el, a diferencia de la estatura y su esbelto cuerpo, aquel muchacho pequeño de ojos jade miel, con una soga negra, no era tan alto como el muchacho alrededor de el pero unos centímetros le sacaba.

X: ¿Que hacemos en este lugar Luke? – dijo el menor mientras caminaba detrás de el

Luke: No seas terco Mir – dijo serio sin quitar su mirada – venimos por el pergamino

Mir: No soy miedoso – dijo un poco molesto – pero sabemos que este lugar ha sido masacrado por el chico negro

Luke: Si quieres quédate y avísame – dijo deteniendo sus pasos para voltear a verlo fijamente – pero este pergamino esta aquí y el no lo ha buscado

Mir: Tu solo quieres venganza que tus padres te hayan abandonado – dijo serio cruzándose de brazos

Luke: Y a ti tus padres los mataron – dijo de la misma forma

Mir: Cállate – dijo entre dientes molesto – ese tonto reino mataron a mis padres y a mi hermana

Luke: Solo camina ya – dijo fastidiado dándose la vuelta

Ella los siguió aquellos dos muchachos que a cada rato peleaban, tenían mentalidades muy diferentes pero siempre estaban juntos ¿Qué lazo tienen ellos dos?. Los siguió hasta dar a una pintura de una mujer con un gran vestido pero estaba bañado de sangre, ella podía hablar pero ninguno de ellos le hacían caso era como si fuera invisible ante ellos, una vez que el grande con su espada mágica ilumino la pintura se abrió dejando un pasadizo secreto alrededor del castillo.

Ella continuo siguiéndolos hasta llegar al centro del lugar, pudo ver que lo único que iluminaba era un pergamino brillando intensamente.

Mir: ¿Ese es el pergamino que hablaban ellos no es cierto? – dijo sorprendido mirándolo

Luke: Así es – dijo serio – este pergamino habla sobre el futuro que nos vendrá

Mir: ¿Por qué ellos lo harían? – dijo sin entender – no lo entiendo

Luke: Porque ellos – dijo dando unos pasos hasta llegar al pergamino – es donde sabremos sobre nuestro destino

Una vez que tomo el pergamino, se ilumino dejando ver unas extraños símbolos sobre la pared, la pared se torno de un color blanco y el cuarto se convirtió en gris.

Mir: ¿Qué dice? – dijo confundido mirando los símbolos

Luke: Esos símbolos hablan de una profecía – dijo serio mirándolo de reojo

Mir: ¿Pero que dicen? – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero

Luke: Habla del futuro del mundo mágico – dijo caminando hacia los símbolos – "entre el bien y el mal hay un paso, la oscuridad ha permanecido oculto durante años, pero un ser poderoso destruirá todo lo que rodea, sin importar las vidas que pasen por el frente de el, matara, disfrutara, pero un ser diferente a el querrá evitar aquella destrucción de miles de personas. Guerra entre ellos, sangre, sudo y lagrimas pero un día aquel ser poderoso del mal obtendrá un poder legendario el cual matara de esa persona"

Mir: Que horrible – dijo preocupado

Luke: "Pero solo una persona destinada por valor y valentía tendrá ese verdadero poder, y esa chica es una princesa rubia, sus dos poderes ayudaran a evitar aquella destrucción, pero para eso tendrá que obtener ese poder gracias a un ser querido" – dijo leyendo los símbolos

Mir: ¿Y quién es esa persona? – dijo confundido

Luke: Su abuelo – dijo serio – él le dará el poder para detenerlo

Mir: ¿Porque le daría su poder a su nieta? – dijo sorprendido

Luke: Porque en el pergamino su abuelo tiene que morir para que ella tenga la profecía – dijo volteándolo a ver

Mir: ¿Qu- que? – dijo alarmado

Luke: El pergamino del destino – dijo volviendo su mirada a los símbolos – este pergamino está hecho para conocer el destino de las personas que él escribe, es un ser mágico que está destinado a conocer su destino de aquellas personas que escriba

Mir: Entonces ese pergamino escogió a esa chica – dijo preocupado

Luke: Así es – dijo serio – pero viene la parte mala del pergamino acerca de su profecía

Mir: ¿Y qué es? – dijo mirándolo fijamente

Luke: Que ella posee el verdadero infierno – dijo mirándolo de reojo – ella nació para matar

Mir: Pe- pero se supone que ella es la salvación del mundo mágico y de detener al hombre negro – dijo retrocediendo lentamente

Luke: Ella nacerá para dos cosas – dijo serio señalando con sus dedos unas figuras de una niña alegre – para el bien o – señalo una niña con mucha sangre – o para el mal, de ella dependemos de nuestro destino, si el infierno se apodera de ella estamos acabados

Mir: Pero ¿hay una salvación? – dijo temblando

Luke: Ella tendrá la marca de nacimiento – dijo serio señalando sus pequeños brazos de un sol y una luna – si su sol y su luna no aparecen es que estará a salvo el mundo mágico pero si el sol y su luna están negras y mas su luna negra esta volteada en su frente quiere decir que ella será la persona que destruya todo a su paso

Ella negaba su cabeza no sabía que estaba pasando con exactitud pero al verse ella de niña en dos modos supo que ella puede cambiar el mundo…. O puede destruirlo entonces aquella vez que se encontró a su abuelo en el laberinto mágico supo porque su abuelo se disculpo con ella.

"yo tengo la profecía"

De un momento a otro ella estaba sentada sobre su cama con la respiración agitada, varias gotas en su cabeza caían de tanto sudar, su cuerpo estaba temblando ella ya había despertado, miraba por los lados si era real pero estaba en lo cierto, su abuelo la mintió todos estos años, su collar era un escudo para evitar de que se transformara en el mismísimo diablo.

Stella: He sido engañada durante años – dijo molesta apretando sus dientes al igual que sus sabanas – abuelo tu me hiciste esto….


	9. Chapter 9 Oscuridad

Oscuridad

Debajo de lo más profundo había el mal, lo más desagradable para alguna personas para otras es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Un ser poderoso lleno de odio recorre sus venas cuando perdió lo más preciado en todo el mundo, su madre y al amor de su vida ser asesinada por su propia sangre. Su hermano fue el causante del odio y la soledad que ha tenido desde años hasta su existencia hasta su muerte, el mato a su "única sangre" pero aquella persona que odia tanto supo que la única persona que está con vida es su padre.

Algo débil con dificultad subía aquellas escaleras donde lo conducirán con aquellas personas que saben todo desde que nacen hasta su muerte…. Pero no venia solo, venia un joven con él desde que lo conoció hizo una promesa que permanecería con él hasta que se marcha de la vida.

X: ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – dijo el joven sujetando del brazo a su señor

Hades: Hemos venido aquí con solo un propósito – dijo con la respiración agitada

X: He escuchado que ellas saben de todo – dijo serio mirando el lugar

X: Ellas saben todo, el Oráculo solo sabe lo esencial – dijo subiendo las escaleras

Continuaron subiendo poco a poco las escaleras eran muchos, pero como iban avanzando se daban cuenta que el infierno era muy oscuro y hostil a la vez. Se detuvieron a la mitad del camino e joven frunció el ceño al detenerse en seco.

X: ¿Porque se detuvo? – dijo confundido mirándolo

Hades: Mis pequeños – dijo sonriéndoles fijamente

X: ¡¿Que es esa cosa?! – dijo alterado mirando aquella cosa grande

Hades: Tranquilo es solo mi pequeña mascota – dijo mirándolo de reojo

X: "Si claro pequeña mascota" – dijo sarcástico en sus pensamientos

Aquella criatura más de 10 metros de alto, era un perro del inframundo para servir al dios de la muerte, aquella criatura de 3 cabezas, color negro, grandes dientes afilados, una mirada de odio. Aquella le servía a su señor de la muerte.

Hades: Sigamos necesito hablar con ellas –dijo dándose la vuelta para continuar

El chico asintió y continuaron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar lo más alto, un pequeño cuarto color negro, en las paredes había miles de cráneos de muchas personas que han sido asesinadas o simplemente dejaron el mundo de forma natural. Al estar dentro pudieron ver que había tres personas al igual que ellos, cada una de ellas tenia puesta capuchas negras cubriendo sus rostros pero de diferentes estaturas, la primera era la más alta de ellas, la segunda era la mediana y la ultima era la más chaparra de ellas; cada una de ellas poseía un poder que nadie se había imaginado.

La alta de ellas era futuro, la mediana presente y la última es pasado. Aquellas que conocen el futuro, presente, pasado de cada una de las personas mágicas que había en el mundo mágico

Hades: Señoritas – dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Futuro: Vaya si es el mismísimo Hades – dijo la más alta de las tres

Pasado: Escuchamos que la Princesa de Solaria te dio la peor paliza de tu vida – dijo burlona la mas chaparra mirándolo

Hades: Al parecer el chisme fue más rápido que lo pensaba – dijo serio caminando hacia el cuarto

Presente: ¿A qué has venido Hades? – dijo la mediana cruzándose de brazos mirándolo fijamente

Hades: Vine solo a visitarlas –dijo tranquilo tocando los cráneos de las paredes – eso es todo

Futuro: Habla no tenemos todo el tiempo – dijo la alta seria

Hades: Me gustaría sabes porque mi sobrina – dijo entre dientes recordando – porque ella me gano

Las tres hechiceras soltaron una pequeña risa cada una… provocando que el dios se enojara.

Hades: ¿Se puede saber porque se ríen? – dijo molesto mirándolas

Presente: Hades querido esa pregunta es muy fácil – dijo la mediana riendo – la Princesa Stella posee un poder inimaginable

X: ¿Qué clase de poder? – dijo el joven confundido levantando una ceja – se supone que ella posee el sol y la luna

Pasado: Exacto – dijo la chaparra – su poder es muy poderoso tiene la capacidad de muchas cosas

Hades: Yo le quite sus poderes – dijo molesto - ¿Cómo es posible de que haya tenido de vuelta sus poderes? Yo mismo se los quite

Futuro: Hades – dijo la más alta seria – tú al momento que abriste el sello no hizo efecto en ella

X: ¿Qué quiere decir? – dijo el joven sin entender

Presente: Ella debe renunciar a sus poderes – dijo la mediana – si ella renuncia a sus poderes, en automático los perdería para siempre

Hades: Entonces ella debe perderlos por sí misma – dijo serio - ¿entonces porque los Titanes no me obedecían del todo?

Futuro: Porque ellos obedecen únicamente a Apolo – dijo la más alta tranquila –Apolo al cerrar a los Titanes, ellos sintieron su poder y eso quiere decir que Stella posee el poder de Apolo es por eso que ellos obedecen a Stella y lo que era de Apolo

Hades: Tkss – dijo apretando sus dientes con fuerza - ¿Cómo puedo tener sus poderes?

X: Tendrás que hacer que ella renuncie a ellos – dijo la chaparra – si ella renuncia tu los tendrás por ser su sangre cercana a Apolo

Hades: Tendré que volver a hacer el sello del inframundo – dijo serio -así de esa forma ella renunciara de nuevo y de definidamente

Presente: Pero cuidado si su poder no acepta al estar en ti podría causar un grave problema – dijo la mediana seria

X: ¿Qué clase de problema? – dijo el joven preocupado

Futuro: La extinción del mundo mágico - dijo la alta mirándolo sería – si su cuerpo no lo acepta todo el universo mágico desaparecerá

El joven quedo alarmado, si su señor no acepta el poder de la princesa todo el mundo mágico se acabaría por completo.

Hades: Eso no pasara – dijo seguro – yo mismo me encargare de eso

Pasado: Todo puede pasar Hades – dijo seria mirándolo –no te confíes

Hades: Soy el dios de la muerte – dijo serio – no puedo morir

Presente: La princesa Stella ella también es una semidiosa – dijo sonriendo –ella posee sangre de un dios

Hades: Es hora de irnos – dijo molesto dándose la media vuelta

Pasado: Adiós Hades – dijo sonriendo – esperemos verte de nuevo

Hades: Igual damas – dijo sin darse la vuelta

Ellos salieron de la habitación dejando solas a las tres hermanas, el dios molesto fue bajando las escaleras con su súbdito, al llegar a la entrada el dios de la muerte en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa.

X: ¿Porque esa sonrisa señor? – dijo curioso mirándolo

Hades: Tendremos que ir a un lugar mi querido Clark –dijo sonriendo – a un lugar muy especial para mi

Clark: ¿Qué clase de lugar señor? – dijo confundido

Hades: Ya lo veras Clark – dijo sonriendo caminando poco a poco

Clark: ¿Y Pandora y los demás? – dijo serio -¿los dejaremos en esa prisión?

Hades: Ellos nos están esperando cuando el pase el momento indicado – dijo tranquilo – ven será ir al castillo

En otro lugar

Brandon: ¡Ella está viva! – dijo gritando eufórico

Ian: Ella nunca murió – dijo entre dientes molesto golpeando su cabeza

Barbao: Alguien más lo sabia – dijo serio mirándolos a cada uno de ellos

Bloom: ¿Quién? – dijo molesta – todos estos meses hemos creído que ella murió junto con Rex

Oráculo: Me temo que yo sé quiénes saber la verdad – dijo triste entrando hacia la oficina

Radius: ¡Dígame! – dijo gritando - ¡dígame quienes sabían que mi hija estaba viva todo este tiempo!

Alessio: ¡Cállate Radius! – dijo el ex rey molesto mirándolo - ¡tú eres el menos en hablar!

Faragonda: Sera mejor que todos nos calmemos – dijo seria – tenemos que saber quiénes sabían que Stella y Rex nunca murieron en aquella batalla

Oráculo: Me temo directora Faragonda que dos personas supieron todo este tiempo que ellos seguían vivos –dijo suspirando

Alessio: ¿Quiénes? – dijo serio

Oráculo: Han y Hon lo saben – dijo serio – ellos sabían desde hace unas semanas que ellos estaban con vida durante todos estos meses

Helio: Pero ¿Por qué? – dijo preocupado - ¿Por qué nunca no los dijeron?

Nen: Porque ellos yo se los pedí – dijo serio de brazos cruzados apareciendo – yo les pedí que no les contaran a nadie

Radius: ¡Desgraciado! – dijo apunto de atacarlo

Brandon: ¡Te voy a matar maldito! – dijo apunto de abalanzarse

Timmy: ¡Detente Brandon! – dijo sujetándolo

Brandon: ¡Todo este tiempo lo sabían! – dijo llorando del coraje intentando zafarse

Nen: ¿Sabes porque lo hice? – dijo serio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Tecna: ¿Porque? – dijo molesta

Layla: Habla antes de que te destruyamos – dijo enojada

Nen: Porque ella quería estar de nuevo con su abuelo –dijo apretando sus puños – yo sentí cuando ella quería dejar este mundo para estar con el

Todos se quedaron impactados con tal confesión de aquel Ninfo mágico…nadie lo esperaba.

Alessio: ¿Por qué? – dijo comenzando a llorar

Nen: Porque ella quería ser feliz de nuevo – dijo un poco triste desapareciendo


	10. Chapter 10 Palabras

Palabras

Hon: Después de todo les dijiste – dijo tranquila sentándose alado de el

Nen: Ellos no merecen que vuelvan a encontrarse con ella – dijo serio mirando el lago

Ambos miraban el agua azul del pequeño lago, el ruido del aire se escuchaba para ambos, los dos sabían las consecuencias que llevaría esto por no haber hablado acerca de la nieta de un gran dios poderoso.

Hon: Ella al parecer está bien con los reyes – dijo seria mirándolo de reojo

Nen: Después de todo ella quería ser feliz de nuevo – dijo con un semblante tranquilo

Hon: ¿Por qué nunca no los dijiste? – dijo seria volteando a verlo – tu desde un inicio sabias que ella no murió con Rex

Nen: Recuerdo su mirada ese día que ella recupero sus poderes – dijo tranquilo mirando el lago – esa mirada me recuerda tanto a Apolo

Hon: Ella es la viva imagen de el – dijo sonriendo de lado

Nen: Pero también tiene sangre de Hades – dijo chasqueando sus dientes – ella tiene sangre de la muerte y de la luz

Hon: Ella es la luz del todo el universo mágico – dijo tranquila

Nen: Debemos encontrar el pergamino del destino Hon – dijo serio

Hon: ¿Para qué? – dijo confundida – ese pergamino esta extinto desde hace décadas

Nen: Yo se que está vivo – dijo seguro – debe de estar en alguna parte estoy seguro

Hon: ¿Por qué lo quieres encontrar? – dijo seria – Apolo nos dijo que el tenia que sacrificarse para poder pasarle los poderes a la princesa Stella

Nen: Pero necesito saber algo – dijo serio – en ese pergamino dirá si ella es una diosa de la muerte o la diosa del sol

Hon: Dudo que ese pergamino nos diga eso – dijo suspirando – además debemos encontrar primero los 2 libros del rayo de luz dorada

Nen: Esos pergaminos están cerca de nosotros – dijo tranquilo sonriendo de lado

Hon: ¿De qué estás hablando Nen? – dijo confundida

Nen: El primer libro está en el castillo Sorber – dijo tranquilo – y el segundo libro está perdido en algún lugar

Hon: Entonces debemos ir por ese libro- dijo seria

Nen: Así es – dijo serio – iremos a darle una visita a la princesa y al guerrero

Stella

Buenos días – dije tranquila besando las mejillas de mi padre e madre

Akino: Hola hija – dijo sonriendo

Adara: ¿Dormiste bien querida? – dijo sonriéndole

Como nunca – dije tranquila

Claus: Ella siempre ronca madre – dijo burlón

Rex: Te apoyo hermano – dijo entre risas

Riven: Me consta – dijo sonriendo un poco

Jajaja que graciosos – dije sarcástica mirándolos

El día paso tranquilamente, trate de estar lo más tranquilamente que se podía no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que había pasado anoche en mis sueños.

Tan solo recordad me da tristeza y decepción que mi abuelo no me haya contado nada desde un inicio. Ahora tengo que vivir con esto, me encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca mientras que Riven, Rex y Claus entrenaban con mi padre.

Leía el libro "el viajero" escrito por ese rayo de luz dorada que todo mundo lo conoce que por cada viaje que hace cuenta una anécdota sobre el mundo mágico incluso que viajo a la tierra desde hace años.

"Mi primer viaje"

"Quien diría que en esta vida te das cuenta que estas solo."

"Hay gente que te mira y no le da importancia"

"Es por eso que quise escribir este libro"

"Mi primer viaje fue en otoño cuando las hojas estaban marchitadas de un color café y naranja"

"Donde el viento soplaba mucho, donde tenias que abrigarte bien para no enfermarte"

"Yo amo esta época del año, porque disfruto como el viento sopla en mi cara"

"Con bolígrafo hecho por mi avece de madera, tinta de lodo negro, y una libreta hecha que hice avece de hojas de los arboles"

"Estoy sentado en una roca debajo de un pequeño árbol, donde poca gente pasa con sus cosas cargadas en su espalda después de un largo día de trabajo"

"Tengo la costumbre de tener algo en la boca como un pequeño palillo mientras escribo esto"

"Durante este viaje espero poder encontrar lo que realmente quiero"

"Muchos dicen ¿Qué propósito tenemos en esta vida al nacer?"

"Esa pregunta me la hago todos los días al despertar"

"Las nubes están de un pequeño color azul"

"Me gustaría ser una nube, porque ellas son libres, pueden hacer muchas cosas, como esconderse cuando quiere llover"

"Estoy emocionado porque desde mañana comienzo mi gran viaje"

"Es algo emocionante poder conocer el propósito de estar con vida"

"Espero que algún día alguien vea este libro y se dé cuenta acerca de mi vida"

Tu vida – dije tranquila leyendo en voz alta

Adara: Con que aquí estas – dijo apareciendo detrás mío

Hola mama – dije tranquila cerrando el libro - ¿sucede algo?

Adara: Nada de qué preocuparse –dijo sentándose alado mío - ¿leyendo?

Bueno como los hombres están entrenando yo quise venir a leer un poco – dije tranquila mirándola

Adara: Esos hombres – dijo rodando sus ojos mientras ambas reíamos

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta mama? – dije mirándola fijamente

Adara: Claro – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

¿Por qué nos adoptaron tu y papa? – dije seria

Adara: Supongo que esa pregunta llegaría algún día – dijo relajada – veras querida cuando tu y Rex aparecieron al reino mi corazón me dijo que los amara con todo mi ser

¿Por qué? –dije confundida- no entiendo

Adara: Stella querida yo sentía la necesidad de darte amor y cariño – dijo recorriendo un mechón de mi rostro – se que ustedes proveniente de otras familias, tu provienes de un reino, eres una princesa pero mi corazón me dice que te cuide como mi propia hija a la cual jamás tuve

¿Por qué no volviste a tener otro hijo? – dije preocupada – eres joven

Adara: Mi embarazo de Claus fue de un alto riesgo – dijo sonriendo un poco – si llegara a estar de nuevo embarazada moriría al parto

Oh lo siento – dije arrepentida – no quise incomodarte mama

Adara: Tranquila Stella – dijo riendo – además tengo 3 hijos maravillosos que jamás quiero que se aparten de mi lado

Yo no quiero separarme de ustedes – dije abrazándola escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho – yo los amo mucho son unos grandes padres ustedes me quieren tal y como soy a pesar de ser sangre asesina

Adara: Tú no eres ese tipo de personas Stella – dijo separándose de mi – la sangre no define lo que eres

Pero Hades mato a mi abuelo – dije triste – yo solo soy una persona que hace daño

Adara: La sangre no define querida –dijo sonriéndome – tú decides que eres en realidad

Gracias mama – dije sonriendo nuevamente abrazándola – eres la mejor mama del mundo

Adara: Y tú la mejor hija del mundo – dijo sobando mi espalda

Me sentía como una verdadera familia….

Akino

X: Lo lamento señor – dijo serio

Supongo que por algo pasan las cosas – dije suspirando – gracias por avisarme puedes retirarte

Mi soldado se fue dejándome descanterando ante tan noticia, pobre de ellos.

Rex: ¿Por qué esa cara padre? – dijo preocupado entrando - ¿sucede algo?

La reina Luna acaba de perder a su hijo – dije triste – me llego un comunicado que fue un aborto natural

Rex: Oh no – dijo preocupado - ¿Cómo esta?

Esta devastada pero aun mas por el hecho que Stella está viva y no fueron por ella – dije suspirando

Rex: Debo ir a verla – dijo triste

Es tu decisión hijo – dije preocupado – pero me preocupa lo que pase haya si vas

Rex: Y a mi padre pero debo hacerlo – dijo preocupado


	11. Chapter 11 Encuentro no Amistoso

Reencuentro no amistoso.

"Un sonido de algo que se rompe

Despierto del sueño

Un sonido lleno de desconocimiento

Intenta cubrir mis oídos

Pero no puedo ir a dormir

El dolor de mi garganta empeora

Intenta cubrirlo

No tengo voz

Hoy escucho ese sonido de nuevo

Estoy soñando de nuevo

Ese sonido

Una grieta de nuevo en este lago congelado

Me tire en el lago

Enterré mi voz por ti

Sobre el lago de invierno fui arrojado

Se formo un hielo espeso

Enterré el sueño brevemente

Mi agonizante dolor de fantasma

Sigue siendo el mismo

Me he perdido

O te he ganado

De repente corro hacia el lago

Y miro mi reflejo de mi cara

Por favor no digas nada

Alcanzar mi mano para cubrir mi boca

Pero al final la primavera

Vendrá algún día

El hielo se derretirá y fluirá

Dime si mi voz no es real

Si no debería haberme tirado

Dime si esto no es real

Dime lo que suponía que debía hacer entonces"

"Capitulo Dos"

"Mi razón por la cual no me doy por vencido"

"A veces en la vida no es como uno quisiera, tienes que pasar miles de obstáculos para poder llegar al lugar donde perteneces. En muchas ocasiones uno siempre se pregunta ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué no le pasa otra persona y no a mi?."

"Siempre al pasar una edad que uno madure se pregunta ese tipo de cosas cuando algo le sale mal, pero por algo pasan las cosas es el destino que hace que sucedan las cosas."

"Unos para bien y otros para mal, pero quién lo diría ¿puedo aguantar todo lo que me rodea?; no suelo ser ese tipo de personas que se dan por vencido"

"Porque me gustan los desafíos"

"Y"

"Ese tipo de desafíos es por la cual uno no se da por vencido a pesar de todo"

Winx

Aquella mañana con un sol iluminando todo el universo mágico junto con la de la tierra, pero a pesar de ser un grandioso día es un doloroso para una mujer que perdió algo dentro de ella, devastada por perder a una criatura dentro de ella; que es un sangre perdió, le duele a ver perdido a una criatura que dentro de meses tendría en sus brazos, también algo que le duele mucho mas es saber que su preciosa y amada hija está viva y que ahora no quiere saber nada de ellos en lo absoluto.

La noche anterior los amigos de su hija acompañaron al padre de su amiga, el rey odiándose más aun al saber que perdió una sangre de él, perdió a su padre en una batalla contra su hermano, su hija jamás murió en aquella batalla contra su tío, y su amada esposa perdió a su hijo.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué a nosotros? Desde que paso ese acontecimiento siempre se maldice en su interior por todo lo que había pasado, se divorcio de su esposa, su hija no la podía ver, su padre murió y ahora que su hijo que venía en camino murió de un aborto natural a causa de que su única y apreciada hija apareció.

Tenía miles de emociones dentro.

Sus suegros a pesar de que nunca les creyeron están apoyándolos por aquella noticia tan triste para todos, se sienten mal pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿no? . Sus amigos estaban en el castillo tristes por lo que le acaba de pasar a la reina de la luna.

Pero no contaban que un viejo amigo iría a visitarlos….

Bloom

Lockett: Pobre de la reina luna – dijo sobre mi hombro triste

Lo sé – dije sin ánimos – todo esto está pasando

Musa: No puedo contactarme con Riven – dijo decepcionada – ya lleva un día que no aparece

Timmy: Dijo que iría algún lugar – dijo preocupado

Tune: Que descortés de el – dijo molesta cruzando sus pequeños brazos

Barbao: Deberían ir a descansar chicos – dijo preocupado mirándonos a todos

Ian: No puedo dejar a la reina – dijo negándose – no pienso moverme de aquí

Oráculo: Es lo mejor para todos – dijo triste – deben descansar chicos

Nadie quería irse de la sala real, todos nos encontrábamos mal en todos los aspectos, al enterarnos que Stella y Rex nunca murieron nos hizo sentirnos las peores personas del mundo, no confiamos que ellos habían muerto y dejamos pasar esto.

Al ver su mirada ese día que se enfrento a su padre nos dimos cuenta del error que cometimos pero jamás nos imaginamos que ellos habían sobrevivido a esa caída tan grande y profunda, al ver sus cuerpos desangrarse supimos que no podíamos hacer nada.

Solo espero que mi mejor amiga nos perdone…

Todos negamos a la petición de Barbao y del Oráculo pero por alguna razón en la mirada de Barbao supimos que algo anda mal.

Brandon: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo alarmado

Barbao: El está aquí – dijo sorprendido mirando hacia la puerta – el está aquí

Barbao empezó a correr hacia la puerta y todos nos alarmamos, los chicos sacaron sus armas y nosotros íbamos detrás de ellos para podernos transformar. Al correr por las escaleras del reino, al correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de un golpe de parte de Brandon azoto la puerta.

Y nos llevamos una sorpresa muy grande…

Ian: Hermano.. – dijo sorprendido dejando caer sus dagas al suelo

Rex

Al llegar al reino tenia miles de emociones se notaban en mí, pero tome valentía y camine los guardias se sorprendieron de mí y me dejaron pasar.

Al abrir la puerta sentía un extraño sentimiento al estar de nuevo en este lugar, pero no podía hacerme para atrás ya estoy aquí y debo afrontarlo ahora. No escuchaba sonidos de ningún lado del reino, ni las sirvientas se escuchaban haciendo sus cosas; me preocupaba la reina Luna ella me crio desde que estuve aquí.

Al estar caminando por los pasillos miles de recuerdos aparecían en mi mente, cuando corría por hacer enfadar a Barbao por haberle pintado la barba o la vez que por accidente perdió su barba; me llenaba de un sentimiento algo lindo y gracioso al recordar eso.

Pero el momento más maravilloso de mi vida fue que la reina Luna anuncio que esperaba una linda niña fue el momento más hermoso y lindo de mi vida. Me sentía muy emocionado porque los reyes tendrían a su primer hijo, que llenaría de alegría en todo el reino tanto como el de Solaria y de la Luna.

Al estar subiendo las escaleras comenzaba a tener más nervios de lo normal; al caminar por los pasillos un silencio había dentro del lugar, se sentía estar dentro del lugar. Al ver frente a frente de la puerta color blanca con varias líneas de color azul pastel.

Tome un gran respiro y toque la puerta en segundos abrí la puerta dejando sorprendidos a los padres de mi niña.

Hola reyes – dije haciendo una reverencia

Radius: Rex – dijo sorprendido mirándome – pe pero tu

Vine a ver como esta alteza – dije sonriendo un poco

Camine con pasos lentos hacia la enorme cama matrimonial, ella estaba sorprendida mirándome de pies a cabeza era como si fuera un fantasma.

Luna: Rex – dijo asombrada

¿Cómo esta alteza? – dije sentándome en una de las esquinas de la cama

Luna: Yo… - dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior – yo..

Radius: Tranquila querida – dijo sobando su espalda con delicadeza – todo estará bien

Lamento por haber venido de esta manera – dije un poco apenado – pero tenía que venir a verla

Radius: Tranquilo hijo no pidas una disculpa – dijo tranquilo mirando a la reina – no pensamos que vendrías

Me entere lo que paso – dije un poco nervioso – lamento que haya perdido al bebe

Luna: Esta en un lugar mejor – dijo triste tocando su vientre – el ahora está con mi suegro

Ahora el los cuidara – dije animándola – el ahora es un guardián que los cuidara

Luna: ¿Cómo esta? – dijo mirándome fijamente - ¿Cómo esta?

Ella está bien – dije sonriendo – ella ha estado bien

Radius: ¿Qué paso ese día de que cayeron? – dijo serio mirándome

Recuerdo que al sujetarla, los dos caímos – dije suspirando – pero al despertar vimos que estábamos en el reino de nuestros padres

Luna: ¿Padres? – dijo triste

Si – dije asintiendo mi cabeza – ellos nos adoptaron

Radius: ¿Por qué nunca regresaron? – dijo con tristeza en sus ojos

Iba a responder cuando un gran azote por parte de la puerta, los tres nos asustamos y volteamos rápidamente, iba a sacar mi espada por si era un enemigo pero al ver a mi hermano mi mundo cayó en un rápido movimiento.

Ian: Hermano…- dijo sorprendido dejando caer sus dagas

Hermano – dije sorprendido de la misma manera que el

Ian: Tu – dijo corriendo hacia mi

Pensé que me abrazaría pero me equivoque al sentir un enorme golpe en mi cara dejándome sin equilibrio, sentí el frio piso en mi cara; miles de golpes sentía en mi cara, la sangre salía de mi boca y de mis mejillas.

Ian: Te odio – dijo molesto golpeándome

Lo siento…- dije susurrando bajo

Stella

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del reino, tenía una tranquilidad en mí; con mis pasos continuaban hacia el campo de entrenamiento al salir del reino los arboles verdes, los pequeños animales salían de cualquier lado para buscar comida o solo disfrutar el paisaje.

Al ver como mi padre, Claus, y Riven entrenaban nuevamente solo negaba mi cabeza mientras una sonrisa estaba en mi rostro.

"Nunca cambian" decía mi mente al verlos luchar entre ellos para mejorar sus técnicas, al percatarse mi padre de mi presencia detuvo todo y solo me sonrió de una manera que extrañaba mucho, ni Radius me daba esa sonrisa cuando estaba viviendo en Solaria.

Akino: Hola hija – dijo sonriéndome

Hola papa – dije caminando hacia ellos - ¿todavía no se cansan?

Claus: Estamos en nuestra mejor forma hermana – dijo despreocupado encogiéndose de hombros

Si claro – dije rondando mis ojos divertida

Akino: ¿Pasa algo Stella? – dijo curioso mirándome

Es hora de ir a comer – dije tranquila – mama me pidió que les dijera que vengan a comer

Claus: Muero de hambre – dijo sonriendo de lado

Riven: Demonios comes demasiado – dijo soltando una pequeña risa

Claus: Que quieres que te diga – dijo tranquilo subiendo sus hombros – debo mantener este estomago

Más bien es un hoyo negro – dije entre risas

Claus: Gracias Stella – dijo rodando sus ojos

Akino: Bien es hora de ir a comer entonces – dijo tranquilo guardando su espada

Adelántense – dije tranquila – quiero hablar con Riven

Riven: ¿Qué? – dijo confundido

Akino: Bien – dijo no tan convencido – pero no tarden chicos

Tranquilo papa no es nada malo – dije abrazándolo – solo quiero aclarar una cosas con el eso es todo

Akino: Bien si es así – dijo tocando mi nariz tranquilo – confió en ti hija

Gracias – dije separándome de él – no tardaremos

Akino y Claus se fueron poco a poco de nuestras vistas, Riven me miraba confundido.

Riven: Stella – dijo serio mirándome - ¿Qué pasa?

Tu guardia – dije seria –ciento dos presencias mágicas alrededor nuestro

No dijo nada él, y sujeto fuerte con sus manos su espada, estaba por transformarme cuando salieron Nen y Hon, era raro que no sintiera su energía mágica no la había reconocido.

Hon: Hola princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Que es lo que quieren – dije seria mirándolos - ¿Cómo saben que del reino?

Nen: Este lugar lo conocemos – dijo de la misma manera – solo venimos a hablar contigo

Riven: ¿Sobre qué? – dijo confundido

Nen: Este lugar no es muy seguro – dijo mirando hacia los lados

Bien – dije seria – vamos a un lugar seguro

Caminamos tranquilamente por los pasillos nadie estaba eso era lo bueno no quería que ningún guardia vieran a Hon y a Nen porque se pondrían a cuestionarlos y llamarían a mis padres y eso no quiero. Llegamos a lo que es la biblioteca del castillo, al estar seguros que nadie estuviera dentro ellos se relajaron por alguna razón.

Ahora si hablen – dije dándome la vuelta para verlos

Hon: Venimos en busca de un libro – dijo tranquila mirándome

Riven: ¿Qué clase de libro? – dijo confundido alzando una ceja

Nen: Algo como esto – dijo serio apareciendo una imagen de su mano

Mis ojos se agrandaron más de lo normal, tenía muchas emociones en mí en ese momento al ver esa imagen, aquel libro color rojo que desde un inicio veía en mis sueños.

Nen: ¿Sabes que es este libro no es así Stella? – dijo serio mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Ese es el primer libro – dije seria mirándolo – ese libro es de Apolo

Hon: Venimos al reino de Sorber porque aquí se encuentra un libro parecido al de el – dijo seria – es un libro narrado por el rayo de luz dorada

Riven: ¿Por qué quieren ese libro? – dijo serio

Nen: Porque en ese libro está la respuesta que Apolo ha estado buscando – dijo serio

Sobre mi destino – dije apretando mis dientes cerrando mis puños

Nen: Exacto – dijo serio - sobre tu verdadero poder

Ian

¡Te odio! – dije golpeándolo con más fuerza - ¡Te odio!

Rex: Lo sé… - dijo mirándome fijamente – lo siento hermano

¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirlo?! – dije llorando del coraje - ¡¿Sabes lo que sufrí al saber que habías muerto?!

Rex: Perdóname hermano – dijo cerrando los ojos

Nuevamente continúe golpeándolo, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso tan a la ligera? ¿Qué no sabe lo mucho que sufrí al saber que había perdido a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida?

Mis golpes seguían dando en su cara roja, sangre salía de su boca, nariz y sus mejillas; sentí unas manos quitarme de él, me alejaron demasiado mientras que Sky y Helio atendían a mi hermano. Mi respiración estaba agitada de tanto, mis nudillos estaban llenos de sangre de tanto golpearlo en su rostro todos estaban sorprendidos pensaron que al verlo lo abrazaría pero se equivocaron…

¡No vuelvas jamás! – dije molesto intentando zafarme - ¡ni tu ni Stella!

Brandon: ¡Detente Ian! – dijo molesto sujetándome

¡¿Qué?! – dije gritando molesto - ¡no quiero saber nada de ustedes!

Barbao: ¡Basta Ian! – dijo enojado mirándome - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hermano?!

¡El dejo de serlo cuando cayó al barranco! – dije llorando del coraje que tenia dentro de mi -¡él y Stella murieron para mí!

Rex: ¡Tú no sabes nada! – dijo corriendo hacia golpeando mi rostro - ¡no sabes nada!

¡Maldito! – dije aun más molesto - ¡vete no quiero verte!

Rex: Fue mala idea a ver venido – dijo molesto dándose la vuelta

Barbao: Espera Rex – dijo preocupado mirándolo

¡Vete asesino! – dije molesto - ¡no quiero ver a un asesino!

Amore: Ian – dijo sorprendida mirándome

¡Vete! – dije gritándole - ¡por tu culpa mataste a nuestros padres!

Rex: Tienes razón – dijo serio dándose la vuelta – siempre lo seré

Desapareció con su espada y pude liberarme, no quería verlo después de esto.

Brandon: ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – dijo sujetándome

Yo … - dije reaccionando – no sé qué paso

Sky: ¿Cómo que no sabes que sucedió? – dijo molesto – acabas de decirle eso a tu hermano

Yo no sé qué paso – dije culpable – no sé qué paso

Barbao: Ian mírame – dijo caminando hacia a mi serio – mírame

Lo vi directo a los ojos, tenía una mirada tan seria que jamás había visto.

Radius: ¿Qué pasa Barbao? – dijo preocupado

Luna: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo asustada

Barbao: Alguien estuvo aquí – dijo preocupado

Max: ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido

Tecna: ¿Alguien vino? – dijo seria

Barbao: Alguien vino al reino y hizo que Ian reaccionara de esa manera – dijo serio mirándonos a todos

Flora: Un intruso – dijo preocupada mirando a las chicas

Radius: ¡Guardias! – dijo molesto apretando sus puños

En segundos al escuchar la voz del rey vinieron más de 10 guardias reales, el padre de mi amiga estaba muy molesto en su mirada se nota.

X: ¡Si señor! – dijo con firmeza

Radius: ¡Quiero que busquen en todos los rincones de este castillo si ha entrado un infiltrado! – dijo furioso -¡Alguien vino al reino!

X: ¡Si señor! – dijo el capitán

Salieron de la habitación y comenzó la búsqueda, yo me sentía raro no sabía porque.

Radius: Debemos buscar a ese maldito – dijo furioso mirándolo a los chicos

Brandon: Nosotros iremos a buscar a esa persona – dijo serio sacando su espada

Layla: También nosotras – dijo segura mirando a las chicas

También iré yo – dije serio

Barbao: Tu vendrás conmigo Ian – dijo serio mirándome – iremos al médico real

Pero – dije negando mi cabeza – debo ir a buscarlo

Barbao: Lo siento pero no estás en condiciones Ian – dijo serio – ven vamos

Resignado salí con Barbao hacia el médico real, al llegar a la habitación del médico real, el doctor me reviso y anotaba algo cuando veía algo de mi cuerpo en una libreta; reviso mis ojos, mi boca, mis oídos, mi nariz incluso mi cuerpo y cada vez que veía algo raro lo anotaba me sentía molesto y nervioso a la vez y no sabía porque.

Al termino de todos los estudios que me hizo el doctor, le pidió a Barbao que salieran a hablar un momento, al salir ellos me vi en el espejo y mi cuerpo, no tenia camisa pero por alguna razón sentía la marca que me hizo Stella de niño y por alguna razón comenzaba a darme comezón y quería rascarme iba a ver como estaba cuando entro nuevamente Barbao.

Barbao: Ian – dijo serio mirándome - ¿comiste algo hoy?

¿De qué hablas? – dije confundido -¿a qué se debe eso?

Barbao: Necesito saberlo – dijo serio

Comí un pedazo de pastel que habían dejado en mi habitación – dije confundido - ¿Por qué?

Barbao: Alguien te lo dejo con el propósito de pelear con Rex – dijo serio mirándome – en ese pastel había una poción para perder la razón en hablar

¿Qué? – dije sorprendido - ¿Quién lo haría?

Barbao: Creo alguien quiere que te peles con Rex y Stella – dijo serio

¿Quién haría eso? – dije apretando mis puños

Barbao: Alguien que ha estado frente a nuestros ojos – dijo mirando hacia la puerta – el debe de estar aquí

Stella

No lo volveré a decir – dije fastidiada

Hon: ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – dijo seria mirándome

Riven: Stella – dijo preocupado - ¿Qué paso?

¡Ese día que estaba sola en el laberinto! – dije gritando recordando ese momento - ¡el me dijo que lo perdonara es por eso que tengo el maldito sello!

Hon: ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida

Nen: El lo hizo para protegerte – dijo molesto apretando sus puños - ¿no lo entiendes?

¡Ja! – dije soltando una risa sarcástica – por favor el dejo de ser mi abuelo cuando murió

Nen: ¡Retráctate! – dijo molesto caminando hacia a mi

El no es mi abuelo – dije seria – y para que veas

Con mi poder aparecí un antiguo libro que él me había dado desde pequeña, es color dorado con verde en la esquina, tenía un símbolo del sol en el centro.

Nen: No te atrevas – dijo con los ojos llorosos – no te atrevas Stella

¿No puedo? – dije molesta mirando la chimenea – mira lo que puedo hacer

Avente al fuego el libro, al estar dentro del fuego poco a poco se iba desapareciendo; Nen quiso recogerlo pero fue tarde el fuego lo destruyo así como mis esperanzas con mi abuelo, el lo era todo para mí pero dejo de serlo al saber que dejo algo que podría destruir, me mintió todo este tiempo.

Nen: ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – dijo llorando del coraje - ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!

El me dejo una profecía – dije molesta mirándolo – ahora mírame ¿crees que fui feliz?

Nen: ¡Eres una estúpida! – dijo gritando - ¡Apolo lo único que quería era protegerte!

¿Protegerme? – dije fría - ¿dejarme un sello y verlo morir frente a mis ojos?

Hon: Nen – dijo preocupada mirándolo

Todo ese tiempo fui infeliz – dije fría – el me dejo el sello para el bien de todos, pero soy un maldito monstruo

Nen: ¡Tu no mereces ser la princesa de Solaria y mucho menos la nieta de Apolo! – dijo furioso mirándome

Si ya terminaste puedes ir ahora – dije dándome la media vuelta – si quieren ese libro pueden buscarlo pero no vuelvan jamás

Nen: No te lo perdonare Stella – dijo molesto

Haz lo que quieras ahora – dije sin mirarlo –ahora no me importa

Hades

Y bien – dije serio mirándolo

Clark: Lo hice y resulto dar efecto en el inmediato – dijo tranquilo – y resulto mejor que lo esperamos señor

Muy bien Clark – dije sonriendo de lado – todo marcha bien como lo esperamos


	12. Chapter 12 Inflitracion

Infiltración

"No me importa si duele, átame para que no pueda huir"

"A lo largo de mi vida nunca creí que tu serias mi salvación y perdición a la vez"

"Eras tú por la cual sonreía y me ayudabas cuando más lo necesitaba pero con el tiempo me di cuenta tú eras la causante de mi dolor"

"Debería odiarte pero es más difícil odiarte que amarte"

"Porque duele amarte de esta manera"

Brandon

¡Yo iré por allá! – dije comenzando a gritar mientras sacaba mi espada

Sky: ¡Espera Brandon! – dijo corriendo detrás de mi - ¡debemos esperar a los demás!

¡No! – dije sin detener mi paso - ¡debemos encontrar a ese maldito!

Yo seguía corriendo por los pasillos tenía que encontrar a ese maldito cueste lo que cueste; un enemigo entro al castillo y puede que sea los imbéciles de Clark, Sant, Horror, Colt, Alexander incluso Pandora que han escapado de la cárcel mágica solo para seguir molestando o vengarse de nosotros.

Puerta tras puerta y no encontraba ningún rastro de ellos, era extraño que todo se vea intacto que ninguna persona haya estado aquí. Solados corrían azotaban las puertas para encontrar al intruso pero nadie lo encontraba.

Comenzaba a cansarme poco a poco, sentía mi corazón latir demasiado, sudor caía al suelo por tanto correr, la desesperación comenzaba apoderarse de mi.

Sky: ¡Detente Brandon! – dijo deteniéndome

¡El debe de estar aquí! – dije molesto gritándole

Roy: Debemos calmarnos todos – dijo agitado cerrando los ojos mientras volvía a la normalidad

Nex: Es lo mejor para todos en estos momentos – dijo serio mirándonos

Timmy: Debemos recopilar datos de esa persona – dijo cansado

No hay rastro de Horror ni de los demás – dije serio pensando

Max: Si hubieran sido ellos ya habían atacado desde un inicio – dijo pensativo

Roy: Incluso ellos no se esconden – dijo serio

Sky: Helio ¿en qué piensas? – dijo confundido mirándolo

Helio: Ellos no están aquí – dijo preocupado mirándonos

¿De qué estás hablando? – dije sin entender

Helio: Aquí hay otras personas aquí en el castillo – dijo serio – y no son ellos

Sky: Debemos buscar a las chicas – dijo serio mirándonos

Algo no anda bien – dije preocupado

Winx

Nadie pensaría que serian aquellas personas que solo ella conoce, con un pasado un tanto triste para aquellas personas que esconden secretos en los cuales causadas tragedias para varias personas inocentes que no han tenido la culpa pero la pregunta es….

¿Quién son ellos? Y ¿Qué propósito tienen?

Nadie lo sabe pero solo ellos saben porque están ahí buscando algo que han querido corregir o ellos piensan ya después de muchos años con solo el propósito de detener todo lo que ha estado pasando y sobre todo revelar un pasado que nadie se había imaginado.

Hablar con ella…

Los soldados del reino buscaban con desesperación aquel intruso que se encontraba en el reino de su rey cada rincón buscaban incluso algunos estaban en el pueblo buscando una persona que no sea del reino; las hadas buscaban por las grandes y muchas habitaciones del reino de Solaria pero no encontraban rastro mágico y eso les preocupaba demasiado.

Amore

Chicas esperen – dije un poco agitada volando

Tune: No podemos detenernos Amore – dijo seria continuando

Digit: Debemos encontrar a las chicas – dijo segura mirándola de reojo

Lockette: Sera mejor que tu descanses las demás iremos a buscarlas – dijo tranquila mirándola

Chatta: Sera lo mejor Amore – dijo preocupada mirándome

Iba a decir algo pero mis amigas se habían ido dejándome sola ¿Por qué ahora no puedo en ayudar en algo? Me sentía una completamente una inútil que no sabe hacer nada en estos momentos tenía muchas emociones en estos momentos enojo, tristeza, decepción pero al saber que mi hada ha estado viva durante todo este tiempo me hace sentirme la peor pixie del mundo.

Con un gran suspiro volee rumbo donde está la habitación de Stella no tenía ganas de nada y solo quería era estar en su habitación anhelando que ella estuviera conmigo diciéndome lo hermosa que soy.

Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo pero por alguna extraña razón sentía un presentimiento; había llegado a la habitación de Stella pero al ver que unas capas oscuras vi que no era nada bueno. Iba a decir algo pero mejor guarde silencio y volee en dirección hacia aquellas capas pueden que ellos sean los infiltrados que le dieron esa comida a Ian.

Ellos iban en dirección donde están los 3 soles de Solaria y eso era malo si algo malo le pasan a los soles de Solaria tanto como el rey Radius y Stella saldrían heridos y eso yo no quiero. Ellos con algo de magia hicieron desaparecer el hechizo que evitaba que ninguna otra persona a menos que sea el rey, la reina o la princesa podían entrar.

Entre con ellos antes de que se volvería a cerrar la puerta ellos seguían caminando hasta llegar a la vista de los 3 soles, aquellas personas que estaban frente a frente observando los soles podía sentir un extraño presentimiento podía sentir en mi pequeño cuerpo un escalofrió malo.

Parpadee tan rápido que solo vi una sola persona me había espantado y estaba por llamar a las pixies pero fue tarde sentí un olor que llego a mi nariz y poco a poco mi vista se fue nublando pero antes de caer escuche la persona que se había desaparecido cuando parpadee dijo.

"A dormir pixie unida a Stella"

Stella

Por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir ¿Qué pasa? No podía conciliar mi sueño por más de 3 horas y eso era raro en mi siempre duermo a mi hora que debe de ser pero desde que se fueron Nen y Hon sentía algo extraño y mas en Nen.

Giraba mi cuerpo de lado izquierdo al derecho pero no podía dejar de dormir, había sido un día muy cansado por el simple hecho que Nen y Hon querían buscar un libro del rayo de luz dorada pero yo conozco la biblioteca como la palma de mi mano y no esta ese libro que ellos buscan.

Di un suspiro frustrante y mire hacia el techo quería una vida normal desde niña antes de convertirme en el monstruo que me he convertido ¿Por qué mi abuelo me convirtió de esta manera? ¿No le era más fácil dárselo a mi padre o a otra persona que no sea yo?.

¿Por qué tengo que cargar con todo el error que cometió mi abuelo? Tan solo recordar me hace molestarme más de lo normal, cerré los ojos para dejar de pensar en eso pero cuando estaba por dormir la puerta se abrió de un azotó causando que mi cuerpo se levantara del susto que me brindaron.

Estaba por reclamar pero al ver el semblante preocupante de Claus supe que algo anda mal.

¿Qué pasa? – dije seria levantándome de mi cama

Claus: Hay un intruso aquí dentro – dijo serio con la espada en su mano

¿Quién? – dije comenzando a molestarme

Claus: No lo sé – dijo negando su cabeza – solo sé que hay una persona aquí dentro del castillo

¿Papa y mama lo saben? – dije seria

Claus: Ellos están buscando a esa persona – dijo serio – Riven se fue después de haber comido y Rex no ha vuelto

Debemos ir entonces – dije segura apretando mis puños

El no dijo nada y asintió con su cabeza, tenía una bata color blanca que cubría mi cuerpo, con pasos lentos comenzábamos a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, Claus iba el frente mientras que yo iba detrás de él; sentía una extraña sensación mi cuerpo comenzaba a erizarse y no sabía porque.

Por cada habitación no encontrábamos nada comenzaba a creer que Claus imagino cosas y eso me molestaba, estábamos a fuera de la entrada del castillo sentíamos el aire recorrer nuestros cuerpos, era un aire frio.

Claus debiste imaginar cosas – dije seria mirándolo

Claus: Enserio te juro que vi una silueta dentro del castillo cuando iba directo a mi habitación – dijo frustrado haciendo su cabello hacia atrás

Estas loc- no pude continuar cuando sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho

Claus: ¡Stella! – dijo sorprendido - ¡¿Qué pasa?!

N- no lo sé – dije con un fuerte dolor

Caí al suelo y el dolor seguía haciéndose más fuerte, mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más agitada, no podía seguir hablando por el dolor que sentía.

Claus: ¡Ayuda! – dijo asustado gritando

Al- algo s- se aproxima – dije débil con una mano sobre mi pecho

Claus: ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo preocupado mirándome

Por – porque – e- el dolor se hac – hace mas – fuerte – dije mirando hacia al frente

Al mirar al frente supe el causante de mi dolor en mi pecho, era una persona con una macara de esos de los teatros, su máscara era blanca con varias gemas alrededor del rostro, una capa color negra no se sabe si era hombre o mujer solo sé que cuando esta cerca mío me duele mi pecho.

Claus: ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo molesto poniéndose de pie

Aquella persona no dijo nada y eso a Claus le molesta demasiado que no le contesten cuando el pregunta.

Claus: Te hice una pregunta – dijo chasqueando sus dientes de lo molesta que esta

Esa persona saco un cuchillo y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia nosotros; esa persona quiere lastimarme…

Claus: ¡No dejare que le hagas daño! – dijo interponiéndose molesto

El saco una pequeña bola y se la lanzo directo hacia él, Claus la esquivo pero la gran sorpresa que era como un extraño goma que hacía que no se podía mover. Cayo al suelo a causa de eso, el con el enojo intentaba moverse pero era inútil.

Claus: ¡Demonios! – dijo molesto intentando moverse

C- Claus – dije con la respiración agitada – a-ayuda

Vi como caminaba lentamente hacia a mí, con mucha dificultad alce mi mirada , di un pequeño gruñido que salió de mi boca no podía moverme o defenderme; él o ella estaba frente a frente a mí y con su mano la levanto hasta la altura de mi cara quería matarme..

No podía hacer nada en estos momentos solo esperar el ataque, no cerré mis ojos porque ya estaba harta de todo esto.

Pero una espada se interpuso entre esa persona y yo, voltee con dificultad cuando vi a mi padre y a mi madre defenderme de esa persona.

Akino: Aléjate de mi hija – dijo molesto frente a mi

Adara: ¿Quién eres tú? –dijo molesta abrazándome -¿Qué haces en nuestro reino?

Akino: Y más si se trata de lastimar a mis hijos – dijo entre dientes molesto apretando su espada

Apareció otra persona encapuchada que solo miro a la persona que quería lastimarme pero me di cuenta que tenía algo en su mano algo sosteniendo mire fijamente que es lo que tenia y me di cuenta que tenia.

Amore

Esas personas detrás de ellos aparecieron un remolino de viento y en segundos desaparecieron y mi pecho dejo de doler poco a poco.

Akino: ¡¿Estás bien hija?! – dijo alarmado mirándome

Algo – dije un poco agitada -¿Quién eran ellos?

Adara: No lo sabemos – dijo negando su cabeza- pero al parecer buscan algo

Claus: Y algo en grande – dijo levantándose serio

¿Cómo qué? – dije confundida – aquí no hay nada

Adara: No lo sé hija- dijo pensativa – pero será mejor volver al castillo

Akino: Deben checarte el médico – dijo preocupado

Cuando esa persona estuvo lejos poco a poco comenzó a dolerme y el dolor se aumenta cuando está muy cerca mío – dije seria mirándolo

Akino: Nadie ha entrado al reino un desconocido – dijo molesto

Claus: Debemos investigar – dijo decidido

X: ¡Señor! – dijo un soldado corriendo hacia nosotros

Akino: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo alarmando

X: ¡Nos acaban de informar que se llevaron a la princesa de Domino, a la princesa de Andros y sus demás amigas – dijo gritando

Hmp – dije seria bufando cruzándome de brazos

Adara: ¿Quién se las llevo?- dijo confundida mirando a mi padre

X: No solo es eso – dijo preocupado – también se llevaron objetos del reino de Solaria

¿De Solaria? – dije confundida - ¿Qué se llevarían?

Claus: Algo está pasando – dijo preocupado – debemos investigar

No-dije rápidamente molesta – no cuenten conmigo

Akino: Pero querida – dijo preocupado mirándome

No lo volveré a decir – dije entre dientes molesta caminando hacia al castillo de nuevo

En otro lado

X: ¿Qué haremos con ellas?- dijo tranquilo mirándolo

X: Debemos buscar información acerca que lazo tienen con ella – dijo despreocupado

X: ¿Y la pequeña pixie? – dijo confundido – no sé porque la trajiste

X: Puedes deshacerte de ella – dijo dándose la vuelta- puedes matarla no la necesitamos

X: Bien si eso quieres – dijo tranquilo sacando un cuchillo caminando hacia la pequeña pixie

Hades

Muy bien Clark todo está listo – dije sonriéndole – puedes salir de ahí

Clark: Como ordene señor – dijo tranquilo saliendo del pantano negro

Con mi poco poder que me queda, hice aparecer el antiguo pergamino de los demonios del inframundo, aquellos seres que son el terror de todo ser mágico que había dentro todo el mundo mágico; aquellos que nadie puede y que muy fácil pueden morir..

Ahora si sobrina mía.

Sufrirás por haber existido.

Porque ahora.

Morirás peor que tu propio abuelo.


	13. Chapter 13 Recuerdos Destruidos

Recuerdos Destruidos

"Como amaba las rosas"

"Cada rosa me recuerda a ti"

"Tenía una rosa en mi habitación guardada para que no le pasara nada"

"Pero desde que ya no estas"

"Se marchito así como mi amor a ti se me marchito"

"El castillo donde duermo"

"Siempre nos veíamos en la misma hora de siempre, yo no dejaba que me vieras. Cada noche que nos veíamos era especial pero por alguna extraña razón mi corazón se sentía tranquilo al verte a través de eso"

"Todas las mañanas encerrado en mi habitación recordaba en mi mente tu linda sonrisa y mi corazón comenzaba a sentirse bien"

"Mis amigos me dicen que no debo amarte ni verte porque me haces daño pero no puedo negarme a ti"

"En mi viaje que hice al parar en donde estoy supe que estoy en mi nuevo hogar"

Winx

Uno nunca se imagina con qué clase de persona te puedas topar, si es bueno o malo. Uno no puede predecir o saber con quién persona te puedes topar a diario si te puede dar la mano a levantarte o puede manipularte a su favor; eso es algo que no se sabe y sobre todo si aquella persona te recuerda aquellos momentos que te has sentido una porquería durante tus años de vida que tienes y eso es lo que uno averigua con los años o en el momento…

Aquellas hadas corrían por los pasillos del otro lado del castillo de Solaria en busca de aquellas personas infiltradas que le hicieron daño a uno de sus amigos y ahora quieren saber quiénes son y que propósito tienen en estar aquí.

Las chicas no sabían en donde estaban solo sabían que corrían por los pasillos, jamás habían estado en esa parte del castillo de su amiga rubia, no reconocían pinturas llenas de polvo, las ventanas encerradas con cortinas, estatuas con sabanas blancas tapando; sentían un extraño sentimiento al estar ahí.

Roxy: Chicas este lugar me da escalofrió –dijo un poco temerosa deteniendo sus pasos

Musa: Al parecer nadie ha estado aquí desde hace tiempo –dijo seria igual deteniendo sus pasos

Tecna: Que extraño –dijo pensativa mirando el lugar

Flora: Se siente algo incomodo –dijo insegura mirando a sus amigas

Bloom: Siento lo mismo que tu Flora –dijo mirándola seria

Layla: Nadie ha venido a este lugar y se siente algo aquí –dijo seria mirando a la peli roja

Ellas cruzaron miradas y continuaron caminando por los pasillos del lugar, había habitaciones que tenían llave dentro y no se podía pasar, pinturas llenas de polvo, cortinas llenas de polvo hasta con extraños olores feos; no sabían porque esta parte del castillo estaba así no entendían porque.

Una de ellas se percató que una habitación estaba entre abierta y por alguna razón llamo a sus amigas, al estar alerta se adentraron a la habitación y al estar dentro notaron que había un piano color café con solo una pequeña silla enfrente de el, había dentro del lugar pinturas con poco polvo cada una quitaron el polvo y notaron que en las pinturas estaba su amiga rubia de una edad pequeña con una persona de edad mediana abrazándola.

Layla: Miren chicas –dijo la morena mirando una pintura – ahí esta Stella con esa persona que no es su padre

Flora: ¿Quién será? –dijo confundida mirando la pintura

Roxy: Debe ser su abuelo Apolo –dijo insegura de su respuesta

Musa: ¡Miren! –dijo sorprendida soltando un grito apuntando con su dedo en aquella pintura

Todas prestaron atención donde se encontraba su amiga siendo una niña, abrazada por su abuelo se encontraban en la misma habitación sentados en el mismo piano, mientras se veía la luz del sol iluminando la habitación y ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tecna: Se ven muy felices en esa foto –dijo sonriendo de repente

Bloom: Si –dijo con algo de nostalgia – antes que ocurriera todo esto debió ser muy feliz con su abuelo

Una extraña sensación recorrieron sus cuerpos, y de repente el aire soplo tanto que ilumino la habitación dejando que cerraran los ojos por unos segundos cuando los abrieron notaron que la habitación estaba limpia, aves volando en el cielo, un cálido sol que iluminaba.

Roxy: ¿Qué paso? –dijo confundida mirando alrededor

Musa: No lo sé –dijo sin comprender

La peli roja iba a hablar cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse de repente, se alarmaron y estaban a punto de transformarse cuando notaron que una persona de edad promedio había entrado con un brillo de tristeza en su rostro. No sabían quién era pero al notar el traje real supieron que podría ser el abuelo de su amiga, su barba algo larga color rojizo, una capa tan larga color dorada, un traje muy peculiar y llamativo para un rey.

Por alguna extraña razón por más espantadas que estaban, el abuelo de su amiga no las escuchaba ni los oía y mucho menos verlos.

Apolo: Por fin tiempo a solas –dijo cansado soltando un pequeño suspiro mirando hacia el piano

Flora: ¿Qué haremos? –dijo temerosa mirando a sus amigas

Tecna: No nos puede escuchar ni ver –dijo un poco tranquila – al parecer regresamos en el tiempo

Musa: ¿Pero cómo?-dijo confundida

Roxy: ¡La pintura! –dijo sorprendida gritando

Todas giraron hacia la pintura y vieron el mismo brillo que tenía cuando lo tomaron, esa pintura tenía algo dentro de ello algo que ellas no saben con exactitud.

Apolo: No tengo las fuerzas para decírselo a mi pequeña –dijo molesto apretando sus puños caminando hacia el piano -¿Cómo decirle a mi única nieta que ella tendrá una maldición?

Todas se quedaron en shock ante la confesión de su abuelo.

Apolo: Oh querido padre –dijo molesto consigo mismo -¿Por qué darle algo que ella no tiene la culpa? No lo entiendo se suponía que este poder serviría para el bien pero en cambio…-guardo un segundo de silencio mientras sus ojos cristalizan – la lastimaran demasiado y eso no puedo soportar ¿Por qué ella?

Roxy

¿Por qué está hablando de esa manera?-dije algo sorprendida

Bloom: Al parecer el no quiso entregarle el poder que ahora ella tiene –dijo con tristeza mirándome de reojo

Apolo: ¡Porque mi pequeña hada! –dijo entre llanto molesto - ¡ella no tiene la culpa de todo esto!

Por alguna extraña razón me rompía de tristeza escuchar al abuelo de Stella lamentarse por lo que va a suceder, podre de su abuelo.

Apolo: ¡Creí que este poder ayudaría al bien! –dijo molesto - ¡pero gracias ello tu moriste junto con mi madre! ¡Ella murió gracias a mí! ¡Ahora mi nieta sufrirá como yo lo estoy haciendo! ¡Maldita sea!

Al ver la impotencia de su abuelo comprendimos que ha sufrido mucho y no entendemos el porqué no está, ¿Qué habrá pasado antes de su vida?.

Apolo: ¡Los odio! ¡Creí que ellos me ayudarían! ¡Odio esto! –dijo hincándose mientras seguía llorando de coraje - ¡por favor padre solo dime ¿Por qué?!

Las chicas miraban con tristeza al abuelo de Stella al verlo en ese estado nos rompía el corazón por alguna extraña razón sentía alguien que estaba dentro y al ver que eran las personas que estábamos buscando, no se dieron de nuestra presencia continuaron caminando a fuera de la habitación; hice alguna señal para que las chicas se dieran cuenta al ver lo que pasaba ellas asintieron su cabeza y caminamos hacia la puerta.

Al estar a fuera miramos por los pasillos, y nadie se encontraba asique juntas caminamos por los pasillos, todo se veía muy diferente, todo se veía una atmosfera diferente cuando pasamos por primera vez, al ver los jardines del castillo vimos que estaba más lleno de vida, las aves cantaban, las sirvientas hacían los deberes.

Caminábamos y ninguna señal de esas personas encapuchadas, yo misma los mire que pasaban por la puerta y no se dieron cuenta de nosotras.

Tecna: No están –dijo seria mirándonos

Layla: Al parecer se escondieron –dijo bufando molesta

Iba a hablar Musa cuando escuchamos un grito desgarrador proveniente de una habitación, nos alertamos y corrimos en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz al llegar a la habitación abrimos la puerta de golpe y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa.

Vimos como nuestra amiga lloraba de la desesperación pidiendo ayuda mientras intentaba zafarse de un agarre de la misma persona que había visto, esa persona estaba lastimando a nuestra amiga, su pequeña mano sangraba de las quemaduras y garras; pudimos ver como ella lloraba desesperadamente quisimos hacer algo pero no podíamos hacer nada éramos como fantasmas.

Teníamos un enorme coraje al ver esa situación pero nadie aparecía para ayudarla, solo mirábamos la escena muy molestas queríamos lastimar a esa persona por hacerle eso a nuestra amiga.

X: ¿Les gusta lo que ven? –dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

¿Quién eres? –dije molesta mirándolo fijamente

X: Soy la persona que está ahí con ella –dijo con voz tranquila

Bloom: ¡Maldito! –dijo a punto de transformarse

Pero era tarde, en un movimiento rápido de el, nos atrapo con un extraño papel impidiéndonos mover un dedo no podíamos respirar bien, nos costaba respirar.

X: ¿Por qué creen que ella debe sufrir? –dijo con una voz más grave – no queríamos pero su destino lo marca

E.. eres.. u.. un maldito –dije con poca respiración

X: Que duerman bien hadas –dijo riendo

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, todo se nublo y poco a poco escuchaba la voz de mi amiga pidiendo ayuda.

Recuerdo aquel día en que vi como tus ojos se posaron en mí, una sonrisa se ilumino y con un "gracias" poco a poco cerraste tus ojos, desde ese día no volví a hacer el mío. Había perdido a las personas más importantes en mi vida. A mi padre, a mi madre, a mi hermano y al amor de mi vida.

Jure por mi vida que jamás me enamoraría de esa manera en la cual te ame tanto, hasta que llego mi pequeño retoño ella me ilumino mi vida gris, ella me enseño a valorar a las personas que tengo a mi alrededor pero me gane odio de muchas personas. No solo una persona te quería hacer daño eran varias pero evitaba que cualquier persona lastimara a mi rayo de sol.

Es por eso que preferí morir primero ante que tú, perdóname mi niña pero ahora tu eres la encargada de todo mi sufrimiento.


	14. Chapter 14 Vacio

Vacio

"Mi vida era como un infierno"

"Me consideraba un monstruo"

"Es por eso que me cubría mi rostro"

"Pero al ver tu me aceptaste con mis cicatrices en mi cuerpo"

"Yo te seguía amando"

Stella

Cuando era pequeña nunca imagine que sería de grande. Me imaginaba ser una pequeña flor que florecería con el tiempo y se convertiría grande y hermosa a la vez, de niña nunca imagine las responsabilidades que tendría una vez que tendría una edad promedio; pensé que mi vida sería feliz que tendría a las personas que más quiero en mi vida pero…

Me equivoque….

No lo volveré a repetir –dije irritada cerrando mis ojos

Oráculo: Hija –dijo preocupado mirándome

¡Entiende! –dije gritándole molesta abriendo mis ojos -¡el me dio esto para mal!

Una vez que llegamos al castillo con mis padres y Claus nos topamos con una gran sorpresa que mi padrino estaba de "visita"; mis padres no podían creer que el Oráculo fuera mi padrino pero su visita no era para ver como estábamos Rex y yo.

Vino con el propósito de que Nen me quiere ver muerta por el hecho de a ver quemado el libro que mi libro me había regalado desde que era pequeña. Y también que vaya al rescate de las chicas pero se lo había dicho miles de veces de las mejores formas posibles pero no entiende.

Akino: Sera mejor que se vaya –dijo preocupado mirándolo

Oráculo: El lo hizo para protegerte Stella –dijo preocupado mirándome

¡Por favor! –dije incrédula -¡el mismo me lo dijo!

Oráculo: No sabíamos que Hades volvería –dijo serio

¡¿Por qué yo?! –dije molesta -¡Porque dejarme esto si yo misma no podría!

Oráculo: ¡Lo hizo porque te ama! –dijo molesto gritándome

Nunca imagine que mi padrino me gritaría de una forma que jamás imagine.

Oráculo: ¡Se que estas molesta! –dijo molesto apretando sus puños -¡pero él lo hizo porque tu cambiarias el mundo mágico!

¡¿El morir frente a mis ojos?! –dije desesperada -¡¿sacrificarse por mi?!

Oráculo: ¡Era la única manera!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos -¡nadie quería verlo morir! ¡y menos tu Stella!

¡Basta! –dije gritando muy fuerte -¡no quiero seguir escuchando!

Me di la media vuelta y camine hacia mi habitación con el propósito de no seguir escuchando mas tonterías, todos los días recuerdo haber visto esos ojos color miel con lagrimas en los ojos, su sonrisa tan grande que nadie se la podía quitar, murió sonriendo. Llegue a mi habitación dando un enorme portazo, camine hacia mi cama y lo que tenía en la mano y era una almohada y comencé a golpearla con tantas fuerzas que era posible no quería seguir sufriendo pero todos me recuerdan que soy la persona más egoísta del mundo; mis abuelos, mis padres, mi padrino ¡todos! Pero nadie piensa en mí, para todos es fácil afrontar sus miedos pero al ver que yo misma soy la causante del dolor de mis padres, el de mi padrino me hace sentirme miserable.

¡¿Por qué yo?! –dije molesta gritando

Ian

Sky: ¡Demonios! –dijo desesperado golpeando la pared

Roy: Esto es malo –dijo serio mirándonos

Nex: Bastante diría yo –dijo preocupado

No lo entiendo –dije serio -¿Cómo paso esto?

Nadie entendía que había pasado. Todos estábamos buscando a los intrusos pero al escuchar un grito de las chicas vimos que se las llevaron cuando Sky fue delante de nosotros en auxilio pero se las llevaron; tanto como los chicos y yo no sabemos qué estaba pasando pensamos que estas personas quieren algo más.

Barbao: Incluso se llevaron artefactos del reino –dijo serio

Max: ¿Qué cosas se llevaron? –dijo serio mirándolo

Barbao: Se llevaron pinturas antiguas, varios libros relacionados con las mitologías griegas incluso se llevaron un reloj que tenía el rey Apolo antes de morir pero ese reloj ha estado escondido en los 3 soles de Solaria –dijo pensativo cruzando sus brazos

En pocos segundos llegaron las pixies gritando muy fuerte con sus pequeñas voces ocasionando que todos nos preocupándonos aun más de lo que estábamos.

Chatta: ¡No está Amore! –dijo asustada volando hacia nosotros

Brandon: ¡¿Qué?! –dijo alarmado -¡¿Cómo fue?!

Digit: La habíamos dicho que no estaba en condiciones que estuviera buscando a los intrusos y la dejamos sola mientras nosotros íbamos con las chicas –dijo un poco apenada jugando con sus dedos

Helio: De seguro también a ella se la llevaron –dijo preocupado mirándonos

Timmy: ¿Por qué se llevarían a las chicas? –dijo molesto

Alessio: Ellas son un obstáculo para el –dijo serio entrando hacia la gran puerta del trono

Majestad –dije haciendo una reverencia – Alteza

Amadea: Esa persona quiere algo vinculado de Apolo –dijo seria mirándonos – y para eso quiere quitar los obstáculos que lo impiden

Sky: Maldito –dijo enojado apretando sus puños

¿Qué es lo que querrá? –dije confundido pensando

Brandon: Alguna información acerca de la vida del abuelo de Stella –dijo sin pensarlo

¡Lo tengo! –dije recordando

Barbao: ¿Qué pasa hijo? –dijo preocupado mirándome

¡Apolo dejaba varios mensajes acerca de una isla, un castillo! –dije gritando - ¡de seguro ellos quieren encontrar esa isla a la cual el hablaba cuando éramos pequeños!

Barbao: Es por eso que está buscando entre sus cosas –dijo serio mirándome

Max: Pero no tenemos rastros de el –dijo bufando molesto

Riven: Pueden localizar a las chicas a través de un anillo de rastreo –dijo detrás mío serio

Sky: ¡¿Dónde has estado?! –dijo molesto caminando hacia el - ¡se llevaron a Musa!

Riven: ¡Lo sé idiota! –dijo molesto -¡no es solo una persona! ¡son dos personas que quieren matar a Stella también!

¡¿Qué has dicho?! –dije sorprendido

Riven: Lo que han dicho –dijo molesto – dos personas están detrás de Stella y su abuelo

Amadea: ¿Cómo sabes eso hijo? –dijo preocupada caminando hacia el

Riven: No importa como lo se–dijo cambiando el tema – pero son dos personas que quieren asesinar a Stella y obtener lo que ha dicho Ian

Timmy: ¡Entonces dime donde localizar a las chicas! –dijo gritando

Riven: Hace poco le había regalado un anillo a Musa pero por cualquier situación que se presentara puse un GPS en ese anillo para encontrarla si pasara alguna situación –dijo serio mirándolo

Max: ¡Entonces andando! –dijo corriendo hacia la puerta -¡debemos ir en busca de las chicas!

Tune: Tampoco no nos dejen –dijo seria

Lockette: Iremos igual –dijo segura de sí misma

Andando –dije seguro apretando mis puños

Todos subimos corriendo hacia la nave, teníamos que encontrar a las chicas como diera lugar no podíamos dejarlas solas ni a Amore me prometí cuidarla después de pensar que mi mejor amiga rubia había muerto; cada uno de los chicos tomo su puesto en la nave, Timmy era el copiloto mientras que Sky es el copiloto las pixies estaban muy decididas de golpear a esas personas que se han llevados a sus hadas y a su pequeña amiga.

La nave iba en curso mientras buscábamos a través del rastreo gracias a Riven cuando le dio el anillo a Musa; duramos un buen rato buscando su localización hasta que dimos en un extraño bosque a las a fueras del reino de Domino; nadie sabía porque estaban esas dos personas escondidas.

Al aterrizar en tierra, cada uno saco sus armas queríamos encontrar a las chicas y saber qué es lo que buscan ellos en realidad.

Max: Esta todo tranquilo –dijo serio mirándome de reojo

Lo sé –dije soltando un suspiro – recuerda que no solo es una persona si no son dos

Caminamos todos juntos para que nadie se perdiera, el bosque era totalmente diferente como cualquier bosque, todo era color rojizo claro, lo único que se diferenciaba era el color de la tierra color café pero no se escuchaba ningún animal, ya sea tierra, aire y agua.

Max: ¿Qué es lo que querrán ellos? –dijo mirándome serio

No lo sé –dije molesto – pero tiene que ver con mi mejor amiga

Timmy seguía buscando a través de un rastreador las coordenadas que había donde estaban las chicas a través del anillo que Riven le regalo a Musa; me molesta todo esto y me odio a mi mismo por todo lo que está pasando en esos momentos. Llevábamos un buen rato buscando a las chicas ya se estaba ocultando el sol y ningún rastro de las chicas ni de Amore.

"Oh pequeña lo lamento tanto" –dije en mis pensamientos culpable – "debí estar contigo en ese momento"

Al estar cansados y desesperados todos, Sky golpeaba fuertemente un árbol mientras que los demás soltaban miles de maldiciones no los culpo también me siento de esa manera. Tan idiota por todo lo que está pasando; pero al mirar pude notar que el árbol que estaba golpeando fuertemente Sky pude notar que había una pequeña marca de un hilo.

Brandon: ¿Qué pasa Ian? –dijo mirándome preocupado

Ese árbol –dije apuntándolo mientras me acercaba lentamente – tiene algo

Max: ¿Cómo qué?- dijo serio levantando una ceja

No lo sé –dije agarrando el hilo cuando sentí que me pique fuertemente -¡auch!

Pude mirar mi herida en mi dedo y tenía un rasguño, pero mire varias imágenes de mi dedo sangrando no me sentía muy bien me di la media vuelta y pude ver más hilos atravesados por cualquier lado. Talle mis ojos con fuerza y si los hilos estaban sobre nosotros dejándonos varias heridas en nuestros cuerpos, ya sea en rostro, piernas, brazos poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia pero antes de cerrar mis ojos vi a dos personas con capuchas negras caminando hacia nosotros pero pude ver que una de ellas tenia hilos sobre sus dedos.

Mal.. Malditos –dije molesto antes de ver todo color negro

Amore

Lentamente comencé abrir mis ojos intente ponerme de pie pero algo me impedía hacerlo cuando reaccione unas cadenas impedían moverme, tanto como los brazos y piernas no tenía ningún movimiento.

Comenzaba asustarme demasiado, intente moverme pero era imposible me aterraba lo que me harían. Mis ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos, mi cuerpo temblaba demasiado necesitaba a Stella conmigo. Gire mi cabeza por los lados topándome que no era la única encadenada, estaban las chicas, las pixies y los chicos inconscientes encadenados intente gritar pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo tenía miedo….

Chi.. chi.. Chicas –dije tartamudeando mirándolos con desespero

Nadie me hacía caso, no dije otra palabra más.

"Ayuda" –dije desesperada mirando hacia la puerta

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que me asustara aun más de lo que estaba, aquellas dos personas con ambas capuchas no se dejaban ver sus rostros por las mascaras que tenían puestas en sus rostros. Con un movimiento brusco hizo movernos a las chicas, a los chicos, a las pixies incluso a mí. Hizo que todos se despertaran de golpe, intentaban moverse las chicas pero era inútil.

Brandon: ¡¿Quiénes son?! –dijo molesto gritándoles

Ninguno respondía solo se volteaban a verse del uno al otro eso hacía que los chicos se molestaban pero solo miraba el acto de aquellas dos personas. No sabíamos dónde estábamos pero llegamos a un bosque cerca de un barranco las cadenas nos impedía utilizar magia, y los chicos no podían sacar sus armas porque las cadenas nos impedían. A todos nos puso en una sola fila muy cerca del barranco esto me recuerda cuando mi Stella cayo al barranco aquella vez….

Ian: ¡No se saldrán con la suya! –dijo furioso mirándolos

X: Eres el menos indicado de decir eso niño –dijo uno de ellos soltando una risa

Bloom: ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! –dijo furiosa mirándolos

X: Es algo que a ustedes no les interesa idiotas –dijo la otra persona seria

¡Basta! –dije al borde del llanto -¡que quieren de Stella!

X: Vaya la pequeña pixie es valiente –dijo el de estatura baja caminando hacia a mi lentamente sacando un cuchillo

Ian: ¡No te atrevas a lastimarla! –dijo moviendo bruscamente molesto

X: Cállate –dijo la otra persona cortando un poco de su piel de su brazo izquierdo

¡Ian! –dije asustada mirándolo -¡no lo lastimes!

X: Eso hubieras dicho antes eso pequeña –dijo acariciando mi mejilla, pero me moví bruscamente –no tengas miedo después de todo –se acerco a mi oído – morirás ahora

Me quede inmóvil por lo que me dijo, mis lagrimas seguían saliendo mi cuerpo no reaccionaba en lo absoluto; vi como esa persona dirigía el cuchillo hacia mi garganta pero algo hizo que volara fuera de su alcance.

De pronto vi como tres siluetas apareciendo del bosque, mis ojos no podían creerlo no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra fue entonces cuando me sentí muy feliz de verla.

Stella –dije sorprendida mirándola

Claus: Al parecer llegamos justo a tiempo –dijo sonriendo de lado mirándolo de reojo

Rex: Creo que tienes razón hermano –dijo seguro mirándolo

X: Ustedes –dijo el más alto irritado mirándolos

Stella: Al parecer nada mas están ustedes dos –dijo fría mirándolos

Todos: ¡Stella! –dijeron todos sorprendidos

Stella

Hmp –dije seria mirándolos de pies a cabeza

X: ¿Cómo pudieron encontrar este lugar? –dijo el alto mirándome molesto

No es algo que te interese saberlo –dije sonriendo de lado

X: ¿Acaso vinieron en su rescate de ellos? –dijo el chaparro soltando una risa

No –dije sincera encogiéndome de hombros – no vine por ellos, en realidad vine por algo mas importante

X: ¿Qué es entonces? –dijo el alto mirándome serio

Quiero que me den de vuelta el reloj de Apolo –dije seria aprentando mis puños

X: ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos ese reloj? –dijo comenzando a reír

Porque nadie ha entrado al cuarto de los 3 soles de Solaria a menos que sea alguien de la realeza –dije mirándolos de reojo

X: Bueno alguien nos descubrió –dijo alzando sus hombros caminando hacia los lados – pero ese reloj es nuestro ahora

Claus: Yo no diría eso –dijo soltando una risa tranquilo

Rex: Créeme nadie le puede decir eso a mi Stella –dijo apoyándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro

X: Entonces me gustaría que lo intentaras princesa –dijo haciendo una reverencia

Entonces comencemos –dije tranquila mirándolo

X: Las damas primero –dijo tranquilo preparándose

Odio cuando dicen eso –dije chasqueando mis dientes molesta – pero lo tomare por ahora

Ambos volamos, y nos preparamos para luchar. Ese anillo lo necesito y lo obtendré como a de lugar incluso si salgo lastimada.

Clark

Señor ¿está seguro de esto? –dije serio mirándolo

Hades: Mas que seguro Clark –dijo sonriendo – este es el momento de que la princesa haga su jugada donde está ahora

Nos encontrábamos en el inframundo, lo más temible que nadie puede estar. Almas deambulando gritando, aquellas murieron asesinadas, otras por causas naturales y algunas por accidentes, aquellas almas que jamás podrán estar de vuelta. El lugar de mi señor al igual que el mío; soy fiel a mi señor desde el día que me recogió de una casa hecha pedazos a causas de las guerras que ha habido en el mundo mágico.

Miseria pase durante mi niñez hasta mi adolescencia. No tenía nada, mi padre fue llevado y torturado del reino que nos dejo sin nada.

Aquella noche el me recogió y me brindo un lugar donde estar y desde ahí le soy fiel a mi señor Hades.

Ya tenemos todo preparado solo falta una sola cosa.

Y es de que la princesa Stella de la señal….

Pasaban las horas y mi señor se encontraba tranquilo desde aquellas señoras le predijeron que pasaría si ganaba Stella el se empeño buscando en tierra, mar, aire, incluso en el inframundo buscando "eso" al que todos los que conocen y temen con todo su ser.

Mi señor estaba en su trono llenas de calaveras formándolo, tenía un semblante tranquilo pero de pronto sintió algo y fue ahí donde sonrió y supo que es la señal.

Hades: Es hora –dijo sonriendo de lado

Rex

Stella y aquella persona en mascarada seguían luchando, ninguno quería perder. Desde que llegamos a este lugar tan frio; Stella tenía un propósito y es obtener de regreso el anillo de su abuelo pero por alguna razón no creo que sea solo por "recuerdo de el" hay algo mas para que Stella este luchando con la mayoría de su poder.

Mientras ella seguía luchando, Claus y yo peleábamos con el chaparro que debo admitir que es muy bueno con los hilos que tenían en sus dedos.

X: Debo decir que son buenos y mas tu niño –dijo tranquilo apuntándome con su dedo

Y yo debo admitir que eres bueno utilizando los títeres –dije serio mirándolo

X: Vaya hasta que alguien nota a mis amigos –dijo tranquilo moviéndose de un lado a otro

Lo note por el hecho que tú no te mueves y tus marionetas hacen el trabajo por ti –dije tranquilo deteniéndome – pero por alguna razón me llama la atención de cómo solo tus dedos los mueves

X: Llevo años haciéndolo –dijo tranquilo – desde que era un adolescente lo perfeccione

Claus: Interesante –dijo alado mío

X: Pero ya acabo la nuestra pelea y la de la princesa –dijo tranquilo bajando sus títeres

¿De qué estás hablando? –dije serio mirándolo

X: No lo sé –dijo riendo dándose la vuelta – deberían ir con ella ahora

Claus: ¡Demonios! –dijo molesto corriendo hacia la dirección de donde estaba Stella se encontraba

¡Claus! –dije corriendo detrás de el

Claus: ¡Ella ahora está en peligro! –dijo sin voltear a verme

¡Demonios! –dije molesto corriendo más rápido

Winx

Stella: De.. demonios –dijo cayendo adolorida

Brandon: ¡Stella! –dijo preocupado gritando

X: Vamos princesa ponte de pie –dijo tranquilo mirándola

Amore: ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?! –dijo desesperada mirándolo

X: Yo nada –dijo despreocupado – solo que mi señora está tranquila

Nadie comprendía que estaba pasando, solo miraban como su amiga se tocaba el pecho desgarradamente, mientras que otra persona con mascara en su rostro caminaba hacia ella tranquilamente mientras que la rubia sufría mas, sentía su pecho arder como el fuego.

Nadie podía hacer nada seguían encadenados moviéndose bruscamente. Pero nadie se esperaba que su amiga se pusiera de pie bruscamente, tenía la respiración muy agitada tenía una mirada tan fría y sin ningún brillo solo observo como miraba aquella persona que tan solo se acerca a ella siente como su pecho arde.

No des un paso más –dijo molesta mirándola

La otra persona no le hizo caso y siguió caminando hacia ella, mientras que la rubia molesta, apretó sus puños y poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en lo que ella odia con todo su ser.

Ser mitad a su tío

Sus venas comenzaron a aparecer en todo su cuerpo, sus ojos cambiaron de color a rojo sangre, su traje comenzó a aparecer color rojo y las venas estaban por cualquier parte de su cuerpo pero no llegaba a su rostro solo a la altura de su cuello.

¡Llamada de la muerte! –dijo alzando sus brazos al aire

Un gran tornado color rojizo comenzó aparecer. Su frente comenzó a sudar demasiado pero no impedía que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo; pero ella no sabía que estaba haciendo. Solo lo hizo, nadie sabía que estaba pasando, solo observan lo que estaba pasando en sus ojos.

Claus: ¡Stella! –dijo intentando correr hacia ella -¡detente!

Pero antes de llegar un extraño ser apareció en frente de sus ojos, todos estaba sorprendidos quien era esa figura.

Era la muerte

Con su oz de la muerte, empezó a cortar el cuerpo de su amiga, sangre salía de su cuerpo pero eso era poco lo que estaba pasando.

Alzo su huesudo dedo y creó una especie de sello de calaveras. Y alzo el dedo y del cielo salió el símbolo de la muerte y del señor de la muerte y se marco.

La joven cayo inconsciente pero en su dedo índice salió una calavera y después desapareció.

Solo una persona sabía que estaba pasando y era la misma con la que estaba acercándose a ella.

Barbao

¿Qué debemos hacer? –dije preocupado mirándolo

Oráculo: Debemos ir con ella –dijo serio mirándome – es la única manera de saber más acerca de los Titanes y de la guerra

Pero –dije serio - ¿Cómo es posible que ella sepa esto?

Oráculo: Porque ella es su hermana menor –dijo serio mirando el libro


	15. Chapter 15 Selene

Selene

Quién diría que cada persona escondería secretos por más pequeños que sean, son secretos…

Mucha gente esconde cosas, para algunas para bien y otras para el mal. No saben que pueden dañar a las personas por esconder esas cosas; a veces uno lo hace para proteger a la gente pero lo que no saben es de que….

"Los hace dañarlos de la peor manera posible"

Winx

Más allá de lo desconocido se encontraba una bella joven en un pequeño castillo de papel, alejada del exterior escondida en lo que nadie se imaginaria.

Aquella joven de cabellos plateados, ojos azules como el mar, se encontraba en su pequeño trono pensando en todo lo que estaba por venir hasta que uno de sus súbditos entro tranquilamente en la puerta de su trono; hizo una reverencia y hablo.

X: Alteza – dijo el menor mirándola

X: ¿Qué pasa Mir? – dijo la joven mirándolo fijamente

Mir: Luke está esperando su orden alteza –dijo tranquilo – está esperando su orden para torturarlos

X: Ya veo –dijo en un susurro bajo poniéndose de pie – entonces vamos Mir

Mir: Como usted ordene Alteza –dijo haciendo nuevamente una reverencia

Ambos salieron juntos, caminaron hasta salir de su pequeño reino de papel, en un lugar este del reino de Domino donde se encontraban unas hadas, especialistas y pixies atados por sogas hechas de magia impide que ninguna persona pudiera salirse fácilmente.

Todas la hadas, los especialistas y pixies se movían bruscamente para salir de aquella burbuja de magia pero era imposible que salieran el poder que las sogas tenían en sus muñecas impedía que se zafaran fácilmente. El más alto los observaba fijamente, su máscara que cubría su rostro impidiendo a que los demás miraban como él se burlaba de ellos a través de su máscara.

Su amiga rubia estaba despierta intentando moverse pero sintió el mismo dolor que las segundas veces pero poco a poco fue incrementando el dolor en ella, comenzaba a arder su pecho, el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Sus amigos lo notaron y de inmediato se preocuparon por ella más el castaño.

Brandon: ¡Stella! –dijo preocupado mirándola

X: Vaya –dijo el joven con la máscara caminando hacia ella – al parecer sientes su energía ¿no es así?

Stella: Grrr- dijo adolorida mirándolo de reojo

X: Vamos princesa –dijo agachándose a su altura – defiéndete – le pego en su cabeza – muévete así como lo hacía tu abuelo

Ian: ¡Sera mejor que te detengas bastardo! –dijo furioso moviéndose bruscamente

X: Owww –dijo haciendo un puchero en sus labios – no te puedes defender princesa

X: Luke –dijo una suave voz detrás de el

X: Alteza –dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente haciendo una reverencia

X: Vaya Stella –dijo la joven mirando a la rubia

Stella: Al fin te puedo conocer –dijo entre jadeos seria mirándola

Stella

X: Vaya eres idéntica a Apolo –dijo mirándome fijamente – y también a Hades

Agradezco el cumplido –dije soltando una sonrisa de lado

Al fin conozco a la persona la cual me lastima demasiado con tan solo su acercamiento hacia a mí, aquella persona que aparece en mis sueños atormentándome todas las noches sin poder dormir, aquella persona que me dice el antepasado de mi abuelo.

X: Debo admitir que eres muy linda Stella –dijo mirándome seria

Gracias –dije seria – sin tu mascara te queda bien ese tono de cabello

X: Hmp –dijo seria mirándome fijamente – tienes el mismo sarcasmo que Hades

¿Soy su sobrina no? –dije sonriendo de lado

Ian: ¿Stella que te sucede? –dijo preocupado mirándome

X: No puedo creer que tú seas nuestra sangre –dijo mirándome con asco – no puedo creer que tú seas la salvación mágica

Y yo no puedo creer que tú seas la escoria de hermana de mi abuelo –dije enojada moviéndome bruscamente

Amore: ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Stella?! –dijo sorprendida mirándome

Rex: ¡Stella! –dijo atónico - ¿De qué estás hablando?

X: Al parecer sabes sobre mi querida sobrina –dijo seria – pensé que eras una cabeza hueca pero me equivoque

Hmp –dije soltando una pequeña risa – eres muy ingenua Selene

Selene: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –dijo sorprendida abriendo sus ojos

Aquella mitología mágica lo dice todo –dije sonriendo – aquella mitología mágica acerca de tu vida –dije mirándola con odio - ¿Por qué nunca proclamaste el poder?

Selene: Por el simple hecho que mi miserable hermano quería que tu lo tuvieras –dijo molesta apretando sus puños – yo quería ser la luz del mundo mágico pero en cambio –me apunto con su dedo – él y mi abuelo querían que tú fueras la luz del mundo mágico

Luke: Al parecer conoces a nuestra reina –dijo mirándome fijamente

Quién diría que ustedes eran amigos del rayo de luz dorada –dije mirándolos de reojo

Mir: Al parecer también nos conoces –dijo tranquilo cruzándose de brazos

Las mitologías mágicas –dije sonriendo

Selene: Mi hermano te enseño mucho cuando eras niña –dijo seria – te enseño mucha mitología mágica y sobre mi

¿Tú querías encontrar el libro acerca de la vida de la reina de la luna no? –dije seria mirándola de reojo

Selene: ¿Cómo sabes sobre ese libro? –dijo sorprendida mirándome

Digamos que el Oráculo es malo escondiendo eso –dije tranquila encogiéndome de hombros

Selene: ¿Dónde está ese libro? –dijo caminando hacia lentamente

¿Para qué lo necesitas? –dije seria

Selene: No es de tu incumbencia –dijo molesta

Claro que si –dije comenzando a molestarme – tiene que ver con mi abuelo

Selene: ¿Y ahora le llamas a abuelo? –dijo sarcástica – por favor Stella tu misma lo dijiste

Puede que si lo haya dicho –dije segura – pero en ese libro está guardado algo que nadie sabe

Selene: ¿Qué cosa? –dijo seria deteniéndose

La entrada al Olimpo –dije seria mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Claus

Esa mirada en Stella es totalmente diferente a las demás, estaba sorprendido al igual que los demás que nos encontrábamos. Quién diría que esa joven sea la hermana menor de Apolo es sangre de Zeus, Hades, el famoso Cronos; generación tras generación ahora es el turno de Stella.

Mir: Al parecer sabes mucho sabes del Olimpo princesa –dijo sorprendido mirándola

Stella: Zeus me conto que Hades quiere dominar el Olimpo para poder destruir el mundo mágico para crear su nueva era –dijo seria mirándolo de reojo

Luke: Sabes mucho hada –dijo tranquilo mirando a su reina

Stella: ¿Por qué te escondiste? –dijo mirando a la reina

Selene: No es de tu incumbencia –dijo molesta apretando sus puños

Stella: Claro que si –dijo enojada moviéndose bruscamente – Zeus pensó que su hija murió

Selene: ¡No me hables de él! –dijo gritándole molesta -¡el no es mi padre!

Stella: ¡Por dios Selene! –dijo molesta -¡Zeus te busco por muchos años!

Selene: ¡Suficiente! –dijo irritada - ¡Mir, Luke llévenselos al calabozo!

Ellos dos asintieron y nos levantaron gracias al chico de las marionetas, vimos como la reina se fue furiosa saliendo de la burbuja mágica; los dos jóvenes nos empujaron bruscamente mientras nosotros nos rehusábamos e intentábamos zafarnos para darles una golpiza pero era imposible. Al llegar al calabozo de su reino de papel a cada uno nos metieron en diferentes celdas uno para hombres, una para mujeres y el otro para las pixies.

Nosotros seguíamos encadenados mirando como el idiota llamado Mir nos miraba a través de su estúpida que nos impedía ver su rostro; el al cerrar la celda soltamos miles de maldiciones. Queríamos salir como era posible.

Brandon: ¡Maldición! –dijo molesto gritando

Helio: Debemos buscar una manera de salir de aquí –dijo serio mirando a sus amigos

Timmy: Tiene razón –dijo dándole la razón

Roy: ¿Algún plan? –dijo serio

Nex: Esta por anochecer –dijo mirando el pequeño orificio de la celda

Rex: Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo susurrando bajo

¿Por qué lo dices? –dije alado de el preocupado

Rex: Presiento algo y malo –dijo preocupado mirándome

Espero que te equivoques Rex –dije serio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Mir

Me desperté de golpe al sentir una presencia a través de las marionetas se habían movido de inmediato desperté a Luke para avisarles y los dos corrimos de la habitación en avisarle a nuestra señora pero al llegar a los corredores del pasillo una enorme explosión proveniente de los calabozos nos alerto.

Luke: ¿Quién está aquí? –dijo alarmado mirándome

No lo sé –dije serio mirándolo – nadie ha sabido de este lugar

Los dos corrimos con todas las fuerzas que teníamos, pero nuevamente hubo otra explosión haciendo que los dos voláramos fuertemente. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a dolerme, intentaba ponerme de pie pero un fuerte dolor en mi pierna impidió que lo hiciera.

Tenía un gran pedazo de vidrio clavado en mi pierna, el dolor era muy fuere que Luke tuvo que acercarse a mí para auxiliarme pero mientras él pensaba como sacar el gran trozo metido en mi pierna; el humo se iba desapareciendo hasta que vimos alrededor nuestro que los especialistas, las pixies, las hadas, incluso dos ancianos estaban en el suelo lastimados.

Luke: ¿Dónde está nuestra reina? –dijo preocupado mirando alrededor

No …. No lo se –dije entre jadeos –pero debemos…buscarla

De un momento escuchamos un fuerte ruido que algo que se cayera pero cuando cerca nuestro. Pudimos mirar y era la hada y alado de ella estaba nuestra reina en el sueldo lastimada.

Quisimos acercarnos a ellas pero una extraña criatura color negro apareció de nuevo golpeándolas con demasiada fuerza; sentimos una extraña sensación maligna en esa criatura. No tenía rostro solo unos ojos blancos, unos cuernos negros en su cabeza, unos dientes afilados y unas garras afiladas.

Esa criatura continuo golpeando a nuestra señora y la hada con sus brazos subía y bajaba a las dos chocando contra el sueldo. Un silbido hizo que se detuviera y las bajara de un fuerte golpe hacia el suelo nuevamente. Ambas estaban inconscientes y de un momento a otro desapareció la criatura.

¡Alteza! –dije gritando preocupado intentando moverme

Todos corrimos hacia donde estaban pero un extraño rayo cayó del suelo impidiendo a que diéramos otro paso hacia adelante. Nuestros ojos no podían creer lo que estábamos viendo.

Zeus –dije atónico mirándolo en persona

Zeus: Al parecer llegue tarde –dijo serio mirándonos a todos

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza en actualizar :c pero el trabajo y la escuela me lo impide :c pero seguiré actualizando! Y mis nuevos proyectos que tengo para este año!.


	16. Chapter 16 Zeus

"Y solo en las noches aparece, la tétrica habitación es su única cómplice, su imaginación plasma temibles pensamientos, incluso las paredes tienen miedo."

Zeus

Brandon

Toda la noche intentamos movernos para poder salir del lugar pero por más de muchos intentos no podíamos movernos. Rex y el príncipe Claus se miraban preocupados ante la situación.

Sentía una fuerte presión en mi pecho y no era nada bueno; ellos observaban el lugar para ver si se encontraba alguna forma de salir de este calabozo.

Rex: ¿Alguna idea? –dijo serio mirándolo fijamente

Claus: Al parecer todo el lugar hay trampas de marionetas –dijo pensativo mirando cada rincón del lugar

¿De qué hablas? –dije confundido y a la vez serio mirándolo

Claus: En cada rincón hay hilos de marionetas un movimiento en falso y los alerta a ellos dos –dijo serio

Roy: Es cierto –dijo preocupado mirándonos – el tipo de las marionetas las usa bien

Nex: El tipo nos hizo la primera vez en aquel árbol –dijo serio

Riven: ¿Qué haremos entonces? –dijo bufando molesto

Timmy: Hay que buscar otra manera de salir de aquí –dijo suspirando molesto

Genial –dije entre dientes molesto – solo espero que las chicas y Stella se encuentren bien

El resto de la noche los chicos quedaron profundamente cansados, en toda la noche intentamos como escapar del lugar pero ninguna dábamos. Llego el punto que todos se cansaron de tanto pensar incluso Timmy que es el genio entre nosotros quedo dormido; yo no podía dormir por el hecho que estaba pensando en Stella.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cara, al abrir mis ojos rápidamente mi cuerpo estaba sobre el suelo por el golpe. Los chicos y yo nos levantamos de golpe aun con las manos esposadas.

De pronto una fuerte explosión se hizo presente cerca de nosotros, que hizo que todos cayéramos de nuevo al suelo y lastimados.

Poco a poco iba recuperando la vista y poco a poco comenzaba a escuchar de nuevo. La primera persona que vi era Helio que me estaba llamando preocupado.

Helio: ¡Brandon! ¡¿Estás bien?! –dijo gritándome preocupado

S.. si –dije aturdido mirándolo

Con algo de dificultad me puse de pie algo adolorido, tenía lleno mi cuerpo de polvo por la explosión pero no tenia daños. Pude visualizar a los demás que ya estaban de pie mirando alrededor preocupados.

Las celdas se habían destruido por completo y sin dudarlo todos salimos corriendo aun con las manos esposadas, corríamos hasta la salida del castillo; pero al llegar nos detuvimos en seco por ver a dos siluetas en el aire pero el polvo de la explosión nos impedía ver quiénes eran aquellas siluetas. Pero Timmy miro del otro lado y pude ver a las chicas junto con las pixies algo heridas pero de pie. Nos acercamos a ellas y pude notar que Stella no estaba con ella; entonces ella es una de esas siluetas en el aire.

Sky: ¡¿Estás bien chicas?! –dijo preocupado por todas las chicas mirándolas

Bloom: Nosotras bien pero Stella debemos ir con ella –dijo preocupada mirándolo

¡¿Por qué lo dices?! –dije alarmado

Amore: Una extraña criatura destruyo la celda donde estábamos solo por encontrar a Stella –dijo asustada

¡Stella! – dije volteando todo mi cuerpo donde estaba

Corrí aun con las manos esposadas no me importaba lo que me pasara pero debía estar con ella; cuando quise llegar a ella un rayo negro fue disparado en dirección hacia uno de ellos. Hizo que cayera al suelo fuertemente cuando me di cuenta la persona que estaba en el suelo lastimada era la misma persona que Stella estaba hablando antes de que nos llevaran a las celdas. Mi mirada seguía en cómo es posible que aquella criatura que dicen las chicas y las pixies sea aquella que haya lastimado a la hermana del abuelo de Stella.

Mis ojos no podían creer que estaba viendo era la misma criatura que llego a atacar a Stella, esa misma criatura estaba luchando contra ella. Mientras que Stella podía verla que se encontraba cansada y con varias heridas en sus brazos pero me preocupo mas su mano en la cual anteriormente cuando quería tomar su cetro se había quemado ahora su mano se encontraba muy roja y con trabajos Stella podía usarla. Esa criatura en un movimiento rápido utilizo un ataque de bola negra en dirección hacia ella pero Stella no pudo esquivarlo antes porque su mano le comenzaba a arder con intensidad; y le dio hacia ella volándola lejos de esa criatura.

¡Stella! –dije corriendo hacia ella

Pero era inútil esa criatura me empujo con fuerza haciendo que chocara con trozos de vidrio haciendo que se me encajaran en mi brazo izquierdo. Esa criatura tomo ambas y las azotaba con fuerza al suelo sin ninguna piedad.

¡Detente maldito! –dije molesto mirando como las lastimaba ambas

Pero ese desgraciado no me hacía caso y continuaba lastimándolas a ambas, hasta que un extraño silbido hizo que esa criatura se detuviera en seco; volteo hacia un lado y desapareció. Intente ponerme de pie e ir con ellas pero una extraña luz nos detuvo y algo apareció del cielo.

Un rayo.

Me quede sorprendido de aquella persona sea el dios del trueno, el mismo Zeus. El dios más grande de toda la mitología mágica del universo, estaba aquí mirando seriamente el lugar hasta que hablo él.

Zeus: Al parecer llegue tarde –dijo serio mirándonos a todos

Amore: ¡Stella! –dijo asustada volando hacia donde se encontraba

Mir: ¡Alteza! –dijo preocupado tomándola de sus brazos - ¡Alteza!

Zeus: Debemos llevarlas a ambas a mi reino –dijo serio caminando hacia ellas

Luke: ¡No llevaremos a nuestra reina contigo!- dijo molesto gritándole

Claus: Si quieres que muera adelante –dijo molesto mirándolo – si el dios del trueno se está ofreciendo ayudándolas a ambas debemos ir con el

Mir: ¡¿Y porque deberíamos hacerlo?! –dijo irritado entre dientes

Ian: Sera porque es su hija –dijo frio mirándolos a ambos

Vi como ambos se quedaron callados ante la respuesta de Ian, tiene razón Ian. Aquella reina es hija del mismo dios del trueno; aquel todo poderoso, ellos entre dientes aceptaron lo que Zeus dijo y todos fuimos transportados al reino de Zeus; al llegar unas personas se acercaron para ayudar a Stella y a la reina Selene.

Tanto como a mí como a los demás no quisimos dejar a Stella pero debía estar atendida, estaba en mal estado. Tanto como la reina Selene tenía varias heridas y algunas de ellas eran profundas, debían ser atendidas lo más pronto posible.

Zeus: Quiero que me expliquen que paso en ese lugar –dijo frio caminando sin voltear a vernos – quiero que me expliquen porque mi bisnieta y mi hija estaban luchando con esa criatura maldita

Riven: No lo sabemos –dijo serio – solo sabemos que esa persona quería matar a ambas pero más a Stella

Mir: Esa criatura fue invocada por alguien –dijo serio mirándolo de reojo

Zeus: Solo dos personas pueden invocar al demonio de ultratumba –dijo serio mirándolo

Luke: Lo sabemos pero cuando estaba la princesa de Solaria luchando ella al parecer invoco algo –dijo pensativo

¿Quieres decir que Stella lo invoco? –dije molesto volteando a verlo

Luke: Puede que ella lo haya hecho –dijo molesto – ella fue quien lo hizo y mira ahora nuestra reina esta herida por su culpa

¡Maldito! –dije molesto caminando hacia él para tomarlo del cuello

Zeus: Ella no fue Brandon-dijo deteniéndome – Stella no lo invoco

Ian: ¿Por qué? –dijo preocupado – ¿Quién lo invoco?

Zeus: Solo una persona puede invocar a seres malditos desde el inframundo –dijo molesto apretando sus puños

Hades –dije molesto entre dientes apretando mis puños

Zeus: El mismo pero al parecer el no está aquí –dijo pensativo – el no está desde que le gano Stella en aquella lucha

Rex: Pero no tiene sentido – dijo confundido – Stella le gano a Hades ¿Cómo es posible de que el haya sido quien invoco a esa criatura?

Zeus: Seria ir al inframundo para ver si es cierto que Stella destruyo a Hades –dijo demasiado serio mirándonos a todos

¿Ir al inframundo? –dije alarmado

Rex: El inframundo es el lugar que no cualquier persona puede ir –dijo sorprendido – aquella persona que vaya ya no puede regresar

Zeus: Es por eso que ustedes vendrán conmigo –dijo decidido – pero antes de ir quisiera saber el motivo por el cuales mi hija y ustedes súbditos entraron al castillo de mi nieto a robar el reloj de mi hijo


	17. Chapter 17 Un poco de Apolo

Un poco de Apolo

Ian

Mir: Ordenes de nuestra reina –dijo serio mirándolo fijamente

Zeus: ¿Qué orden les dio mi hija para que entraran al reino sin el permiso de mi nieto? –dijo del mismo semblante mirándolo

Luke: Nuestra reina nos dio la orden de buscar el reloj de Apolo –dijo tranquilo – nuestra alteza necesita el reloj en busca de algo

¿Y eso que es? –dije curioso mirándolos a ambos

Rex: ¿Es lo que buscaba Stella también no es cierto? –dijo cruzándose de brazos serio

Zeus: ¿Qué es lo que busca Stella? –dijo mirándolo reojo

Claus: Stella busca el libro de la luna –dijo serio mirando al dios del trueno

Zeus: ¿Para qué quiere eso Stella? –dijo pensativo mirándolo

Stella dijo que es la entrada al Olimpo –dije un poco temeroso mirando al dios

Vi como se tenso el dios del trueno, su mirada cambio al momento que dije que Stella busca la entrada al Olimpo; pero por alguna extraña razón el dios Zeus le preocupaba algo más.

Zeus: Ian lamento decirlo pero Stella no puede entrar al Olimpo –dijo preocupado cerrando sus ojos unos segundos cuando los abrió de nuevo

¿Por qué? –dije un poco temeroso mirándolo

Luke: La princesa de Solaria no puede entrar al Olimpo por tener sangre humana –dijo neutro mirándome

Brandon: ¿Qué dices? –dijo confundido mirándolo rápidamente – Stella es un hada

Mir: Pero la madre del Rey Radius era humana –dijo serio - tanto como el Rey y la Princesa no pueden entrar al Olimpo por el hecho que ambos tienen sangre humana

¿Eso es cierto señor? –dije volteando mi mirada al dios

Zeus: Ambos tienen razón –dijo suspirando un poco – tanto como mi nieto y mi bisnieta no pueden entrar al Olimpo por el hecho que mi hijo se haya casado con una humana

Me sentía un poco molesto y confundido al respecto eso; el conocimiento que yo tenía era que si un hada o un dios puede entrar al Olimpo siempre y cuando se lo merezca en un acto de bondad puro. Stella es un hada y también tiene sangre de un dios al igual que el rey Radius.

Pero Stella es parte de la familia suya –dije sin comprender todavía

Riven: Tiene razón –dijo asintiendo su cabeza – Stella es nieta de Apolo y también hereda sangre del dios del trueno

Zeus: Stella es una semidiosa es por eso que ella no puede entrar –dijo triste – además tiene descendencia de la muerte

Brandon: ¡Pero Hades es un dios! –dijo un poco molesto mirándolo – Hades es un dios

Luke: Pero Hades es 100% un dios la princesa de Solaria no lo tiene como tal –dijo tranquilo mirándolo

Mierda – me decía a mi mismo en mi mente

Bloom: ¿Qué hay de su hija? –dijo confundida mirándolo

Zeus: Selene no puede entrar al Olimpo todavía –dijo negando su cabeza mientras se cruza de brazos

Mir: ¿Es broma verdad dios? –dijo incrédulo soltando una risa

Zeus: Yo no hago broma niño –dijo serio mirándolo

Luke: ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! –dijo alzando su voz molesto - ¡nuestra alteza tiene el derecho de proclamar el poder!

Zeus: ¡Silencio! –dijo gritando molesto

Nadie había visto de esa manera a Zeus pero ¿Por qué Selene? Hija del dios del trueno no puede entrar al Olimpo, tiene el derecho y otra cosa…

¿Proclamar el poder?...

Mir: ¡Usted no es nadie para impedirle eso a su hija! –dijo irritado gritándole

Zeus: Soy su padre –dijo molesto dándose la media vuelta

Selene: Dejaste de serlo cuando me abandonaste Zeus –dijo su voz detrás de nosotros

Todos giramos nuestros cuerpos en dirección de donde provenía su voz. Por alguna razón sentí un escalofrió cuando pude verla en ese estado; débil, molesta hacia la gente que tenía alrededor.

Ella está de pie con dificultad al igual que Stella estaban juntas de pie, Brandon intento ayudarla pero ella seria no lo permitió.

Zeus: Selene…. Stella –dijo volteándose lentamente – hijas

Stella: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo jamás podría entrar al Olimpo? –dijo triste mirándolo - ¿Por qué Apolo quería que yo tuviera la profecía que marcaba en el pergamino que se hizo hace de miles de años antes de tu creación?

Zeus: Porque no se puede hacer nada al respecto a eso hija –dijo cambiando su semblante – el pergamino marcaba que mi hijo Apolo tendría que morir para poder dárselo a la única persona que puede detener el mal en el mundo mágico

Selene: ¿Por qué el pergamino dice que Stella es la única que puede hacerlo? –dijo seria mordiéndose su labio inferior

Oráculo: Eso yo puedo decirlo –dijo apareciendo a lado del dios

Selene: Habla entonces Oráculo –dijo seria mirándolo

Oráculo: Cuando se desato la primera batalla de los primero Titanes Legendarios, Cronos hijo de Zeus. Le gano a su padre ex dios Urano, Cronos gobernó el mundo mágico al igual que la tierra, Cronos fue un dios legítimo y diferente que su esposa Rea

Flora: ¿Por qué diferente a su esposa? –dijo confundida

Oráculo: Rea fue una diosa muy codiciosa y egoísta a ella le gustaba el poder más que Cronos –dijo tranquilo – pero cuando nació Zeus hizo cambiar a Cronos pero no a su madre, Cronos al ver lo egoísta y manipuladora que se hizo Rea decidió que yo criara unos años a Zeus. Rea estuvo molesta y desato una guerra entre ella y Cronos pero al final gano Cronos por la intensidad de poder que tenia Cronos

Timmy: Vaya –dijo sorprendido

Oráculo: Pasaron 8 años cuando Zeus quiso regresar con sus padres pero Cronos crio a un buen hijo –dijo sonriendo un poco – pero Rea tenía un enorme rencor hacia su esposo por haberle quitado desde de su nacimiento a su hijo, pero crie bien a Zeus en esos ocho años que Zeus tenia voz propia que nadie lo hacían cambiar de opinión, Cronos estaba muy feliz por eso que su hijo decidiera eso. Al pasar los años Zeus se caso con Vanessa que fue una humana, Cronos estaba feliz y no le importaba que su hijo se haya casado con una humana pero Rea estaba más que molesta que no le dirigió la palabra a Zeus durante años; Vanessa tuvo dos hijos que ustedes conocen y mucho diría yo, Hades no era una mala persona de niño era un niño muy lindo y atrevido pero cuando creció el poder le gano como a Rea en cambio a Apolo fue demasiado tímido y reservado pero cuando conocieron a su primer amor los cegó, se desato una guerra entre reinos y lamentablemente Vanessa madre de Apolo y de Hades murió, Zeus salió muy herido porque no utilizo sus poderes. Hades huyo entre el fuego con un enorme odio hacia su hermano menor y Apolo sobrevivió al fuego a dura apenas pero conoció a dos personas que con el paso de los años se hicieron muy amigos, que están aquí mismo

Stella: Ustedes –dijo rápidamente viéndolos – ustedes son aquellas personas que aparecieron en mis sueños, eso quiere decir que Apolo es…

Mir: Es el rayo de luz dorada –dijo serio – pero los tres decidimos seguir con nuestras vidas, Apolo decidió ser un viajero que recorre el mundo y escribía historias para que la gente conociera lo que es el mundo a través del dolor

Luke: Cuando conocimos a Apolo éramos unos simples humanos que no tenían familia pero él un día nos ayudo cuando estábamos en problemas y el nos brindo un poco de su poder –dijo tranquilo – nosotros le fuimos fiel cuando viajábamos

Mir: Pero el al querer que quería hacer su vida y viajar solo entendimos que nuestras vidas tenían que ser separadas –dijo un poco triste

Oráculo: Apolo conoció a una humana llamada Flor, él le conto acerca de él y ella lo acepto porque se enamoro perdidamente del abuelo de Stella – dijo continuando – se casaron y tuvieron al Rey Radius único heredo al trono de Solaria pero antes que se casara con la reina Luna, la abuela del rey Radius sufrió un ataque al corazón que ocasiono Rea

Stella: ¿No había muerto en ese entonces? –dijo sorprendida

Oráculo: No –dijo negando su cabeza – Rea seguía viva, ella le causo la muerte a la esposa de tu abuelo Stella. Cuando murió Apolo le llego un odio horrible por haber matado a su segundo amor y a la madre de tu padre, que se desato la segunda batalla que en esa salieron los doce Titanes Legendarios

Claus: ¡¿Doce Titanes Legendarios?! –dijo impactado

Oráculo: En ese entonces, entonces Cronos, Zeus y Apolo combatieron con ellos dejando a solo cinco Titanes pero son los doce Titanes en cinco. Apolo mato a Rea en la batalla, pero lamentablemente Cronos también murió pero le dejo el trono a Zeus del Olimpo pero Zeus quería dejárselo a Apolo pero él se negó porque le llego el rencor del poder que tenia dentro del; pasaron los años y el padre del rey Radius se reservo y era muy frio que hacía de lado al rey

Roy: Increíble –dijo sorprendido

Oráculo: Apolo se cegó demasiado hasta que Radius y Luna se casaron y fue cuando Luna se embarazo. El embarazo ayudo mucho a que él se hiciera una mejor persona y es por eso que él se hizo una promesa en cuidar y amar toda su vida a su única nieta

Stella: Basta…. –dijo reprimiéndose mientras encerraba sus puños con fuerza

Oráculo: Pero por otra parte Hades tenía un enorme odio hacia Apolo que lo iba a hacer pagar por todo lo que él había ocasionado y es por eso que cuando se entero que tendría una nieta se lo quitaría como él le quito a su madre y a su amor. Un día llego al reino de Solaria para avisar que el seria el nuevo gobernante del reino y quiso dar el primer ataque

Y fue Stella – dije serio – Hades quiso matarla cuando estaba en el vientre de la reina Luna

Barbao: Es cierto –dijo serio apareciendo a lado de el

Oráculo: Pero cuando quiso intentarlo Stella lo ataco a través de su vientre pero en ese ataque ambos hicieron un tipo lazo y ese lazo hizo que ambos estén conectado a la muerte

Barbao: Radius y Luna desde ese día intentaron ocultar el embarazo de Stella para que no se volviera, Apolo se concentro en cuidar demasiado a Luna para que su nieta naciera bien y sin peligro. Pero el peligro fue el día que nació Stella

Sky: ¿Qué paso el día que nació Stella? –dijo preocupado

Barbao: Se desato la peor guerra que tuvo el mundo mágico –dijo molesto – el día que nació Stella, Hades apareció en el momento que las enfermeras tenían en brazos a Stella, Hades estaba encapuchado completamente pero Apolo sabía que era su hermano mayor entonces ambos se fueron a combatir en otro lado mientras que Luna tenía un lucha con ella misma por el poder de la muerte que había creado entre Stella y Hades

Musa: ¡¿Qué?! –dijo impresionada mirando a mi mejor amiga

Barbao: Ese día había restos de maldad en Luna que se apareció cuando ataco a Selene y a Stella pero aquella fue algo menos grande y poderosa. Radius tuvo que luchar con Luna para desaparecerlo mientras que Hades y Apolo luchaban pero Hades tenía otro plan e hizo aparecer a los Titanes y se creó la batalla legendaria, todos los reinos tuvieron que luchar a lado de Solaria pero hubo muchos muertos

Oráculo: Incluso Barbao, Rex tuvieron que unirse a la batalla para derrotar a los Titanes hasta que Apolo derroto a Hades y los hizo desaparecer a los Titanes pero ese poder se lo dejo a Stella para que ella se encargara de eso

Nex: Es por eso que Stella posee el poder para abrir la puerta de los Titanes –dijo impactado

Barbao: Algunas cosas ya saben ustedes chicos ya en la actualidad –dijo tranquilo

Selene: Es por eso que mi hermano le dejo el poder a Stella –dijo seria mirándolos

Oráculo: Es cierto –dijo tranquilo asintiendo su cabeza

Zeus: Yo no quería que Stella se hiciera cargo de la profecía al igual que tu hija es por eso que no te busque porque ese poder uno se hace avaricioso como mi madre –dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse del lugar

Amore: Pobre dios Zeus – dijo un poco triste mirando a las demás pixies

Oráculo: Stella, Selene – dijo serio mirándolas fijamente – ustedes no fueron las únicas en perder a sus seres queridos, Zeus perdió a su esposa, a su padre, su hijo

Selene: Por favor Oráculo – dijo seria soltando una pequeña risa – nosotros los dioses sabemos que esto se trata en las guerras y en el amor no durara mucho y más si se trata del amor – dijo antes de darse la vuelta para regresar de donde provenía

Luke: Solo estaremos aquí cuando nuestra Reina este mejor –dijo serio dándose la vuelta con Mir

Barbao: Stella hija –dijo preocupado volteando a verla

Stella: No tengo nada que decir al respecto –dijo molesta mirándolo – yo no quería que mi abuelo me dejara este poder que ahora yo mismo debo encargarme si seré una mejor persona o no

No digas eso Stella tu eres una gran persona –dije negando mi cabeza preocupado

Stella: Por favor Ian –dijo seria volteando a verme – yo misma te ocasione una marca que jamás será quitada el resto de tu vida

Yo…. –dije temeroso mordiendo mi labio inferior – tu no lo ocasionaste

Stella: Claro que sí y deja de negarlo que me molesta mas –dijo chasqueando sus dientes molesta – por culpa de mi abuelo ocasione muchas cosas

Barbao: ¿Cuáles ocasionaste? –dijo neutro mirándola

Stella: El daño mental a cada uno de ustedes y el físico a algunas personas –dijo ultimo dándose la media vuelta

Brandon: ¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo molesto gritando

Brandon… - dije sorprendido mirándolo

Brandon

Deja de decir esas tonterías Stella –dije molesto deteniéndola

Stella: ¡Deja de mentir Brandon! –dijo molesta gritándome - ¡dejen de mentir todos ustedes! ¡Me tienen harta!

¡Al igual que tu Stella deja de mentir! – dije enojado - ¡deja de decir que todo es tu culpa!

Claus: ¡Basta! –dijo molesto interfiriendo - ¡Ambos basta!

Stella: Tienes razón Claus todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo –dijo seria dándose la vuelta para irse junto con Rex y Claus

Layla: Esto se ha convertido en algo malo – dijo suspirando pesadamente

Helio: Ambas se están enojadas – dijo preocupado

Riven: Sera mejor que vaya a ver a Stella –dijo tranquilo caminando

Iré contigo – dije seguro a punto de caminar cuando me detuvo Barbao - ¿Qué pasa?

Barbao: Deja que vaya solo Riven – dijo serio – no creo que sea buena idea que vayas con Riven a ver a Stella, Brandon

Pero – dije serio mirándolo

Tecna: Tiene razón Brandon –dijo seria – no es buena idea que vayas a verla en ese estado

¿Por? – dije sin comprender

Ian: Si hacemos enojar a Stella puede lastimarte Brandon – dijo temeroso mirándome

¡Increíble! – dije molesto caminando hacia otro lado molesto

Stella

Rex: Debes descansar Stella – dijo preocupado mirándome

No – dije molesta mirándolo de reojo

Claus: Tiene razón Rex, Stella debes descansar mínimo un rato – dijo dándole la razón – esa criatura te dejo en mal estado

Solo quiero estar sola un rato – dije molesta continuando caminando – cuando regrese regresamos al castillo

Rex: ¿Por qué? – dijo confundido

Debemos buscar ese libro – dije decidida continuando caminando

Claus: Stella – dijo deteniendo mis pasos con su brazo - ¿Por qué quieres buscar ese libro?

Porque ese tiene algo que ver conmigo – dije con la vista hacia al frente – ese libro me ayudara a encontrar la isla de mi abuelo

Rex: ¿Sabes que es riesgoso que vayas no es verdad? – dijo un poco incrédulo mirándome

No me importa – dije segura zafándome del agarre de Claus – debo encontrar esa isla lo más pronto posible

Claus: ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres encontrar en esa isla Stella? – dijo preocupado

Quiero zafarme de esta maldición que llevo dentro – dije ultimo para caminar

Dije ultimo y continúe caminando por los pasillos del lugar donde nos trajo Zeus, no hice caso a los gritos de Rex y de Claus; solo quiero quitarme este poder maldito que tengo dentro para que me dejen en paz y esa tonta profecía que yo soy la única que puedo detener la maldad de todo el universo.

Esto es una estupidez – me dije a mi misma mientras seguía caminando

Rex

¿Crees que sea buena idea seguirla? – dije mirándolo

Claus: Creo que hay que dejarla sola un rato – dijo soltando un suspiro – esto se ha convertido en un problema para todos

Demasiado diría yo – dije asintiendo

Riven: Es para todos esto en un problema – dijo a lado de nosotros

Supongo que escuchaste nuestra "agradable" conversación – dije haciendo comillas mirándolo de reojo

Riven: Deberían haberse quedado cuando Stella se fue – dijo tranquilo

Claus: Todo esto que está pasando deben ser Pandora y los demás – dijo serio

Riven: Te apoyo pero yo siento que hay otra persona que está organizando todo esto – dijo mirándonos

Hades nunca murió – dije serio mirándonos

Riven: ¿De qué hablas? –dijo sorprendido abriendo sus ojos mas grandes

Hades es un dios no puede morir a menos que otro dios le quite completamente su poder – dije serio apretando mis puños

Riven: Todo tiene sentido – dijo suspirando – escuchen hace unos días volví a la escena donde Stella combatió con Hades y encontré pequeños rastros de él en una cueva

¿Cueva? – dije confundido

Riven: Así es – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – cuando se destruyo completamente el lugar por cosas de la naturaleza se creó una cueva

Claus: Prosigue – dijo poniendo atención

Riven: Entre a ese lugar y encontré rastros de Hades pero esa cueva tiene un gran rio que lleva una dirección y esos rastros que encontré terminan ese rio

Deberíamos ir a ver si encontramos algo mas – dije seguro mirándolos

Riven: Si debemos ir – dijo serio asintiendo

Stella

Han pasado varias horas desde que deje solos a Claus y a Rex, me encontraba en una pequeña nube sobre el cielo admirando el reino de Zeus. Todo esto se ha convertido en algo problemático para mí.

Supongo que estas aquí para hablar no es verdad – dije sin quitar la mirada en el cielo

Zeus: Vaya has mejorado en esa técnica – dijo tranquilo sentándose a un lado de mi

Me ayudo mi padre en mejorar en esa técnica – dije sonriendo orgullosa

Zeus: Supongo que el rey Akino te enseño bien – dijo tranquilo sin quitar su mirada en mi – te pareces mucho a mi hijo

Yo lo quería tanto a él – dije neutra mirando el cielo

Zeus: Tampoco yo no quería que mi hijo muriera a manos de Hades nadie lo quería Stella pero debes entender que lo hizo porque te ama – dijo tranquilo

Desde que lo vi morir frente a mis ojos me había jurado en ese momento que me las pagaría aquella persona – dije seria – pero al menos ya no esta

Zeus: Tu abuelo fue una persona muy bondadosa con el paso de años – dijo sonriendo un poco – cuando nació debo admitir que el seria a Vanessa

¿A qué te refieres? – dije confundida mirándolo de reojo

Zeus: Cuando nació Apolo pensé que el seria un humano, pero mi padre no creyó lo mismo con el paso de su niñez de él y de Hades, Apolo empezó a desarrollar sus poderes con buena fe, él quería irse con mi padre

¿Por qué no lo dejaste? – dije levantando una ceja

Zeus: El día de su cumpleaños el otro reino nos ataco, yo había regresado del campo cuando veía a las demás persona corriendo por todos lados, miles de soldados atacaban con flechas, espadas a los aldeanos del reino en busca de mis hijos y de mi. Los soldados me vieron y enseguida empezaron atacarme pero yo me defendía pero algunos soldados que venían en caballo empezaron a atacar casas y unos de ellos fueron hacia mi familia

Fue ahí cuando asesinaron a Vanessa – dije seria

Zeus: Vanessa protegió a mis hijos pero desagraciadamente uno de ellos la mato enfrente de mi Apolo – dijo molesto apretando sus puños – Apolo le lleno su odio que empezó atacar a lo loco y sin piedad

Era una trampa para obtener sus poderes de los tres – dije mirándolo – nadie sabía que ese reino quería más poder a través de los dioses

Zeus: Tarde mucho en superar la muerte de mi esposa y haber dejado a mis dos hijos en el mundo mágico – dijo culpable – pero ellos ya debían escoger sus caminos

Mi abuelo fue un gran rey de Solaria hasta que se lo dejo a Radius – dije tranquila – el me cuido mucho cuando no tenía a nadie mas

Zeus: Lo sé – dijo sonriendo melancólicamente – fue un gran rey, padre y abuelo para todos y ahora debe estar viéndonos a través del cielo

¿A qué te refieres? – dije confundida

Zeus: Cuando las estrellas salen del cielo es porque la vida de las personas están ahí arriba viéndote y más si brillan las estrellas es porque esa persona te cuida aun mas – dijo sonriendo mirando el cielo

Abuelo – dije mirando el cielo igual


	18. Chapter 18 Señal

Señal

"Todavía estoy parado aquí con los ojos cerrados, perdido entre desiertos y océanos. Aún sigo perdido, sin saber a donde ir"

Winx.

Aquella noche tan luminosa para los seres mágicos e incluso para la tierra. Las estrellas brillaban aún más de lo que lo brillaban antes se podría sentir algo diferente antes la noche oscura iluminando.

Ciertas personas podrían sentirlo al ver con sus propios ojos como las estrellas brillaban demasiado. Pero una cierta persona se quedó mirando las estrellas detenidamente mientras en su mente estaban aquellas palabras que cierto familiar le dijo.

Stella: Solo desearía que todo esto no pasara – dijo fría mirando las estrellas

Suspiro la rubia y desapareció del lugar para aparecer en los pasillos del castillo del dios del trueno. Pero al no sentir su aura de sus amigos suspiro rendida.

Stella: Deben de estar descansando – dijo seria mirando el pasillo – además no puedo quedarme aquí debo ir de nuevo al reino en busca de ese libro

Decidida desapareció del reino del dios del trueno sin decirle a nadie que iría al reino de sus padres, agotada por consumir demasiada energía llego al reino de sus padres; había llegado a la biblioteca mágica para iniciar su búsqueda de ese libro que le ayudaría para deshacerse de ese poder maldito que ella tiene.

Brandon.

No había dormido nada tan solo de pensar que Stella se encuentra en mal estado por aquella criatura que apareció en el castillo de Selene mi piel se estremece al recordar como las tenía.

Helio: ¿Dormiste bien Brandon? – dijo acercándose a mi tranquilo

No – dije negando mi cabeza – no se me quita esa criatura que lastimo a Stella y a Selene

Helio: Jamás había visto esa criatura – dijo preocupado – al parecer es muy fuerte

Roy: Tan fuerte que lastimo a ambas – dijo uniéndose a la conversación – debemos tener cuidado de esa criatura

No puedes matar muy fácilmente – dije serio – esa criatura es demasiado fuerte

Helio: Ese día que ataco a Stella y a la reina Selene se detuvo – dijo pensativo – puede que sea controlado por alguien

Roy: ¿Cómo quién? – dijo confundido – Horror, Pandora y Colt no pueden usar su magia dentro de la cárcel mágica

Alguien más está controlándolo – dije serio apretando mis puños

Terminamos nuestra conversación para salir de la habitación donde nos quedamos para descansar, salimos los tres para reunirnos con los demás. Al estar todos reunidos en el trono de Zeus notamos que Mir, Luke y la reina Selene no se encontraban con ellos.

Ian: Al parecer ni Stella, Claus, mi hermano y Riven no estarán aquí – dijo serio alado mío

Debe seguir molesta con Zeus – dije preocupado – también me preocupa que haga una estupidez en su estado actual

Ian: También pienso lo mismo que tu amigo – dijo suspirando preocupado

Oráculo: Bien ya estamos todos reunidos aquí – dijo apareciendo al centro del lugar

Zeus: Hoy iremos al inframundo – dijo tranquilo apareciendo a través de un rayo

Amore: ¿Y Stella? – dijo preocupada mirándolo

Zeus: Me temo que Stella no puede ir pequeña – dijo serio mirándolo – nosotros debemos ir

Barbao: Bien es hora de irnos todos – dijo tranquilo

Barbao y el Oráculo nos entregaron a cada uno de nosotros unas pulseras mágicas para poder entrar al Inframundo. Sin estas pulseras podríamos salir afectados con quemaduras o incluso la muerte…

Todos hicimos un círculo mientras estábamos tomados de las manos, Zeus se puso en medio del círculo junto con Barbao y el Oráculo. Con su poder de Zeus nos llevó al Inframundo.

No tomo mucho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en el lugar donde se encuentran las almas de los cuerpos que dejan el mundo, el Inframundo…. Lugar oscuro y frio que se puede sentir incluso cambia el estado de animo de las personas.

Zeus: Bien chicos no se separen – dijo serio liderando

Amore: Este lugar es horrible – dijo temerosa sobre mi hombro

Tranquila Amore te cuidare – dije sonriéndole a la pequeña pixie unida de mi amada

Caminamos unos pasos para detenernos en un rio oscuro, se podía mirar el lugar tétrico, frio, que sientes escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. En pocos segundos aparecieron tres lanchas, nos divinos para subirnos. Zeus, Ian, Helio, Flora, Musa, las pixies y yo estábamos en uno mientras que los demás en otro; las lanchas se empezaron a mover mientras todos estábamos sentados mirando el frio lugar.

Flora: Este lugar es horrible – dijo temerosa mirando por cualquier lugar

Ian: Aquí es donde las almas llegan – dijo serio – cuando una persona deja el mundo mágico su alma llega aquí

Tune: ¿Por qué no irse a otro lugar mejor? – dijo preocupada

Ian: Porque aquí es donde las almas pueden descansar en paz – dijo neutro mirando a Tune

Pasaron varios minutos cuando se detuvieron las lanchas y todos bajamos de ellas y pudimos notar que una gran escalera te llevaba a un lugar. Zeus fue el primero en caminar seguido del Oráculo y los demás comenzamos a caminar y hasta el último fue Barbao.

Tras finalizar llegamos a un cuarto que tenía la forma de un cráneo en las paredes habían miles de cráneos. Notamos que había una mesa en el centro del lugar.

Musa: ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo confundida mirando el lugar

X: Están en el lugar de las tres hechiceras – dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Todos volteamos en dirección de su voz y cuando nos volteamos pudimos notar que tres personas de diferentes estaturas con capas estaban mirándonos.

Sky: ¡¿Quiénes son?! – dijo gritando molesto

X: No nos hables de ese tono muchacho – dijo una persona mediada apuntándolo

Zeus: Sky detente – dijo serio mirando a las tres personas

X: Pero si es el dios Zeus – dijo la persona de baja estatura - ¿Qué te trae por aquí dios?

Zeus: Hace mucho que nos leas veía Pasado, Presente y Futuro – dijo serio mirándolas

¿Qué? – dije sin entender - ¿pasado, presente y futuro?

Ian: Ellas saben cómo inicia tu vida, como la vives y que te espera en un futuro – dijo frio mirándome

Riven

Rex: ¿Creen que Stella se enoje con nosotros? – dijo serio mirándonos

Claus: Lo más probable – dijo suspirando – pero ella está más concentrada en buscar ese libro que nosotros

Rex: ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos Riven? – dijo serio mirándome

Ya casi llegamos – dije serio

Los tres decidimos que debíamos buscar el lugar donde se encuentra Hades y tomamos la decisión de irnos del reino de Zeus y dejar a Stella para buscar en esa cueva alguna pista de donde se encuentra. Así que en la noche mientras todos dormían Claus, Rex y yo nos fuimos con ayuda de la espada de Rex que puede transpórtanos a Fontana Roja para tomar una nave. Lo más probable que Cordoba se habrá dado cuenta que no hay una nave dentro de la escuela pero después se lo explicaremos. Ya había amanecido y seguía pilotando la nave para llegar al lugar donde Stella y Hades habían luchado.

Después de una hora habíamos llegado al lugar donde ellos lucharon.

Hemos llegado – dije serio – abrochen sus cinturones que hare al aterrizaje

Ambos asintieron y me hicieron caso, aterrice la nave y los tres salimos de la nave. Caminábamos en el lugar y veíamos que el lugar seguía como estaba, destrozado por aquella pelea. Tan solo recordar tenía un mal presentimiento desde un inicio; por fin habíamos llegado al lugar donde Stella y Rex habían caído.

Claus: Se ve algo profundo – dijo serio mirando detenidamente

Tengan cuidado – dije serio – no es seguro todavía

Rex: Este lugar - dijo mirando el lugar

Claus: ¿Recuerdas bien que paso aquí? – dijo preocupado mirándolo

Rex: Si – dijo asintiendo su cabeza – aquí Stella y yo caímos hasta al grado de perder de nuestros recuerdos

Bien es hora de bajar – dije serio mirándolos – tengan cuidado

Ambos asintieron y por nuestras patinetas bajamos del barranco hasta llegar aquella cueva; al estar a fuera de la cueva sacamos unas linternas para iluminar el oscuro lugar. Nos adentramos un poco más pero más nos adentrábamos habían muchas rocas destrozadas en la cueva, lodo por cualquier parte.

Claus: En este lugar cualquier se podría perder – dijo serio mientras caminaba

Rex: Tienes razón – dijo a centímetros de el

Ya casi llegamos – dije serio mientras yo lideraba

Cuando llegamos donde se encuentra el rio los rastros habían desaparecido. Solo un gran rio que no sabemos hasta donde llega.

Rex: ¿Qué haremos Riven? – dijo mirándome fijamente

Tendremos que sumergirnos – dije seguro

Claus: ¿Tendremos que nadar? – dijo sorprendido mirándome

Si – dije seguro – es la única forma

Dije último y los tres nos sumergimos en el rio, tendríamos que buscar un lugar porque no aguantaríamos mucho tiempo en el agua. Seguíamos nadando en busca de un lugar pero no hallábamos nada hasta que Rex encontró una cueva submarina; lo seguimos y más nos adentrábamos en esa cueva submarina el oxígeno comenzaba a faltarnos a tal grado que dentro poco nos desmayaríamos.

Cuando por fin salimos del agua comenzábamos a tomar el oxígeno y sentía como mi corazón latía demasiado por la falta del oxígeno. Salimos del agua y notamos que había varias entradas de la cueva submarina en el lugar.

Al parecer esas entradas nos llevan a diferentes lugares – dije serio

Rex: Bien tendremos que separarnos – dijo serio mientras salía completamente del lugar

Había cuatro entradas y solo somos tres quedaría una de sobra.

Rex: Bien yo tomo la izquierda – dijo decidido sacando su espada

Claus: Yo la de en medio – dijo serio

Yo tomo la derecha – dije serio sacando mi arma – tengan cuidado

Rex: Igual tu Riven – dijo último para comenzar adentrarse al lugar

Comencé a caminar del camino, pequeños insectos, muchas rocas y frio; como iba caminando más frio se hacía pero alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

Este lugar – dije en susurro bajo

Camine un poco más hasta llegar a un pequeño trono de piedra, no había nadie de gente pero unas voces se escuchaban acercarse y decidí esconderme para ver quiénes eran y efectivamente esas voces eran de Hades y de Max.

Max: Todo está marchando a la perfección señor – dijo serio detrás de el

Hades: Bien pequeño Max ya puedes dar la señal – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras caminaba

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Max había desaparecido y Hades había quedado solo.

Hades: Vamos ya sal – dijo sonriendo – o no querrás que te mate

Después de todo sigues vivo – dije saliendo de mi escondite

Hades: Un dios no puede morir estúpido – dijo sonriéndome – eres valiente al descubrir mi escondite

Sera mejor que te rindas – dije sonriendo de lado – ya estás perdido

Hades: Te equivocas especialista – dijo serio mirándome – son tan estúpidos todos ustedes incluso mi padre

¿De qué hablas? – dije confundido

Hades: Cayeron en mi trampa – dijo sonriendo maléficamente –mientras tus dos amigos y tus demás amigos junto con mi padre están en el Inframundo dejaron a mi pequeña sobrina indefensa

¡¿Qué?! – dije sorprendido

Hades: Y es hora del espectáculo mi querido especialista – dijo sonriendo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos

De pronto la tierra comenzó a moverse bruscamente, el lugar comenzaba a derrumbarse y Hades había desaparecido. Corría para salir del lugar pero una gran roca había caído en la entrada del lugar.

¡Demonios! – dije desesperado mirando por los lados en busca de una salida

Nen: ¡Riven sujétate! – dijo apareciendo alado mío

¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – dije gritándole sorprendido

Nen: Salvando tu trasero idiota – dijo serio – agarra mi espada

Hice caso a lo que me indico e hizo un movimiento con su mano y salimos de la cueva, cuando me di cuenta Rex y Claus también estaban a fuera con Hell y Feur.

Rex: ¡¿Estas bien Riven?! – dijo corriendo hacia a mi

Si – dije serio volteando a verlos - ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?

Hell: Nos llegó una advertencia maligna – dijo preocupado mirándonos

Feur: Debemos irnos ahora – dijo desesperado

Rex: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo temeroso mirándolo

Nen: Stella en estos momentos se ha convertido en la semi diosa que es – dijo frio mirándonos

Rex: ¿Q.. qué? – dijo atónico mirándolo - ¿Qué has dicho?

Nen: Lo que has escuchado – dijo frio caminando hacia el – en estos momentos Stella se ha convertido en la semi diosa de la muerte

Claus: ¡¿En dónde está?! – dijo alarmado

Feur: Ella se encuentra en el reino de tus padres pero no solo están ellos – dijo preocupado

¿De qué hablas? – dije preocupado mirándolo

Nen: También se encuentran en estos momentos el rey Radius y la reina Luna – dijo serio mirando a Rex

Rex: ¡Debemos ir ahora! – dijo gritando desesperado

Hell: Nos encontraremos con los demás – dijo asintiendo su cabeza

Ambos nos juntamos y Hell, Feur y Nen con sus poderes nos llevaron al reino de los padres de Claus. Pero al llegar vimos que había mucho polvo, escombros, gente muy herida. Pero lo que vimos nos dejó atónicos.

Rex: ¿Her… hermano? – dijo tartamudeando sorprendido

Stella sostenía a Ian con una sola mano mientras que Ian estaba sangrando mucho por su espalda, incluso su marca maldita que tiene estaba demasiado roja.

Rex: ¡Ian! – dijo gritando desesperado corriendo hacia ellos

¡Rex detente! – dije corriendo hasta que me detuvo Hell y Feur - ¡¿Qué hacen?!

Feur: ¡No hagas una estupidez Riven! – dije gritándome enojado

Hell: ¡Stella puede matarte y lo sabes! – dijo molesto gritándome

Mire alrededor y note que las chicas, los chicos, los padres de Stella y de Claus estaban en el suelo heridos.

¡Musa! – dije zafándome para correr hacia ella - ¡¿estás bien?!

Mi novia estaba inconsciente y herida a la vez.

¡Musa! - dije gritando desesperado


	19. Chapter 19 Un simple protector

Un simple protector

"No era nadie hasta que me convertí en tu protector y mejor amigo"

14 años atrás.

Barbao: Ian hijo – dijo sonriendo mientras entraba a mi habitación

¿Qué pasa maestro? – dije tranquilo mirándolo entrar

Barbao: Te tengo una gran noticia – dijo acercándose a mi cama mientras seguía sonriendo

¿Y cuál es esa gran noticia? – dije con una sonrisa pícara mirándolo

Barbao: El rey de Solaria me ha pedido que seas el protector de la familia – dijo entusiasmado mirándome

¡¿Enserio?! – dije muy feliz y a la vez sorprendido - ¿pero cómo?

Barbao: El rey Michael solicito que seas el protector de su nieta Stella – dijo tranquilo mirándome

¿D.. de su nieta? – dije un poco temeroso – no creo que sea buena idea maestro

Barbao: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo confundido - ¿no te agrada la idea de ser su protector?

No mucho – dije inseguro mordiendo mi labio – dicen que ella es un monstruo

Barbao: Ian – dijo serio mirándome – no creas lo que dicen la demás gente acerca de las personas

Bueno – dije aun no convencido

Días después….

Supongo que estoy nervioso por esto aunque me diga Barbao que debo estar contento no puedo estarlo mucho. Lo que dice la gente acerca de la nieta del rey Michael de Solaria queda en mi cabeza; dicen que ella es un monstruo, malcriada, grosera y dicen que nadie duraría con ella un día entero.

Al estar en la puerta del castillo unos soldados nos abrieron para poder adentrarnos mi maestro y yo. Al caminar notamos que mucha gente limpiaba el castillo del reino. Era muy bonito; al estar dentro de la sala real una empleada nos indicó que tomáramos asiento mientras llegaba el rey Michael con su hijo y su esposa.

Barbao: ¿Nervioso? – dijo tranquilo mirándome

Algo – dije sumamente nervioso jugando con mis dedos – nunca creí que sería protector de la realeza a mi edad

Barbao: Harás un gran trabajo hijo – dijo animándome – veras que todo saldrá bien

Transcurrieron varios minutos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rey de Solaria y atrás de el venia su hijo Radius sucesor de la corona real junto con su esposa Luna también sucesora al reino de la Luna.

Michael: Lamentamos la demora Barbao – dijo sonriendo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Barbao: No pasa nada su majestad – dijo haciendo una reverencia al igual que yo

Michael: Por favor dejen eso – dijo tranquilo posando su mirada en mi – así que tú eres Ian

S… si señor – dije tartamudeando mejorando mi postura –

Radius: ¿Cuántos años tienes? – dijo serio mirándome

Te.. tengo 8 años majestad – dije sumamente nervioso mirándolo

Radius: ¿Tú serás el protector de mi hija? – dijo levantando una ceja confundido

Michael: Radius – dijo mirándolo de reojo algo molesto – deja de intimidar al niño

Radius: Pero padre – dijo molesto mirándolo

Michael: Pero nada – dijo serio – yo escogí al muchacho por algo así que te pido que no cuestiones nada

Solo vi como el príncipe Radius lanzo una mirada muy molesta hacia su padre mientras que su esposa Luna soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Michael: Me gustaría hablar sobre unas cosas contigo Barbao a solas – dijo tranquilo mirándolo

Barbao: Claro majestad – dijo sonriendo

Luna: Pequeño – dijo mirándome tierna – puedes dar una caminata por el castillo y conocerlo

Claro – dije asintiendo mi cabeza haciendo una reverencia – con su permiso

Salí de aquella sala para dejar a solas a los adultos, al salir de la sala tome un gran suspiro en verdad estaba muy nervioso pero al ver al rey Michael por alguna razón me sentí cómodo con el. Camine un poco y pude notar varias pinturas dentro del castillo algunas eran de artistas, caballos, paisajes.

El ambiente en el castillo es muy tranquilo aunque por alguna razón se podía sentir algo de magia rondando el castillo, seguía mirando las pinturas cuando un olor exquisito se apodero del lugar y era olor a chocolate mi favorito. Seguía caminando por aquel olor de chocolate hasta que llegue a la cocina real.

¡Galletas! – dije con una gran sonrisa

Habían hecho galletas de chocolates recién horneadas y estaban sobre una mesa y debo decir que son muchas galletas. Me acerque rápidamente donde se encontraban las galletas y estaba por darle una mordida cuando una voz me asusto.

X: ¿Y tú quién eres? – dijo una voz femenina detrás mío

Gire rápidamente mi cuerpo con todo y galleta y pude notar que una niña rubia de ojos miel con un pequeño vestido largo color verde me estaba mirando seriamente.

X: Dije quién eres ¿no escuchas? – dijo seria cruzándose de brazos

Mi nombre es Ian – dije mirándola serio - ¿Quién eres tú?

X: Mi nombre es Stella – dijo seria – son la nieta de Michael

¡Alteza! – dije haciendo una reverencia – lo siento

Stella: Déjate de tonterías con eso – dijo caminando hacia a mí

Que humor – dije sarcástico en voz baja mientras la veía tomar una galleta

Stella: Te escuche – dijo tranquila sin mirarme – ¿Quién te trajo al castillo?

¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – dije confundido mirándola

Stella: No cualquiera entra – dijo sonriendo - ¿eres un príncipe?

No – dije tranquilo

Stella: ¿Empleado? – dijo confundida mientras negaba nuevamente - ¿entonces?

Seré tu protector princesa – dije tranquilo mirándola

Stella: ¿Es broma verdad? – dijo incrédula mientras reía – no necesito un protector

El rey Michael solicito que sea tu protector por algo rubia – dije sonriendo orgulloso

Stella: No necesito un protector y más si es un rubio oxigenado – dijo molesta dándose la vuelta

¡No soy rubio oxigenado! – dije molesto gritándole

Stella: Si si lo que digas rubio – dijo caminando hacia otra puerta sin mirarme

Salió por aquella puerta dejándome solo con las galletas pero ya se me habían quitado las ganas de comer.

"Y pensar que ahora en adelante la cuidare" – dije en mis pensamientos mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

Al pasar los días la princesa y yo discutíamos muy seguido por cosas absurdas. A veces se comportaba como una bebé que necesitaba atención, el rey me dio la orden que estuviera cerca de Stella siempre y que tratara de llevarme bien con ella ya que ella nunca ha tenido amigos y quiere que sea su amigo pero por más que intentaba ella se negaba. También otra cosa que me he percatado de que se mete en problemas con sus padres.

La regañaban muy feo y ella solo se enojaba pero cuando estaba sola lloraba mucho no me gustaba verla así pero no podía meterme entre sus problemas con sus padres. Siempre jugaba sola ya sea en su habitación, en el jardín, en la cocina siempre jugaba sola.

Ha pasado un mes desde que soy su protector y siguen igual las cosas entre ella y yo, una vez por semana le doy el reporte al rey acerca de la conducta de su nieta y si hemos mejorado en nuestra relación.

Toque una vez para esperar un "pase" y así fue, abrí la puerta y me encontré al rey mirando el paisaje que hay.

Majestad – dije haciendo una reverencia mientras cerraba la puerta

Michael: Hola hijo – dijo dándose la vuelta para verme con una sonrisa – Ian hijo ya sabes que no me gustan esas formalidades

Lo siento majestad pero tengo modales – dije sonriéndole – aquí le entrego el reporte de esta semana

Michael: Stella sigue sin aceptarte ¿verdad? – dijo preocupado mirándome mirando la hoja

Si majestad – dije suspirando – su nieta sigue sin aceptarme

Michael: No sé qué hacer – dijo decepcionado mirándome

Majestad sé que no puedo preguntar esto pero – dije haciendo una pausa – en realidad ¿Por qué solicito un protector para su nieta?

Michael: ¿Por qué esa pregunta hijo? – dijo serio

Porque cuando solicitan un protector es para cuidarlo de todo aquello que esté en riesgo pero su nieta no lo necesita – dije sin comprender - ¿alguien quiere lastimar a su nieta?

Iba a hablar el rey cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y era la mama de Stella que por su semblante estaba muy preocupada.

Luna: ¡Michael! – dijo angustiada caminando rápidamente

Michael: ¿Qué pasa Luna? – dijo preocupado mirándola

Luna: ¡Stella no está! – dijo preocupada - ¡ya la hemos buscado y nada!

¡¿Qué?! – dije sorprendido – eso es raro porque antes de venir la había visto en el jardín mirando el paisaje

Michael: ¡Debemos buscarla! – dijo serio mirándonos a ambos

Los tres salimos en busca de Stella, todos los del castillo buscaban por todos los lados pero nada no parecía, era como si la tierra se la haya llevado. Después un rato anocheció y tanto el rey, el príncipe Radius, la princesa Luna y yo no hemos encontrado nada.

Luna: No esta – dijo preocupada mirando a su esposo

Michael: No está en el palacio – dijo serio caminando hacia un lado a otro

Es como si la tierra se la haya comido – dije confundido

Michael: Radius, Luna ¿ustedes han hablado con ella antes de desaparecer? – dijo serio mirándolos

Radius: No padre – dijo serio mirándolo

Michael: Esto es raro – dijo molesto apretando sus puños

X: ¡Majestad! – dijo un soldado entrando rápidamente con una hoja en su mano - ¡encontramos esta nota en la ventana de la sala real!

¿Qué dice la nota? – dije curioso mirando al rey

Michael: Tienen a Stella – dijo molesto apretando la hoja con ambas manos

Luna: Mi hija – dijo con ojos llorosos y manos en su boca

Radius: ¿Quién la tiene? – dijo molesto mirando a su padre

Michael: Ladrones – dijo molesto aventando la hoja – quieren toda la joyería que posee Solaria y la Luna

Radius: ¡¿Qué?! – dijo incrédulo - ¡están locos!

Luna: ¿Qué haremos Radius? – dijo desesperada mirándolo

Michael: Iré por Stella – dijo decidido mirándolos

Radius: ¡Padre! – dijo gritando - ¡el reino te necesita!

Michael: ¡Mi nieta me importa más que el reino Radius! - dijo molesto dándole una cachetada - ¡mi nieta es mi vida entera!

Ahí entendí el gran amor que tiene Michael con Stella, para el ella es su vida entera.

¡Iré con usted majestad! – dije decidido mirándolo

Radius: ¿Tu? – dijo soltando una risa – por favor eres un simple niño

¡Traeré a su hija de vuelta! – dije serio – he entrenado demasiado para proteger a las personas

Michael: Bien hijo – dijo sonriendo – Radius te encargaras del reino mientras traemos a Stella

Luna: Por favor traigan a Stella sana y salva - dijo preocupada mirándonos

No se preocupe alteza – dije sonriendo – traeremos a su hija sana y salva

Dije último y ambos salimos de aquel cuarto para ir en busca de Stella, por la nota Michael pudo ver que son ladrones que merodean el castillo pero si estaban algo lejos así que tuvimos que ir a caballos para que no se dieran cuenta. Estábamos casi cerca de un bosque cuando Michael se detuvo al igual que yo me detuve.

¿Pasa algo majestad? – dije en alerta mirándolo

Michael: Desde ahora aquí nos iremos a pie – dijo serio bajando del caballo – no podemos continuar cabalgado podrían descubrirnos

Entiendo – dije asintiendo e igual baje del caballo

Amarramos a los caballos en un árbol y enseguida saque mi espada mientras que Michael estaba en guardia, era media noche y no se podía ver casi nada y era muy difícil que veamos a alguien. Seguíamos caminando como una hora y no encontrábamos a Stella.

El bosque era muy grande para encontrarla pero no perdía la esperanza en encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.

Michael: Espera Ian – dijo deteniéndose en seco

¿Pasa algo? – dije serio

Michael: Quiero que corras y busques a mi nieta yo me encargare de ellos – dijo serio mientras de sus manos desprendía luz dorada

Varias flechas salieron por todas partes y Michael me protegió mientras salían de los arbustos y árboles hombres con espadas corriendo hacia nosotros.

Michael los empezaba atacar mientras yo corría con todas mis fuerzas para buscar a Stella, seguía y seguía corriendo donde mi corazón me indicaba. Estaba por detenerme pero de lejos podía ver una pequeña luz y sin importar lo cansado que estaba comenzaba a correr más.

Había un gran arbusto que estaba en mi camino y por impulso dio un gran salto y cuando di el salto me caí pero pude ver que estaba en un pequeño campamento. Me levante rápidamente y enseguida busque por cualquier lado a Stella pero nada. Pero mi vista se posó en una niña atada de pies a cabeza en un árbol que tenía varias espinas.

¡Stella! - dije corriendo hacia ella rápidamente

Al llegar a ella pude ver que estaba llorando mucho, su ropa tenía varios rasguños por las espinas, en su rostro se podía ver que tenía miedo.

Tranquila ya estoy aquí – dije mirándola mientras intentaba desatarla

Stella: ¿Por qué viniste? – dijo asustada mirándome – después el trato que te he dado

Porque además de ser tu protector soy tu amigo – dije sonriéndole mientras cortaba los lazos

Stella: ¿Amigo? – dijo sorprendida mirándome

Si Stella eres mi amiga y no pienso dejarte sola – dije mirándola fijamente a sus ojos

Stella: Ian – dijo un poco sonrojada con lágrimas en sus ojos color miel


End file.
